Vixen Of Beacon Hills
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: Legends are born without knowing it. A small town known as Beacon Hills houses things that lurk in the dark. The town itself draws in both good and bad. For one girl, it's no issue. Especially when a familiar face comes back to town.
1. Wolf Moon

As I got ready for bed, the rain beats itself upon the window. The moon almost full behind some storm like clouds. I put on a long white sleeved top and black shorts. I put up my honey red hair into a messy bun.

" Goodnight Lexi." Dad said as I heard him going down the hall.

" Night Dad." I replied as I got to my bed. I start the second part of my junior year back at Beacon Hills after leaving for a year.

" It'll all be ok. It's only high school. Junior Year. " I told myself. I shrugged off the feeling in my mind and got into bed. Pulling the fur covers over me as I laid my head down upon my pillow.

" Miss you." I whispered as I touched the bracelet on my wrist and slowly began to close my eyes. However, a low yet eerie howl jolted me awake causing my eyes to glow their molten golden color. I blinked them back to their normal color. Dad came in, half shifted.

" You heard it?" Dad asked me. I nodded and he sat by me. He rubbed my shoulder.

" I thought all our problems were gone." I said as Dad put the fur covers over me.

" It'll be ok Alexandra. We protect ourselves with what we have been given." He told me as his eyes glowed their golden color, which my eyes responded.

" Goodnight." I said as Dad placed a kiss upon my forehead and looked out the window in a protective stance. He then left and I closed my eyes to sleep.

_I was in the woods, eyes aglow and fangs bared. Sticks breaking under my feet as I ran away from an unseen force._

_**All will become clear** A voice called out. I climbed a tree to get away, but I was soon facing familiar glowing blue eyes._

" Up and 'em." Dad's voice rang out. I groaned before getting up, I then took a shower. The howl from the night before still echoed into my head. I got dressed and grabbed my school bag. I see Dad in his uniform, he was the new deputy at the police station.

" Have a good day at school." Dad said as he gave me a bowl of cereal. I watched as he grabbed his things and left with a smile on his face. I ate and then got to my 1967 black chevy impala. I sighed and drove my ass to Beacon Hills High School. I went to the office and got my transcript.

" Name?" The secretary asked me. I smiled at her.

" Alexandra Vulpe." I replied. I was 18 years of age, I had a slim figure with muscle due to what I was, I stood a mere 5'6" with fair skin. The thing that most people caught about me was my eyes. They were a beautiful dusk blue color, which was rare among anyone normal or even the supernatural.

" If you could sit outside, the vice-principal should lead you to your class." She told me. I nodded and took my things and sat outside, I saw another girl sitting on the other bench. I waved my hand at her and she smiled. She got up and sat next to me.

" New?" I asked her.

" Yeah, just moved from San Fransisco. What about you?" She asked as I smiled.

" I was originally from Beacon Hills, but Dad decided to move us to Mystic Falls due to something that happened. We then moved back after everything settled." I told her, she smiled at me.

" Allison Argent." She says as she puts her hand out. I take it into mine. The last name was something to be concerned about, but not yet.

" Alexandra Vulpe, but call me Lexi." I say as she smiled at me. I take my hand back and inhaled. The sweet smell of Beacon Hills' air brought back some memories. Some good and some bad, but they felt mixed and contented. I put in my headphones, listening to my playlist. Soon the principal came and brought me to a room.

" Class this is Alexandra Vuple. Make her feel welcome." Harris said as I smiled. I could hear the class whispering about my sudden return. I didn't care.

" She just vanishes and comes back. What's the story?" One student whispered, but I sat in the back and listened to the lesson. The bell soon rang and I got out of there. Avoid eye contact as I left. I went to my locker, pulled my leather jacket out, placed it on.

" That jacket is absolutely killer." A voice said as I looked at her, it was Lydia Martin.

" It's good to reacquaint with you, Lydia." I said as she smiled, we embraced.

" How was Mystic Falls?" Lydia asked as I shrugged, not wanting to explain.

" Boring." I explained, I touched the metal symbol of the bracelet on my wrist.

" There is a party on Friday. Can you come?" She asked as me. I smiled.

" Of course." I say as I smiled.

" I have to go." I told her, she nodded and I smiled. I waved goodbye and went for the rest of my day. After school, I went home and dropped my things off. I went into the preserve and let my nose lead me. Soon I was in front of it. The burnt remains of the Hale House. I placed my hand on the door, my claws came out.

**_So much sorrow in one place_** I spoke with my supernatural voice. I pushed the door open. I walked inside, I placed my hand upon the stair's still. Letting my eyes glow their molten gold color. I heard a footstep, I growled.

_**I won't be taken down. **_I growled. Fangs bared and claws out, eyes glowing angerly. I was tackled to the ground. I pushed the figure off and looked up. The wind pushes my hair out of my eyes view. I stopped and paused. The figure looked up with familiar green eyes. The ones I imprinted on so long ago.

" Derek." I say as my eyes go back to normal. I stand up. He nods at me and I walked over to him. I placed a hand on his cheek. He lets it stay.

" It's been years." I whispered.

" Too long." Derek replied as I felt my head hurt. I whimpered as the voices of the past began to overwhelm me. I fell to my knees, my eyes full aglow. The screams and the smells were roaring within my mind. I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked at him and saw nothing but worry. The screams and fire vanished.

" It's ok. Hold your ground. Vixen." Derek says in a tone I remembered. I calmed down and we both stood.

" How are you doing old man?" I asked as he huffed.

" I'm only 23." Derek replied as I smirked.

" I know that." I replied as I walked out of the house, letting my hand linger upon one of the pillars.

" Where did you go?" I asked as I felt his presence behind me. He sighed and I looked at him.

" New York, after the fire, Laura and I left." He explained, I nodded. I heard voices.

" What's someone doing on my property?" Derek asked as I see his eyes glow.

" Easy there Der." I said as I smirked, he sighed. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He nodded. We walked towards the voices. I saw two semi-familiar faces, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. I haven't seen them or anyone since last year.

" What are you doing here? Huh?" Derek spoke to them. I just stayed beside Derek, Stiles' eyes went to me.

" This is private property." I say as Scott stares into my eyes.

" Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles says as I see Scott's eyes drawn on me. He turns to Derek's eyes.

" Yeah, we were just looking for something, but." Scott says in a confused but estranged tone.

" Uh, forget it." Scott said as I watched Derek toss over the medical device. I don't question it. Derek looks at me and I nod, we begin walking away. I trust Derek, even if it's been years since we've seen one another. I still trust him. But I could still overhear the 16-year-olds talking.

" Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles spoke quickly.

" Remember what?" Scott asked in a curious tone.

" His family. They all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago." Stiles told him, I let out a small growl.

" That was Lexi Vulpe, she left last year and she's back now. Her dad works at the station with my Dad." Stiles replied as I scoffed, of course, my dad is going to be working with a Stilinski. It's not the worst thing though.

" I wonder what he's doing back and what he's doing with a minor?" Scott asked as I scoffed, oh great.

" Come on." Stiles told him, their voices were faint before I growled.

" Me? A minor?" I chuckled as I rolled my eyes. Derek smirked at me.

" And what was that for? You want to go at it again?" I asked as I jumped in front of him. He shook his head. We got to my place and I sighed.

" This is me." I say as Derek smiled.

" I'm glad your back." Derek says as I smirked, I placed a kiss upon his cheek. I pulled away and I see Derek smiled. He walked towards the part of the preserve. He waved before I watched him leave. I smiled and went inside. I cooked myself some ramen and after finishing, I went to my room and did my homework. I soon laid down only for another howl to make me shoot up.

" It's ok." I told myself, I rubbed the bracelet's symbol. I fell asleep.

_I was in the woods. I was full shifted._

**_You can't hide from me _**_I growled as I saw glowing red eyes. It tackled me to the ground._

" Ahh." I growled as I woke up. I sighed and did my morning routine. I went to school, my day was so and so. I watched the lacrosse practice. I watched as Scott McCall was doing somewhat good, till I watched him flip over three players and make the shot.

" No way!" I say as I was shocked. I quietly inhaled, I smelt werewolf off of him. Wolves give off a particular smell and Scott was giving it off. Wait! Scott wasn't a werewolf when I was here 2 years ago! Was he bitten?

" McCall! Get over here! What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach asked as Scott looked shocked.

" No, coach." Scott said as I could hear him trying to catch his breath.

" What the hell was that?" Coach demanded of him.

" I don't know. I - just trying to make the shot." Scott said as I can smell the excitement coming off of him.

" Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Coach announced. I saw Jackson Whittemore looking shocked. He was always a jerk, even when I left apparently. I left, going home and getting ready for the party that Lydia invited me to.

" Gotta keep an eye on Scott." I told myself. I got into a pair of jeans with a black v neck. I grabbed my jacket and took off. I soon arrived at the party. I had walked. I saw Scott dancing with whom I believed was Allison, I went to the firepit. I smelt a familiar scent.

" Aren't you too old for a high school party?" I asked as I turned to him. Derek looked so serious.

" One of your classmates was bitten by an Alpha." He told me, I went wide-eyed.

" You mean Scott McCall?" I asked as he looked at me from a side glance, he nods. I watched the full moon come from out behind the clouds.

" Control is simple." I whispered, I turned to see Derek was gone. I saw Scott twitching. He moves into the house. I followed him. I saw Scott leave. Allison smelt of shock.

" Hey you ok?" I asked her, she looked at me and sighed.

" Yeah, he just took off." She told me. I sighed at this and then Derek showed up.

" Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." He told her.

" He'll give us a ride home." I told her. She looked a bit shy.

" He's an old friend of mine." I told her, Derek smiled at me and I chuckled. As we drove her home, I could feel she felt off.

" I live here." Allison says as Derek stopped. She gets out and walks inside. I get in the front and smile.

" So Scott was bitten by an Alpha. Great, just what I needed to deal with when I first come home." I say as Derek drove to the preserve.

" Got the Wolf in control?" I asked as I made my eyes glow. Derek smiled, his eyes glowing their cold steel blue.

" Let's find him." I say as I get out, I see Allison's jacket. We ran into the woods, I hung up the jacket and hid. I soon saw Scott full shift. Moving through the forest, harrowing him.

" Where is she?" Scott called out, his voice deepened by his wolf.

" She's safe." I bellowed out.

" From you." Derek growled. Scott looked around. I watched as Derek tackled him to a tree. I ran to them, looking around for anyone, but I heard them.

" What did you do with her?" Scott asked wolvenly.

" Too late. They're already here. Run." I told them. I darted off only to hear Scott scream. I turned to see he had an arrow pinning him to a tree. I tackled one of the hunters on all fours. Running away. I soon caught up with Derek and Scott. Derek looks me over. He was checking me for wounds.

" I'm ok." I told him. Derek nods.

" Who were they?" Scott asked as he sounded out of breath.

" Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." Derek says as I look out for more hunters.

" Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott yelled. I huffed. I felt my inner fox pressing against my mind, but I push her down.

" Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better - Hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for." Derek told him. I looked at Scott who was confused.

" The bite is a gift." Derek told him. I smiled at that. His uncle Peter used to tell us that.

" I don't want it." Scott says as I huffed.

" You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." Derek told him. I smirked at Scott.

" So you and me, Scott - We're brothers now." Derek says as he looked Scott dead in the eyes.

" What about her?" Scott asked as he pointed at me. I turned to him and leaned at him.

" I'm nothing like a werewolf." I said before standing up. Derek coughed. I smiled at him and we walked away from Scott. Derek and I ended up at my place.

" I'm glad to be home Derek." I said as he gave a small nod.

" You know I'm gonna keep an eye on you, Vixen." Derek says as I smiled. I walked up to him, my eyes full aglow.

"I can handle myself, Der." I say as his eyes glowed. He smiled then placed a small press of his finger upon my forehead.

" Goodnight Derek." I said as I went to my door. I turned to see he vanished, Typical Derek, watching from a distance. I smiled before going upstairs, I got into bed. I felt a presence as I went to sleep, but I was too tired to wake. Sleep then brought me to unconsciousness.


	2. Second Chance At First Line

_Trees flew past me as I ran, my breath moving fast but with a pace that could be barely seen. My hair moving wild, the moonlight shrouding the woods. I jumped into a tree and waited for my chaser to run close_

_**I've got you now.** I growled as I saw the figure running underneath my branch. I jumped down, we rolled before they were on top of me. I see those familiar eyes. I gasped a little._

_Derek?_

I woke up shaking, gripping the blanket that was over me to my chest. I placed my hand upon my lips and just could think of Derek as my protector. Him holding me and everything, but what happened to him? And why is he back after so long?

" It's ok." I say as I shook my head and got dressed. As I go downstairs, I see Dad had left a muffin for me. I smiled and grabbed it, I headed to school. It was pretty boring, but I headed to the lacrosse practice to keep an eve on the newbie wolf. My phone buzzed, two new text messages.

_Late night shift tonight, I'll be home around ten. Be safe. Love you. Dad. _I smiled then looked at the other message.

_I'll see you later tonight have some business to take care of. D. _I smiled at this and put my phone in my pocket. I sat on the bench and saw with sharp eys as Scott was hit by none other than Jackson. I focused on my hearing.

" You sure you still want to be first-line, McCall?" Jackson asked as I see Scott get up. I could hear Scott's heart racing. Oh no! I saw the Coach leaning into Scott, hard breathing could be heard easily.

" McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach called out. This could be bad.

" Let's go!" Coach said before blowing the whistle. I watched as Scott took down Jackson and scoring. He falls to his knees. Everyone surrounds a fallen bruised Jackson, but I watch as Stiles takes Scott away. I smelled Derek's scent. I jumped over the bleachers. I tried going after the two, but a hand fell upon my shoulder.

" Lexi, it's ok." Derek exclaimed as I felt my eyes glow. Looking into his eyes, I sighed, letting them go back.

" He could hurt the one of sarcasm." I say as Derek looks at me.

" I can handle it Der." I told him as I felt my pupils slit themselves. He nods and I nod. I followed the scent of Scott. I find them in the boy's locker room. Scott and Stiles then looked at me.

" Is everything ok or did you go all wolfy." I said as I crossed my arms. Scott huffed at me, Stiles looked at me then back at Scott.

" Is she one?" Stiles asked as he pointed a finger at me, I huffed then walked away.

" I don't know what she is." Scott replied before I tuned them out. I was heading to my car and saw none other than Derek Hale next to it.

" Can I help you?" I asked as he shrugged.

" Just making sure you are safe and ok." Derek said as I smiled.

" Besides having chemistry homework, I think I'll survive." I told him. He looks at my wrist.

" You kept it?" Derek asked as I smiled. The bracelet upon my wrist that he had given me.

" Never take it off." I replied before unlocking my car. He looked solemn, but what for?

" Do you need a ride?" I asked him. Derek looked up and shook his head.

" I think I'll survive." He replied with a nod. I smiled as I opened my door, but before I got in, Derek took my hand in his.

" Just be careful at night." He said with a caution tone in his voice. I looked at him with sincerity.

" I promise." I told him, he let go and I got in my car and left. Why would he ask me to be careful? I shook it off and went home. As the night progressed, I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I felt tired. I had eaten earlier, I looked at my finished homework and placed it in my bag. I heard a knock at my balcony. It was Derek, I sighed. I walked over and opened the window.

" You know, some would consider this a break-in." I said as he crawled through.

" Good thing you know me and your dad is ok." He replied as I smirked. I sat on the bed and held a pillow to my chest.

" Did you take care of what you needed to?" I asked as he nods, but I noticed that he was a bit teary eyed.

" What's wrong?" I asked as he looked at me. He looked away.

" Hey, Der it's me." I said as I took my hand and went for his cheek. He looked at my hand quickly as if it was gonna bite him. His eyes glow and I felt mournfulness upon him due to my empathic ability.

" It's ok. I'm here for you." I say as I see more tears forming.

" Laura was killed." He tells me. I hear the room quiet, it was as if the world stopped. I felt part of my world crashing.

" Your lying." I say as I am fighting back the tears.

" I wish I was." Derek said as he looked at me, tears began flowing out of my eyes. I cried out, Derek then holds me to him as I sob loudly. Rocking me back and forth.

" What happened! What happened!" I cry as he just holds me. Laura was my best friend, she was the most innocent person anyone could ever know. She always helped me in my times of need after my first shift. She was like a sister to me.

" She was torn in half." He said through grunts, he was suffering worse than me. It was his own sister, his blood.

" I can't. I can't go through this again." I cried as he just held me tighter.

" I'm here." Derek whispered as my sobs began to quiet down.

" I'll find who did it I promise you." Derek told me as I quietly sob into his shirt. He held me for what felt like hours, no one could break us away from one another. We needed the support of one another.

" I've got you Fox." Derek whispered as I felt my eyes close. I felt my eyes drift shut, but a lone howl almost broke me out of my tired trance.

" I'll protect you to my last breath." Derek whispered as I feel myself drift.

" My fox." He whispered before I fell asleep.

_Trees surround me as I run. I hear heavy steps following me as if they were on all fours. I jump into a tree and bound back, but get thrown back. I see Laura screaming, reaching out for me. I tried reaching back, but a clawed hand pulls her by the hair into the shadows. She screams out._

**_Laura! _**_I cried out. I smell blood, I growled before I half shift. The creature above her growled. It's eyes glowing pure blood red._

I woke up trying to catch my breath. I was alone in my room, I see a note on my other pillow.

_Wish I could have stayed. Had to deal with another problem to deal with. Stay strong my fox. D._

I sighed and got dressed. I wish Derek could have told me where she was buried, but I'll let it slide, he needs to mourn and so do I. Going to school was a bit dull. I had to keep a straight face. During the last period, I see Dad and the Sheriff talking to Principal Thomas. I tuned my hearing to the conversation.

" We want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately." Sheriff said as I sighed. I see Dad coming towards me.

" Hey you ok?" Dad asked as I nodded. He gave me a 'don't lie to me' look.

" Derek came over and gave some news." I say as he nods. I felt my eyes water.

" Laura died. She was torn in half." I told him. He looked around and brought me to an empty classroom. I let my tears go and he brought me into an embrace.

" I got you baby." Dad whispered as I tried to stay strong.

" I'm not going anywhere. I'll make sure that Derek keeps you safe as well." Dad said we parted.

" He stayed till I fell asleep." I said as I held myself.

" The imprint is at work." Dad said as I let a small smile.

" I don't even know if we want anything. Not yet at least." I say as he nods.

" In time." Dad said as I nod. I see the Sheriff come into the room.

" Lexi." Sheriff says as I smiled.

" Sheriff." I replied before Dad patted my shoulder and walked away.

" I might as well see if Derek's home." I say to myself as the last bell rings. I get to my car and drive over to the Hale House. I get in through the back and see Derek reading a book.

" Hi." I say as he looks up and his eyes light up. I walked over and sat down.

" Rough day?" He asked as I nodded. He nudged his head, I laid myself at his side.

" Dad knows you stayed." I said as he chuckled.

" Of course. A wolf in a fox's den is dangerous." Derek says as I smiled a bit.

" But it's safe when my dad believes the imprint will take us further." I said as I looked at him.

" Yet I want to be safe. You protecting me. But maybe if something is there you can tell me cause I'll wait." I told him. He looks at me, about to say something, but was interrupted.

" Derek! Derek!" Scott's scream made my eyes slit and glow.

" Wait here." Derek told me, I nodded, I watched as Derek went outside. I waited all of ten minutes before Derek came back in.

" Is everything ok?" I asked as I got up. He nodded. I sat back down. Derek sat down next to me. I laid my head in his lap trying to get comfortable.

" Lets get something to eat." He said as I got up and smiled. We walked out of the house, I got in and we left.

" How do you feel about pizza?" I asked as Derek looked over at me, he smirked. He drove for about a half-hour before we found a pizza place. We go inside and get a pepperoni. I scarf down about two slices.

" Derek?" I asked as he looked up.

" You didn't come back just for Laura? Did you?" I asked as he shook his head.

" Before Laura left she told me something that made my decision to come back easy." He says as I nod.

" She said that she got wind that you returned home. That she got a lead on something else, but I didn't think anything of it till." Derek said before stopping. I took his hand in mine.

" You don't have to explain yourself. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I told him. He gives a small smile. We paid, well Derek paid and he took me home.

" Listen Derek, I know that the Imprint is a factor between us, but if you want to see where this goes. I'm up for it." I told him, he smiled. I placed a small kiss upon his cheek. I pulled away, I went inside and smiled. My heart was beating like a jackrabbit. I smiled as I went upstairs.

" Wolf in the Fox's den, huh?" I asked myself with a smile. I then laid down, I closed my eyes and let sweet sleep take me away.

_The lookout point of Beacon itself was something to applaud at. The moonlights glow bringing out the best of all the supernatural affected or nonaffected._

**_Little Vixen_**_ His voice called me. I felt his body pressing against mine from behind._

_**It's nothing to be ashamed of**__ I whispered before turning around to see him shifted. I see behind him those blood red eyes. The creature growls and howls._

**_An Alpha? _**_I asked before it pounced._

I woke up by a text. I smiled as I saw the ID was none other than Derek.

_I'm being arrested. They found Laura's body. Thanks to Scott.D._

" What! Oh Hell No!" I growled. I ran over to the Hale House as fast as I could. I see the site. Police tape in a rectangle way. Cops everywhere. One taking Derek away and putting him in the back of the cruiser. I feel my inner beast growling and yelping. My eyes glow. I see Stiles going towards the cruiser. Dad is on the porch.

_**This is so disrespectful.**_ I growled, I see the Sheriff dragging out Stiles. He then walked away. I pushed the two against the Jeep.

" Are you both out of your _**god damn mind!**_"I growled at them.

" Huh! What were you thinking!" I say as I felt anger. Scott made his eyes glow.

" Nice try wolfboy. You are lucky the police are here or_** I would tear you apart**_!" I growled as my fangs elongated.

" He killed that woman." Stiles exclaimed. I growled at him.

" You don't know anything." I growled at them. My eyes glow.

" Stay away from Derek or I'll do something about it!" Scott said as I smirked.

" You think you can take me huh! Dream on WolfBoy!" I growled at him.

" You don't know him!" I growled before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the person, Dad.

" Is there a problem?" He asked us.

" No. Not a problem Dad." I said as I backed off of Scott and Stiles. I see them look at each other.

" I'll go home." I told him. He nods and I start walking back.

**_I'll get out soon Lexi. _**Derek's voice filled my ears. I smiled, but it left my face. Scott and Stiles have wronged Derek. They broke a trust they don't even have with me. I went home and just sulked till night fell. I soon received a text.

_Meet me at the Lacrosse Field. D. _I just smiled. I walked to the field. There stood none other than Derek. I walked over to him and he smiled.

" I'm glad you kept your promise." I said as I saw him smile. He took my hand. I see Jackson lifting up a glove. He looked over at us. Derek and I then proceeded to walk away.

" He played." Derek said as I sighed.

" He thought he could take me, but Dad stopped me from doing something foolish." I said as he smirked.

" You were protecting me." Derek replied as I chuckled.

" I've got to get home." I said as I smiled. Derek took my hand and walked with me. He brought me home. I smiled as he placed a small kiss upon my forehead.

" Night Lexi." He whispered before I watched him disappear. I smiled, I went inside but not before hearing the howl again. This time it brought warmth and safety to it. Derek. I proceeded to go upstairs and fall asleep.


	3. Pack Mentality

I was driving my ass to school. It's been a solid week since the Lacrosse Game. I soon parked in the lot, only to see the back of a bus torn off.

" Oh dear sweet Jesus!" I said in a surprised tone. There was blood everywhere. The scents mixed into one another. Three, one I didn't know. Scott's and another I couldn't tell of. I let out a small growl, feeling my eyes glow, but went inside. I opened my locker as an announcement came on.

" Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The mech said as I huffed.

" Darn shame." I said as I felt someone grab my arm. I see its just Lydia.

" So, I heard that you found a man." She said as she smiled. I chuckled.

" You could say something like that." I say as I felt a blush come on.

" Sit with us at lunch." She says as I walked with her, wait we?

" Which we?" I asked as she smiled.

" Jackson, Danny, Allison, and Scott." She tells me. I smiled and nodded. This might be a good opportunity to see what Scott saw last night since I smelt his scent near the bus sight. Soon lunch arrives and I saw Scott and Stiles sitting down. I felt my pupils become slits, but I relaxed. I saw Lydia, Allison, Jackson and Danny.

" Figure what out?" Lydia asked as we sat down. I sat next to Danny.

" Just, uh, homework." Scott replied. I smirked, I feel Stiles concern coming off of him.

" Yeah. Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to Scott.

" Get up." Jackson said to Alec.

" How come you never ask Danny to get up?" He asked of Jackson. Danny just snickered.

" Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny said as Alec got up and left. We all got situated. I bite into my apple.

" So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar." Danny inquired as I bit into my apple.

" I heard mountain lion."Jackson retorted.

" A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia flatly told him, he looked at her. She looked up and in a Lydia fashioned way acted stupidly.

" Isn't it?" She asked Jackson, who shrugged that off. I just plugged in my phone and listened to my music till Lydia tapped my shoulder. I unplugged my headphones before listening to what she had to say.

" Yeah?" I asked as she smiled.

" So we heard that you were with none other than Derek Hale at the end of the game." Lydia says as all eyes trained on me.

" First of all he's an old friend of mine. Two, I'm 18, I know what I'm doing." I said as Scott's eyes trained on me. The bell proceeded to ring and school wrapped up quickly after that, I proceeded to go doing the homework that was assigned, I immediately got bored. Yet a knock at the window made me look up and see a very familiar brooding werewolf.

" I think I need to give you a key to my balcony door." I said as I opened the window and he came in. He smirked as I sat down on my bed.

" Hows the search for the Alpha?" I asked as I laid down, Derek sat down at the floor of my bed.

" More tiring than I thought." He said as I smiled. I sat up a bit and rubbed his temples, he let out a small groan, but I just kept going.

" You need to relax." I whispered before placing a small peck upon his forehead. I know that he was stressed, the feeling was wafting off of him and my inner fox was letting out yelps for an idea.

" Hard to do Lexi, you are a Fuchsbau. Werewolf here." He said as he turned to me. I snickered as I made my eyes change.

" Sometimes Derek." I say as I jumped off the bed and opened the balcony doors.

" A run could be helpful." I told him before half shifting. He got up, his eyes glowed. I jumped down and began to run. I could feel Derek's footsteps behind me. So I push faster, leaping into a tree and running on all fours.

" Not fair." Derek called out as I cackled. I slipped and began falling. I was caught by strong arms. I chuckled as I still see Derek's eyes lit up. I wriggle out of his grip and continue to run only to be caught by him.

" You caught me." I said as I was against a tree. He smirked at me. His eyes still aglow. I smirked at him, shifting to myself. Eyes still changed. I pressed my lips against his. It felt hot, hellfire couldn't even resemble this. Derek's hands went to my hips as I moved my hands to his neck.

" God!" I moaned as I felt him sucking a hickey into my shoulder after he moved my tank top strap out of the way. Derek pulled away and stared into my eyes.

" That was... new." I said as he looked carefully at my neck.

" At least you were smart." I said as he chuckled. We began to walk back to my place.

" You know the imprint is going to pull us towards each other." Derek says as I jumped to my balcony. He followed, I smiled.

" I'm kinda hoping for it to." I say as I smiled.

" I haven't even felt my first heat yet." I bluntly said as I looked into the sky at the star-filled night.

" A heat where I'll be lusting after you." I said as Derek looked away. I sighed and jumped on his back. He huffed as I bit his lower earlobe.

" Better me than anyone else at your school." He grunted before walking over to my bed, where I detached from him.

" Hopefully this whole damn Alpha shit will be over by then." I retorted as Derek pulled the covers over me.

" And nothing else getting in the way of it." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I soon felt sleep consume me.

_I was in the woods alone. I shifted as I saw a figure with glowing blue eyes clashing with a large form._

_**Leave him alone!** I growled as I tackled the animal. It backhands me and I fall back. Getting up. I see my hands covered in this red bubbling energy._

_**I said LEAVE HIM ALONE! **I growled before jumping on the animal and slamming my hands together on it's head. Energy pulsed and it cleared the forest._

I woke up a bit shaken, so I stayed home to take a mental health day, as night fell, I got a text from Derek that he was coming to get me. I smiled and got up. After getting dressed, I walked outside to see Derek's Camaro.

" Glad you're alive." I said as he looked confused.

" Had a bad dream of you versing something with glowing red eyes." I told him as he nodded.

" Maybe the alpha." He says as I nodded. He drove off and I looked outside, but my eyes went to his gas gauge. He was low on gas.

" You need gas there Der." I said as he sighed. We pulled into a gas station.

" I'm staying in the car." I say as he nodded. Soon I smelt hunters. Oh no! They got out of there cars and I see Argent.

" Nice ride. Black cars, though. Very hard to keep clean." Argent said as he began cleaning the windshield. I stiffened as he looked at me.

" I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" Argent says as he stares dead at Derek.

" Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?" Argent asked, I saw Derek clench his fist. He looked at me, I made my eyes glow. He calmed and unclenched his fist.

" There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" Argent asked as he placed the windshield cleaner down. He began to walk away.

" You forgot to check the oil." Derek called out. I see Argent stop.

" Check the man's oil." Argent called out, soon I felt shards of glass hit me, a rather large piece impaling my cheek. I bit my lip and held in my tears.

" Looks good to me." The hunter who broke Derek's window called out.

" Drive safely." Argent called out. As soon as they left, Derek carefully pulled me out of the car.

" I'll kill him." Derek growled as I see his eyes glow. I took his hand.

" It's ok." I told him. Derek then carefully pulled the glass out of my cheek. Derek's phone buzzed.

" I hate to disrupt our outing, but I have to do something." Derek told me. I nodded. Derek took me home and I went upstairs. As some hours passed, I was bored. I was currently reading in my room. I heard some tapping on my window. I see glowing blue eyes. I smiled and opened the window. Derek let himself in.

" Why do you smell of sweat? and Blood!" I asked as I looked him over. He sat me down.

" It's ok, it was just Scott fighting me. I'm ok." Derek said as I smiled. I rubbed my shoulder. Derek looked at me and I smiled.

" Stay with me?" I asked as Derek nods. I cuddled up to him and fell into a slumber.


	4. Magic Bullet

_A dense fog surrounded the forest, my Vulpin eyes aglow as I see a looming figure running on all fours. By the grotesque stench, I can make it easy to say it was the Alpha. Running by my side was none other than Derek, Wolven eyes aglow. The wind blowing my hair behind me. Derek let out harsh growls._

_**Got ya!** A voice cried out. I heard a shot ring out and Derek pushing me out of the way off it. I saw Derek groan in pain. I see the wound on his arm as I feel a slight pain in my arm. I looked up to see a figure with a smoking gun. A smirk upon their face. _

_**You'll pay** I growled, I run at them and about pounced on them._

I woke up to a howl, one of defeat yet seeking vengeance. I feel my right arm burning. I felt a slight sweat going on. I just laid my head back down on my pillow and fell back into sleep.

_The harsh cackling of the huntress lay loud in my ears. I snarled as I let myself shift. I felt Derek's hand upon my shoulder. Turning to his wounded form. _

**_She'll pay _**_I snarled out before bounding after her. I growled out as I see a red like aura surrounding me. I go to jump at the bitch but she shoots at me._

I woke up slightly sweating, my arm hurting. I feel my arm tingling, so I got dressed and got a jacket on. I go to school, the walk was tiring. As I walked into the building, I feel a drop of sweat go down my forehead.

" The hell is going on?" I asked myself as the day goes on slowly. I get out of class feeling worse than I felt that morning.

" Lexi? Are you ok?" Lydia asked as I leaned against my locker.

" Feeling a little off." I said as she felt my forehead.

" You do feel a bit warm." She says as I smiled. The bell then proceeded to ring.

" Hopefully I get slightly better." I said as I walked away.

" Where's Alexandra Vulpe or Scott McCall?" Derek's voice entered my ears. I was confused.

" Derek?" I asked as I went around the corner to see Derek cornering Jackson at his locker.

" Why should I tell you?" Jackson asked as I feel Derek's pain. Wait! was my pain coming through the forming bond?

" Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once. Believe me." Derek told him, I heard Jackson scoff. I walked up to them.

" Derek?" I asked him. Derek looks at me.

" So does your boyfriend sell drugs Lexi?" Jackson asked as I began backing up.

" it's none of your concern what Derek does." I said as I pushed Jackson aside, but he grabs my arm.

" No one walks away from me!" Jackson yelled. I soon feel Jackson's hand off me and soon Derek had Jackson pinned against lockers. The smell of blood wafted my nose.

" Derek let him go." I said as Derek pulled away. I took him to the boys' locker room.

" What are you doing here Der?" I asked as I smelt poison and blood waft off him.

" What did you do?" I asked as Derek looked up at me, he was pale and looked tired.

" I was shot chasing the Alpha." He says as I went wide-eyed.

" Have you been experiencing pain in your arm? Sweating?" Derek asked as I nodded.

" The Imprint Bond is getting stronger." I said as he smiled.

" We have to get you out of here!" I exclaimed as I helped him up. The bell rang, I helped him outside. I see Stiles' jeep. I get Derek over and stop the human from moving his vehicle. Stiles then gets out. Scott running up to us. I help Derek sit up.

" What the hell?" Scott asked as I felt the energy draining out of me.

" What are you doing here?" He demanded. I let out a growl to shut him down.

" He was shot." I told them as I felt pain going up my arm.

" Why isn't he healing? He's a werewolf! He should be healing." Stiles exclaimed. The sweat dripping from my forehead.

" He can't" I growled as I felt the pain getting worse.

" It was - it was a different kind of bullet." Derek coughed as I see drops of black blood come out.

" A silver bullet?" Stiles barked out. I growled at him, my fangs exposed.

" Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott confessed as I stopped growling.

" What? Who - who said 48 hours?" Derek asked as I looked at Scott.

" The one who shot you. " Scott told us. I felt my eyes glow as I see Derek's eyes go from his wolven eyes to his normal green.

" What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott told us, I growled at him and leaned on Derek.

" I'm trying to tell you, we can't!" Derek exclaimed as he held me close.

" Help me to put them in your car." Scott said as Stiles helped both Derek and I up. I was placed in the back of the jeep and Derek was placed in the passenger seat.

" I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott as his door shut.

" How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott groaned as I looked at him with eyes aglow.

" 'Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek says as I whined out the pain was crawling up my arm.

" Why should I help you?" Scott asked as I grabbed the side of the Jeep.

" Because you need both Derek and I. Personally my father would find you and you wouldn't like that." I growled before sinking into the back.

" Fine. I'll try. Hey get them out of here." Scott tells Stiles, who started his Jeep.

" I hate you for this so much." Stiles said as he drove us out of the school parking lot. As Stiles drove, I watched Derek taking his jacket off. I felt my vision going in and out. The Imprint Bond worked its magic, everything Derek felt, I felt.

" Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay? We're almost there." Stiles said as I got up.

" Almost where?" I asked as I saw Derek death staring Stiles.

" Your house." Stiles said as I got up, my eyes aglow.

" What? No, you can't take us there." Derek said as I see my claw are out.

" I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles asked in a slight chuckle.

"Not when I can't protect Lexi or myself." Derek said as he huffed out his breath.

" What about Lexi's place?" Stiles asked as I growled out.

" Bad idea. Dad could come home and tear into you." I growled before Stiles pulled to the side of the road.

" All right. What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles asked as Derek was heavily breathing.

" Not yet. I have a last resort." Derek calmly spoke out. I place a hand upon his shoulder.

" What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles barked out. I see Derek pulling his sleeve up. The wound was bad and infected.

" Oh, my God. What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out." Stiles spat out to us. I felt my eyes glow and fangs bared. Derek's eyes averted to me.

" Start the car. Now." Derek growled out. Stiles sat up at his command.

" I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles said as I see him look at me.

" In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead. Along with how Lexi looks, I don't think that your commanding is helping her." Stiles yelled out. I growled out as I felt my claws come out.

_**Start the car, or we're gonna rip your throat out - With our teeth.**_ I growled, Stiles stared at me. I felt my pupils turn into slits. He started the Jeep. I fell backwards.

" It'll be alright Lex." Derek said as I laid my head against his shoulder.

" So how do you know each other?" Stiles asked as I growled.

" None of your business." Derek wolfed at him. Stiles shuttered. It became dark before the three of us knew it.

" Call Scott again." I say as I feel my body shaking.

" Alright." Stiles told me. I begin to cough hard, I feel someone maneuvering me.

" Derek?" I asked as I see he is now in the back.

" I hate that the bond pushes the bad into either of us." Derek says as he placed his head upon my shoulder. I curl into his lap. I feel my eyes drifting close. I was soon shaken awake.

" We are here." Derek whispered as I sat up. We got out of the Jeep. I help Derek sit down. Stiles' phone goes off.

" Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked us. I went wide eyed.

" It's a rare form of wolfsbane." I say as I keep Derek sitting up.

" He has to bring me the bullet." Derek says as I see his under eyes are dark from lack of sleep.

" Why?" The human asked as I sighed.

" 'Cause I'm gonna die without it." Derek said as I grabbed the key and unlocked the clinic.I help Derek into the vet room.

" I hope to god that Scott gets here in time." I say as Derek chuckled at me.

" Get my shirt off." Derek says as I felt some pain in my arm, I take his shirt off. The wound was bad.

" Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles announced as I feel faint as hell. The bond working overtime.

" When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me. Lexi won't be alright." Derek said as I see him shifting tools. My vision goes blurry.

" "Positivity" just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles says as I growled, my eyes shift into their Fuchsbau way. Glowing molten gold and slitted pupils.

" If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time." Derek says as I see him grabbing a power saw.

" Last resort." I said as I felt worried.

" Which is?" Stiles asked as Derek looked at him.

" You're gonna cut off my arm." He replied as I felt woozy. I leaned hard against the table.

" Lexi?" Stiles asked as I felt my eyes shifting.

" The bond." I whimpered as I see the room spin. I sit down and Derek looks worried for me.

" Oh, my God. What if you bleed to death?" Stiles demanded as I tied the torrent around Derek's arm.

" It'll heal if it works. I won't go crazy murder fox on this town if he dies." I growled as I felt my eyes go full Fuchsbau.

" Look - I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said as I see Derek glare at Stiles.

" And why not!" I growled as my fangs bared.

" Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles complained. I lifted my eyes.

" You faint like a teenage girl at the slight of blood?" I growled out.

" No, but I might at the sight of a chopped - off arm!" Stiles yelled at me. I bared my fangs at him.

" All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek growled as I felt itchy with how Stiles didn't understand that this was bad.

" Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any.." Stiles started, but I was about to end it. I grabbed his shoulder and brought him close.

" Oh, my God. Okay." Stiles stammered.

" You don't help him. I'll show you what I'm capable of." I snarled. I heard Derek coughing. I let Stiles go as Derek begins to cough up black blood.

" Holy God, what the hell is that?" Stiles whimpered as I placed my hands upon Derek's back.

" It's my body - Trying to heal itself." Derek coughed out as I worried for him. Scott better get here.

" Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles says as I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

" You gotta do it now." Derek told him, I feel my emotions going berserk.

" Look, honestly, I don't think I can." Stiles says as I growled out.

" Do it!" I cried out. Stiles sees my worry and fear. He places the saw against Derek's arm.

" Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God." Stiles yells out.

" All right, here we go!" Stiles cries out. I hold Derek down.

" Stiles! Lexi!" Scott's voice rang out. I got up despite the pain.

" Scott?" Stiles called out. Scott comes into the room.

" What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled out. I helped Derek get up.

" Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." Stiles says as I looked at him.

" Did you get it?" I asked as Scott gave Derek the bullet.

" What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked as I felt weakened as the bond kept working.

" I'm gonna - I'm gonna." Derek whispered, but he fell, dropping the bullet. I slide to Derek.

" No! No! No!" I cried out as I placed my hands on his face.

" Derek you can't die on me." I told him. I looked up at Scott.

" Grab it!" I yelled at him as I then focused back on Derek. I lifted Derek's face.

" Please work." I whispered to the bond. I pressed my lips against Derek's. Pressing my life into it. Soon Derek moved against it, responding to my plea. His eyes opened as his eyes glowed as mine replied.

" We got it." Scott called out. I grabbed the bullet and gave it to Derek. He pulled out his lighter. I opened the bullet and tapped out the powder. Derek lights it smoke rises from the now powdered ash.

" This is going to hurt both of us." Derek says as I nodded. Derek slams the ashes into the wound. He screams out. I feel the pain in the bond and fall to the ground. My eyes glow as I growled out. I sit up as Derek's wound heals. He sits up and embraces me.

" I'm ok." I told him. He places his head in the crook of my neck.

" That - Was - Awesome! Yes!" Stiles yelled out. I helped Derek get up.

" Are you okay?" Scott asked as I huffed.

" Well, except for the agonizing pain. Putting Lexi in danger. I'm alright." Derek sarcastically tells them. I just chuckled.

" I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles says as I huffed. I picked up Derek's shirt.

" Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, All of us! You got that?" Scott says as he stares at me.

" You have no choice in my life McCall!" I growled, wanting to attack him. Derek, however, pulls me into him.

" And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything!" Scott yells at him.

_**Why you little!**_ I growled out. Derek, however, held me close to his body, but I didn't mind it.

" You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked as he was stern. His emotions were clear to me and me alone.

" Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said as I growled out.

_**You don't know anything!**_ I growled out.

" I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek tells him, Scott looked confused.

" What do you mean?" Scott asked. I felt Derek's emotions. Soon Derek, Scott and I went to the hospital.

" I'll stay in the car." I said as Derek nodded.It was about ten minutes before Derek returned to the car.

" My place?" I asked as Derek nodded. The car ride was very quiet, as soon as Derek parked on the side of my house, I saw Dad wasn't home. Derek and I walked upstairs. I sat on my bed, Derek sat next to me.

" Today was eventful." I said as I felt my jacket come off.

" You smell like blood." I snickered before feeling Derek press a small kiss upon my forehead.

" Stay here tonight." I whimpered as Derek looked outside. He looked back at me and nodded. Derek brought me close.

" You could have died today." I said as I placed my hands on his chest.

" I wouldn't dream of dying on you Lex." He tells me as I nodded. Derek grumbled as I smiled. I felt him removing my top.

" You are a frustrated wolf." I said as I gave him my eyes. Derek smirked as I locked lips with him. His hands gripped my hips as I gripped his hair in my hands. I pushed him down upon my bed . Trailing down my hands before tearing his shirt off with my claws.

" And you are a frustrated fox." Derek chuckled. I smirked, I pressed my lips against his neck. Derek carefully removed my bra straps, before pressing his lips against my shoulder. I bit my lower lip.

" We should slow down." I said as Derek smirked at me.

" Exactly." I said as I got up from the bed and changed into a tank top and shorts. I soon got back into bed, Derek pulled me into his bare chest. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

" Goodnight Derek." I whispered as I felt the warmth from the Wolf.

" Goodnight Lexi." Derek whispered as his arms wrapped around me. I felt sleep take me as my eyes closed.

_Fog surrounded me as I run in the woods. Loud steps could be heard from behind me. I turned around to see a form with glowing red eyes. The Alpha, I growled as he ran at me. I jumped at him, claws raised. The red aura surrounded me, but I crashed into him._

_**You won't win** I growled as I caused him to fly backwards. He gets up and roars out. I run at him, but he swipes his claws hitting me._

**_NO! _**_Derek cried out as I see him tackle the Alpha. The Alpha tears into Derek._

**_DEREK! _**_I cried out as I went to tackle the Alpha, fangs bared and claws exposed._

" Derek!" I cried out as I sat up, my claws out. I felt someone holding me. My eyes aglow as I turn to the person holding me. My fangs bared at them. I relaxed when I saw who it was.

" Derek." I calmly said as I shifted back.

" You wanna talk about it?" Derek asked as I looked at him, shirtless and only wearing pants.

" Not really." I replied as I rubbed my shoulder.

" Lay back down, it'll be ok." He says as I smiled. I laid back down and curled into Derek's arm and let his presence calm me into a peaceful sleep.


	5. The Tell

I was at school, in the chemistry class of all places. Harris was talking about boringness.

" Just a friendly reminder - Parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a "C" average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment." He told us as I sighed.

" I already have an A in this class." I grumbled to myself, I was currently thinking about the makeout session I had with Derek this morning.

_Derek held me close as I wrapped my arms around him._

_" So the Alpha killed a video store clerk?" I asked as I sat on the bed._

_" And I don't know why. I'm keeping you in the loop." Derek said before he laid me upon the bed. His lips trailing my ear._

_" You ok?" Derek asked as he had his shirt off. I pulled him under me._

_" You're being perfect." I growled as I bit his ear lobe. He groaned as I saw my alarm go off._

_" Continue this after?" I asked as I laid on his body. He smirked as I got up from bed._

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the bell rang.

" Thank god." I said as I sighed, I left and went into the hallway.

" Lexi?" Stiles asked as I turned to him. I sighed, I might as well get used to this. He and Scott helped Derek heal from the bullet wound.

" Yeah?" I asked as I leaned against my locker.

" I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about when Scott and I got Derek arrested." He says as I looked at him straight.

" I forgive you, but Scott I'll need an apology from him." I said as he nodded. I begin walking away.

" So, I was wondering if you needed a study partner? Or if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked as he gave a sheepish smile. I chuckled at him.

" Sorry, but A. You're not my type. Sorry. And B. Derek would kill you if he found out you asked me out after what happened after the bullet incident." I told him. He nodded and the bell rang.

" I gotta go to my next class." I told him before walking away. I got away from him. I smelt Derek's scent enter my nose. Why was he here? Was the bond making it hard for him to stay away? I followed it to the boy's locker room.

" Then calm down and say it again." Derek says as I opened the door to see him countering Jackson.

" Say what? That I'm not lying?" Jackson asked as he stared at Derek.

" Tell me that you didn't see anything. Slowly." Derek says as I can hear Jackson's heartbeat.

" I didn't - see anything. I'm not lying."Jackson told him, I see Derek pull Jackson's head aside. I see in the mirror that Derek's claw marks were on Jackson's neck.

" You should really get that checked out." Derek says before I pulled him out of the room and into Coach's room. I pulled his lips to mine as I shut the door. Derek's hands go to my hips. I gripped the back of his head.

" You. Are. So. Predictable." I said in between breaths as Derek pressed his lips to my neck. He looked deep in my eyes and smiled before pressing a kiss upon my forehead.

" School is boring as hell and I'm pretty much done with it." I said as Derek looked at me. Derek smirked at me.

" Well let's get you out of here." He told me. I smirked as I pulled my phone out. I called my father.

" Hey Daddy." I said as he answered.

_Hey Alexandra. _ Dad says as I heard the chipper in his voice.

" I'll be leaving school, Derek and I..." I started.

_You and Derek? So the bond is increasing the bond between you. _Dad says as I chuckled.

" You could say that." I chuckled as I felt Derek press a kiss upon my forehead.

_I hope you are being safe. _Dad said as I scoffed.

" Don't worry Dad, I'm smart." I said with a smile.

_Alright, I'll inform the school of your absence. I hope that the PTC goes well. _Dad says before I chuckled.

" Thank you. I love you Dad." I replied as he chuckled. We said our goodbyes and I hung up. Derek and I left.

" I really don't care who know, as long as damn hunters know." I said as he and I ran to his place. The Hale House still stood.

" You really know how to run." Derek said as I smirked. I pounced on him and wrapped my legs around his waist. Derek pressed his lips against my neck as I tore his shirt off my claws.

" Sorry." I said as he smirked. He licks against my neck.

" Dear god Der!" I exclaimed before he turned his head towards the door.

" Hunters!" I whimpered as Derek put me down. I loped into another part of the house. Derek holding me as I heard them come in.

" No one home." One of the exclaimed. My hearing working as I heard them walking into the house.

" Oh, he's here. He's just not feeling particularly hospitable." A female hunter said as I felt Derek tense up. Oh no!

" Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." A male said as I heard them walking.

" Really? A dog joke? We're going there, and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like." The female says as I heard venom practically spill from her lips.

" "Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she had her first litter."" The female called out. Derek looked at me, his fangs exposed.

_**Stay Here**_ Derek said as I see his eyes glow. Mine glow in response, pupils slitting.

" Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" The female yelled out. Derek roared out and I watched him leave. I felt pain as I felt a slight electrical feeling rip through me.

" This one grew up in all the right places." The female said as I maneuvered around to see her.

" I don't know whether to kill it or - lick it." She told him. Kate Argent, the bitch that was chasing my father and I. I fight the urge to shift. Kate zaps him again. I feel it and fight the urge to attack.

_This bitch tricked Derek all those years ago! She set this home on fire! _My inner fox cried out. I felt my pupils slit themselves, my eyes going from glow to human.

" 900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you? Or fire." Kate told Derek. I felt my fangs come out.

_**Keep it together **_I growled to myself.

" Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true." Kate says as I feel my claws come out.

" Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" Kate says in a seductive tone.

" Wouldn't be the first time." Derek says as I felt pain through the bond. Emotional pain. I feel my bones shifting.

" Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister." Kate whispered, my supernatural hearing kicked in. I fall on my knees as I feel my forehead shift into it's Fuchsbau way.

" Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" Kate says as I heard her get up. I saw nothing but red.

" Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." Kate said in a cheery tone.

_Must. Get. Derek. Out. _My inner fox told me. I growled out.

" Unless - You don't know who he is either." Kate called out. I move to see Derek looking back at me. He and I began to run out of the house as Kate fired her gun. We ran pretty far. I soon fall to the ground. My inner Fuchsbau fighting for control to kill Kate.

" Lexi?" Derek asked as he was on his knees. I looked up at him.

_**Imprint Is Safe. **_I said as I felt my Fuchsbau calm down. Derek takes my hand in his. I shift back.

" Been a bit since I shifted." I say as the sun sets.

" I'm glad you are ok." Derek whispered before we shared a longing kiss. We stayed like that for what felt like hours. Soon the sun set, I inhaled and smelt the Alpha.

" It's going for the school." Derek says as I got worried.

" My Dad's there." I told him. We proceeded to run on all fours to see the school in a panic. I see the sheriff about to get hit by a car. I rush and push him out of the way.

" Lexi!" Dad screamed out. I fell upon the pavement. I cried out as my back was shifted wrong. Sheriff helped me sit up and Dad looked at me.

" I'm ok." I said as my spine was healing quickly.Shots rang out as I was helped up. Derek ran to my side. I laid my head on his chest. We gathered to see that Chris Argent had shot a mountain lion. Dad pulled Derek and I aside.

" Earlier I was informed that shots were fired at the Hale House." Dad said as I nodded.

" Daddy it was Kate, she attacked Derek and I." I said as I felt myself shaking.

" Did she know you were there?" Dad asked me. I shook my head.

" Derek needs to stay safe. I need him safe." I whimpered as I felt tears going down my face. Dad looked at me then Derek.

" Derek, protect my daughter. Stay with her at all times. Either beside her or at a distance. She means more to me than my own life. Stay at our home." Dad says as I see Derek's eyes flash and then Dad's eyes flash their Fuchsbau way. An agreement was made then and there.


	6. Heart Monitor

It's been about two days since the mountain lion was shot in the school parking lot. I was to stay home to recover. I was laying in bed trying to cope with the way I was feeling. My dad could have been hurt by the Alpha. I heard someone jump through my open window.

" Why must you creep in here?" I asked as I chuckled. Derek smirked as he sat down.

" So how was your visit?" I asked before I pounced upon him and kissed him. Derek pulled away.

" What's wrong?" I asked as he gave me a sheet of paper. I looked at it and saw that it was a deer with a spiral on its side. I got off of him.

" Where did you get this?" I asked as I got up from the bed.

" I was visiting Peter, trying to see if I could get a sign from him." Derek says as I set the paper down on my desk.

" Did you get anything?" I asked as I turned around, sitting down upon my chair.

" No, but when I went to my car, I saw the note. I have a theory on who the Alpha is." Derek told me as I looked up at him.

" Alan Deaton." He said as I shot up.

" The vet?" I asked as I was surprised.

" The police report says they questioned him and he said that he hadn't seen anything like it." Derek explained as I crossed my arms.

" You feel he is hiding something?" I asked as I walked over to the balcony. I felt Derek behind me. His arms wrapped around me.

" I've been tracking him. He disappears and reappears as if nothing happened." Derek replies as I turned to him.

" And let me guess." I say as I sighed, Derek lifted my head up.

" You want me to stay hidden and safe." I say as I looked at him. He sighed and nodded.

" I can feel your emotions, remember. Just spike them, something. I'll be there." I said as he smiled. Pulling my hips close to his, he stared into my eyes.

" I feel the same thanks to the Imprint bond you placed on me all those years ago." Derek said as I snickered.

" You know we are stronger together." I whispered as he glowered upon me.

" Don't be a sour wolf." I whispered as he let his guard down enough for me to kiss him. He pressed into it as I smiled. Derek pulled away.

" Be safe." I say as he looked at me. He nods and I watched him jump and run off. I went back into my room and got changed into a black long sleeve and jeans. I began reading my family's Beastiary.

_Fuchsbau couplings are rare due to the species being almost driven to death's call. However, not all is known about Fuschbau mating with another of the Were's. However, Imprinting can be expected after the first shift and phasing. _

" Rare?" I asked as I just continued reading.

_As the Imprinting Bond grows. The Bond can't be broken. Emotions can be felt between one another. Rare, but, as the Bond grows, the Imprinter and Imprintee can hear each other's thoughts. Also maybe enough to see what their Imprint sees._

_" _Interesting." I say as I pictured in my mind Derek kissing me against a tree. I bit my lower lip, but stopped as I felt a spike of worry not from me.

" Derek." I whispered before placing the book upon my shelf and jumped from my balcony. I see flashes of the Animal Clinic sign. He has to be there. I run on all fours to the clinic. I jumped on the Camaro. I go inside to see Derek tying up the vet.

" What happened?" I asked as I was worried, I felt Derek's hands on my cheeks.

" It's ok." He told me. I sighed as I placed my head against his chest.

" We're gonna prove he's the Alpha." He says as I quirked my eyebrows.

" Wait? We.." I asked as he stared carefully into my eyes.

" Scott. He stopped my interrogation." He says as I felt worried.

" It's ok." Derek says before I pressed a longing kiss upon his lips. We parted, our foreheads touching. I helped Derek put the vet in the back. I then proceeded to sit in the passenger seat.

" You trust me?" Derek asked me. I nodded solemnly.

" Of course." I said as he pressed a kiss upon my cheek.

" I'm doing this to protect you, us, your dad." Derek says as I made my eyes slit and glow. Derek's eyes glowed back. I nodded and he proceeded to drive us there. I soon get out of the car, seeing Scott.

" Where's my boss?" Scott asked, I then see Stiles.

" Lexi?" He asked me as I felt Derek's presence behind me. I turned into my imprint and just felt him.

" He's in the back." Derek replied to Scott, completely ignoring Stiles.

" Oh, well, he looks comfortable." Stiles replied as I looked up at Derek. I see Scott and Stiles walking towards the school.

" What the hell do you two are doing?" I asked as they turned to me.

" Derek said I was linked with the Alpha." Scott says before he looked up, probably at Derek.

" I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott says before I watched them break into the school. I sat up on the Camaro's trunk.

" I never expected any of this." I say as I looked up at the almost full moon.

" How so?" Derek asked as I felt his gaze upon me. I looked at him.

" That a rogue alpha would be killing in my home town. A classmate of mine being bitten by said Alpha." I say as I felt my heart racing. Derek soon was in front of me.

" Seeing me after all these years." He says as I smiled. Derek then proceeded to lock lips with me. I held his cheeks with a smile on my face. Yet, a pathetic noise broke Derek and me apart.

" You've got to be kidding me." Derek whispered as I chuckled. I laid my head upon Derek's shoulder. Inhaling his scent, one to comfort and one to embrace. But soon we heard a real howl. I got off the trunk as I saw the two boys walking out.

" I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" Derek accused them. I crossed my arms.

" Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott replied with a smile.

" Yeah, it was loud. And it was AWESOME." Stiles exclaimed as I growled at him.

" Stuff it." I replied as Stiles looked at me.

" Ease up there Lexi. No need to be uptight." He says as I made my eyes change, causing him to shutter to Scott.

" What'd you do with him?" Scott asked as I was confused. Derek looked behind and I felt worried.

" What? I didn't do anything." Derek says before I felt pain. I turned around to see Derek bleeding out from his mouth. I screamed as the boys pulled me with them. I saw my imprint thrown by the one thing he was trying to protect me from. The Alpha. I screamed as the two boys pulled me into the school.


	7. Night School

" How could you!" I screamed at them. My eyes changed, I didn't care what they saw.

" What! Do you want to die!" Stiles exclaimed as I felt my fangs come out.

" I can take care of this!" I growled before running off. I heard them calling out for me. I ran pretty far, I went to a lone classroom. Pulling out my phone. Trying to call my dad.

_This is Blake, If this is an emergency. Please call 911. Other than that. Leave me a voice message. _Dad's voicemail hit.

" Damn it!" I exclaimed as I felt afraid, the beep went off.

" Dad! The Alpha is here. At the school, Scott howled for it. He trapped us in the school." I told him quickly.

" Worst thing, he injuired Derek. I don't know if he's badly hurt or..." I couldn't finish that sentence.

" Just find me!" I exclaimed before hanging up. I took deep breaths before I made my eyes change.

_**I'll find you. **_I growled before I began running around the school. I inhaled and smelt the Alpha, he was in the school. I made my claws come out. I see Scott and Stiles running, then a large figure. I growled out at it. The Alpha.

**_Come and get me! _**I growled out as I half shifted. The Alpha roared out and I went to attack him. I swiped my claws at him, but he grabbed my arm. Throwing me into some lockers. I got up and growled.

**_You'll pay for what you did to Derek _**I growled before slashing at him, rage fueling my attack. I fully shifted as I slashed its chest. It roars out in pain as it stumbles. I hear footsteps. The Alpha runs off as I shift back.

" Lexi?" Stiles asked as I ran over to him. I ran into the room and took deep breaths. Stiles locked the door behind him.

" Are you ok?" Lydia asked as I nodded.

" I was being chased." I said as I looked at Jackson, Allison, and Scott talking.

" Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles says as Lydia perked up.

" What?" She replied scared as hell.

" Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles replied to her.

" What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked as I felt the urge to shift and go for the Alpha again.

" What, who killed him?" Jackson called out as I took deep breaths.

" No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed." Lydia tried to explain everything. I felt my heart racing, I turned away from everyone as my eyes changed completely.

" Not now!" I growled as I fought the urge. their voices were unclear as I focused hard not to shift. But Scott's voice pulled me out, but in the worst way.

" It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said as I turned to him. No! I fought the urge to kill Scott with my claws. I closed my eyes, I knew they changed. I had to focus.

" No, Derek killed them." Scott said again. I opened my eyes.

" All of them?" Allison asked as I slowly walked towards Scott.

" Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott yells at her. No! It's not true. I fought the urge more and more.

" And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott says before I throw a punch at him.

" How dare you! Derek would never hurt anyone!" I screamed as Scott was on the ground. I felt someone pulling me away from the young werewolf.

" He trapped us in here!" Scott yelled back at me. I cried out as my emotions exploded out of me. I didn't know whether Derek was alive or not. The Alpha. I see Stiles was the one who held me back from Scott. I pushed him off of me.

" I can't even look at you." I said as I turned away from Scott. I walked away, I felt someone pull me into their arms. It was Jackson. I just accepted it and felt tears going down my face as I sobbed.

" Call the cops." Jackson says as I felt my tears drying up.

" No." Stiles replied.

" I already called my dad. He's the deputy. I got his voicemail." I said as I pulled away from Jackson, who nodded at me.

" Stiles call your dad, please." I say as Stiles shook his head.

" Wh - what do you mean "No?"" Jackson asked as if to defend my honor.

" I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles coughed out. I glared at him.

" Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him. Lexi's dad is apart of it for christ sakes." Jackson says as I felt the urge to shift. I can't stay in here much longer.

" I'm calling." Lydia says as she pulls out her phone. I see Allison staring at me worried. All because I punched her boy toy.

" Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." Lydia says as she was hung up by a cop.

" The police hung up on you?" Allison asked as Lydia was worried.

" She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia exclaimed as I sense worry, thanks to my Fuchsbau abilities, I sense emotions.

" Okay, then call again." Allison exclaimed as she was scared.

" No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Stiles said in a calming way.

" I'm out of here." I said as I went to a door that lead to the second level. I felt someone grab my arm.

" Stay with us!" Scott exclaimed, I pulled away from him.

" Why should I!" I whispered my eyes changed, only he could see.

" You left Derek for dead. Dragging me from him." I growled as I forced my eyes to go normal.

" I have to find him." I said as I feel everyone's eyes on me.

" I'd rather go out fighting!" I exclaimed before leaving Scott's grip and running out of the door. I go running, letting my nose lead me. I soon found myself in the gym. I see Scott is there.

" Are you serious!" I growled as he went under the bleachers. I walk over to see him grabbing at the keys. I see the bleachers are starting to close.

" Scott get out of there!" I screamed, he runs and gets out.

" You are crazy!" I exclaimed, I heard some growling. I see the Alpha, I half shift.

**_I see round two bitch! _**I growled out. I run at the Alpha full rage, but he hits me and I go flying. I land on my back. My shirt torn by claws I feel my side had claw marks. Blood falling out of it.

**_Fuck! _**I growled out. I look to see the Alpha on top of Scott. He roars out. No Alpha will compel me. I get up with pure will. I hear Scott roaring out as he is forced to change.

**_Scott No! _**I growled out as I got up, blood falling on the floor. My healing slow. Scott gets up and proceeds to walk away. I fully shift and roar out at the Alpha, who roars out at me. I run at him and sink my claws into his arm.

**_You won't win! _**I growled before he sank his claws into my back. I roared out before slicing his face. He growled before he lifted me up, slicing my stomach. Throwing me at the wall.

_**You want some more!**_ The Alpha looked like he was about to run at me, but stopped. I felt blood coming out of my slowly healing wounds. The Alpha jumped out of a window and I collapsed in a pool of my own blood. Breathing hard. I can feel them slowly healing.

" Lexi!?" I heard a voice. I lifted my head up. It was from Derek.

" You're alive." I said quietly. I felt him pick me up. I yelped in pain as he carried me away.

" It's from the Alpha." I whispered. I laid my head upon his chest as my Imprint carried me away. I watched with tired eyes as Derek carried me into the woods.

" Where's the car?" I asked as I felt tired from blood loss and the wounds healing slowly.

" Had to hide it." Derek says as I can see my place.

" Scott said you killed them." I whispered. I felt Derek's anger, but it subsided. The door opened.

" What happened?" Dad's voice rang in my ears. I felt set on a table.

" The Alpha. It hurt Derek." I said as I felt out of breath. I see Dad getting supplies.

" I'm ok now." Derek whispered as he took my hand in his. I felt my shift get torn off. It felt like hours as Dad clean my wounds, them healing to the point they stopped bleeding, but were still open.

" Derek protect me. I had to fight the thing. That hurt him." I whimpered to my father.

" You fought bravely kit." Dad whispered before I felt Derek pick me up. I hear Dad's phone ringing. He walks away. Derek took me to my room and laid me upon my bed.

" I'm glad you are ok." I say as Derek placed a kiss upon my forehead. Dad came in.

" Derek, I hate to say, but you were pronounced as of now the most wanted man of the state." Dad says as I sat up.

" On what charges!" I exclaimed before wincing at the still slowily healing wounds.

" The three murders that the Alpha did." Dad replied as I felt tears going down my face.

" Daddy this can't happen!" I exclaimed as I felt Derek pull me into his arms. I sobbed. Derek soon lifted my chin up so I could see his eyes.

" I'll keep my eye on you from afar Fox." Derek whispered to me before pressing a kiss upon my forehead.

" They can't catch me if they tried." Derek whispered as I embraced it, soon I opened my eyes. Derek was gone. I cried out and soon felt Dad bring me into his arms. I cried in my father's arms.

" It's alright Lex." Dad whispered as he tried to calm me down enough to the point I could see. Dad laid me in bed, putting the fur blankets over me. I sniffled as Dad placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

" Get some sleep Lex." Dad whispered as he made his eyes change. It wasn't too long before I drifted into sleep.

_I see the Alpha, snarling and growling. I go to attack him. The Alpha slams me into the wall._

**_I'll kill you_**_ I growled before he throws me far. He comes to attack me, but he swipes at me. I prep for the attack, but Derek blocks it, with his body. He is coughing up a lot of blood._

I wake up screaming, I feel my dad pulling me into his arms.

" It's ok!" Dad exclaimed as I let the tears flow. Because of the Alpha's killings, Scott lied about them being Derek's. Now Derek was going to be hunted by not only the police but the hunters. All was lost for me.


	8. Lunatic

I woke up to my alarm going off. The last four days have been a personal hell. I have been having small preheat episodes. Plus dealing with the fact my boyfriend, who is also my imprint, is on the run from not only hunters but the police.

" Hey Lexi?" Dad asked as I came down the stairs.

" Dad, I know what you are about to say." I say as I sit down at the table.

" I have to go to school, I can't put it off. Who knows what kind of rumors have been spread." I say as I had my car keys in hand.

" That's not what I was referring to." Dad said as I nodded.

" I'll be home right after school. Promise me you'll find him before anyone else does Dad?" I asked as he got up and pressed a hand upon my shoulder.

" Don't worry. I will. I promise that he'll protect you. Even if the inevitable happens." Dad says as I glowered at him.

" Please don't." I say as he smiles.

" I'm too tough to die on ya Kit." Dad says before his radio goes off.

" Love you Dad." I whispered before I got in my car. I see a note on the passenger seat. I opened it up.

_Howl for me if anything happens tonight-D._

" I will Derek. I promise." I say with a smile. I drive to school, as soon as I got to the lot, I see there are cops all around. I grab my bag and go in. Practically ignoring everyone's stare.

" Get through today then get home." I whispered as I got to my first class. As the class went on, I could hear their whispers.

" I wonder what happened that night." One asked as I bite my lower lip.

" They need to find Derek and put him away." Another responded. I gripped my desk.

" Who cares. He's hot. I wouldn't mind jumping those bones." A girl says in a lustful way. I feel my claws dig into the bottom of my desk. I closed my eyes trying to focus. Soon the bell rang and I got out of there. I went into a lone classroom. Trying to breathe.

" God, why of all times does Derek have to be the subject of a manhunt." I whimpered as I felt hot. I had to get through today. I stayed in the room until the warning bell of the next class was heard. I get through two more classes before lunch.

" Karma's a bitch." I whispered as I see Scott. I sit down with Jackson and Allison.

" Mostly about Scott. I haven't talked to him." Allison says as I sit next to Jackson.

" Probably a good idea." Jackson says as I felt worse.

" It doesn't help that you missy disappeared on us." Jackson says as I sighed.

" Sorry, my dad found me. I was covered in wounds, but I'm ok." I say as Jackson smiles.

" I'm just glad you're ok." He says as I smiled.

" Gym apparently was covered in blood in two spots." Jackson says as I quirked up my eyebrows. That was my blood.

" Do they know the cause?" I asked as he shrugged.

" Not at all." He replied. I finished my lunch and left the room.

" Lexi?" Lydia asked as I turned to her.

" Hey, sorry I didn't call you." I say as she smiles.

" It's alright. Are you ok? You ran off that night and I was wondering where you ran off to?" Lydia asked as I rubbed my shoulder.

" I'm ok. Just nervous as hell. Wanting to go home and relax." I say as I smiled, but it falls as I see Scott walk over.

" Hey, Lydia? Can we talk for a second?" Scott asked as I backed away.

" Of course." She replied. I see her walking away and Scott flashes his eyes at me before following Lydia. I went for the rest of my day. The feeling got worse. After the final bell rang, I darted out of the classroom. I bumped into someone.

" Stiles." I huffed as I moved past him.

" Lexi, we need to talk." Stiles called out. He got in front of me.

" I don't need to talk to you." I said before he pulled me into a lone classroom.

" What the hell!" I exclaimed as he shut the door.

" I need your help." He says as I crossed my arms.

" Why in the fuck should I help you." I growled at him.

" Because Scott could kill someone." Stiles says as I shake my head, my eyes changed.

_**You and Scott threw Derek under the bus. The Alpha fought me to the point I was in a pool of my own blood. **_I growled as my fangs came out.

**_Do you know who picked me up from that? Derek did! _**I growled as I got in his face. I blinked and forced myself to go normal.

" It's thanks to you and Scott that Derek is wanted. You don't know what the hell you did." I said before passing him.

" Lock him up with chains." I said before leaving. I got out into the lot. I got to my car and gripped the wheel. I started my car up and got home. Dad was home as well, I put the car in the garage and darted inside.

" Dad?" I asked as I called out for him.

" Lex, glad I caught you." Dad says as he was dressed in his deputy's uniform.

" You have a shift?" I asked as he nodded.

" 'Fraid so." Dad replied as I nodded.

" Be safe. Full Moon and Alpha werewolf killing people." I say as Dad nods and brings me in for an embrace. I hold him before letting him go. I watched my own father walk out the door. I went upstairs and went to bed early. I had no experience with heats cause this would be my first one.

" This is going to suck." I whispered. I felt consumed by sleep.

_Derek's hands wrapped around my body. The way his hands moved about my skin felt amazing to the touch. His eyes glowed as I bit his lower lip._

I woke up gasping as my heat hit me fully. My body was sweating and crying out. I gripped the pillow to hold me to earth. I felt weak from my body expelling my heat pheromones. It was overdrive and I felt want, no, need for Derek. I sat up with all my strength. I forced my eyes to change.

**_DEREK! _**I howled as I heard it carry out. I collapsed on my bed. My breathing hard and heavy. Sweat riddling my body. I sat up as I saw Derek rushing to my side.

" I'm here." He whispered as I inhaled his scent. I smiled as I gripped his jacket in a weak attempt to tear it off of him.

" Lexi. I can't." Derek whispered as I felt tears going down my face.

" Please." I whimpered as I pulled him to me. He looked worried.

" Please." I whimpered as I sat up. Placing a hand upon Derek's cheek. Derek pressed a kiss upon my lips. I pulled Derek to me.

I carefully pulled Derek up on me, my body crying out for him. I longed for his touch.

" Don't make me wait." I whimpered as he tore my shirt and pants off. I felt his gaze before locking lips with him. I never felt so driven to Derek this much. I tore Derek's clothes off and licked his neck. He groaned at this as I felt him rip my bra off.

" Are you alright?" Derek asked as I wrapped my arms around him. Feeling him pepper my skin with light ghosting kisses. I could feel his member against my lower stomach.

" Nervous." I whispered as I felt the heat get worse. Derek smiled before lifting me up. I felt his hard body against my lean body. My inner fox pushing against the wall.

" Are you sure?" He asked as I could feel the tip of member against my underwear. I removed them as I made my eyes change. The heat was at it's peak.

" I've never been surer in my life." I whispered. Derek then nodded and kissed me. I gripped his lower back. I felt him enter inside me. I gasped out as I felt not only hints of pain, but pleasure as Derek settled inside me. I wrapped my arms around him as I took deep breaths.

" It's alright." Derek whispered. I can feel every vein upon his member as it settled within my soaked heat. I couldn't ever have imagined it to feel this good. I nodded at him to move, he slowly moved back and began a slow pace. I could practically feel him and all he was inside me. I let out gasping breaths as he was opening me up to our future as equals.

" So good!" I moaned as I gripped his shoulders. I moaned and mewled at the pleasure. I didn't want to lose this feeling as I cried out, my heat letting out slick as Derek drilled into my core.

" God!" Derek growled. I cried out as I felt my climax nearing quickly.

" Derek.." I whispered as I felt him lifting my legs to wrap around his waist. I felt his thrusts quicken and deepen. I soon felt my walls tighten as I felt my fangs come out. I placed my lips upon Derek's shoulder and sank down as I came. I had claimed Derek as my equal. I let go as I felt Derek's member's base beginning to swell.

" I can't hold on much longer." Derek whispered in my ear.

" Give it to me Derek. Claim me as your equal." I moaned as I felt his lips at my shoulder before he sank his fangs into my shoulder. I cried out as I felt waves of pleasure ride through me. We were one as Derek proceeded to knot me. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable, but I didn't care. Derek and I were one.

Derek maneuvered us to the point I was on him. He was rubbing my back, my head laying on his chest.

" You alright? Was it alright? You're not hurt are you?" Derek asked as I lazily lifted my head. I placed a loving kiss upon his lips.

" It was perfect. My love, it was everything I hoped for." I whispered. Derek huffed as I let my body relax.

" No more shivering, no more sweats. I feel alright." I whispered as I felt tired.

" Then sleep." Derek chuckled as I felt the thin sheet barely covering us.

" Will do sour wolf." I whispered as my eyes closed.

_I see Derek and I in this clearing. It was surrounded by fog. The growls escaping nothing other than the Alpha. It, however, falls dead upon the clearing, burnt to a crisp and throat torn open. The moon was high in the sky. Moonlight lit the clearing._

_**Perfect **I whispered as Derek's eyes glowed red. He smiled before placing a loving kiss upon my forehead._

I awaken to feel Derek turning towards me, I smiled. The sheet now covering us both. I felt we were separated, I see Derek's eyes open. I smiled as he moved me into his arms.

" I'll have to leave soon." He says as I huffed, I just cuddled into his embrace.

" Hold me till then." I whispered. Derek doesn't say anything and just holds me. I soon fall asleep in his arms.


	9. Wolf's Bane

It's been about two week since Derek as made wanted by the entire state. I was driving Derek's Camaro. From the Argent Bitch of all people.

" She needs to go much faster." Stiles commented. I growled before shifting gears, of course, they found out about Derek trying to find the Alpha and forced their way into it.

" Scott, I don't think Lexi grasping the concept of the car chase here." Stiles says as I made my eyes change.

" If she go faster, she'll kill us." Scott called out.

" She's gone!" I growled as I drove fast, Stiles turned on the police radio.

_All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works. _The radio spoke out. I drove there with persission. I soon see Derek being shot as I enter the Iron Works.

" Open the door!" I yelled at Stiles. He does so as I see Derek cowering.

" Get in." Stiles screamed out, Derek ran over as he got in the back.

" What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked as Derek slammed his hand against the seat.

" He wouldn't have to lie low if it wasn't for you!" I growled out.

" Damn it, I had him!" Derek growled out as I drove quickly.

" He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up." Derek says as I see his eyes glow.

" Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles said as I made my eyes change.

" Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make him the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." I yelled out as I gripped the wheel.

" Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it." Scott says as I turned left into a backway.

" Derek? How did you find him?" I asked as I looked over at him.

" The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Derek spoke calmly before Stiles got between Derek and I.

" Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked before I pushed his head back.

" Why him?" Scott asked as I shivered.

" I don't know yet." Derek replied, I huffed.

" What's the second?" I asked as I see Derek pull out a piece of paper.

" Some kind of symbol." He replied, I see in the mirror that Scott looked surprised.

" What? You know what that is?" I asked as Scott sighed.

" I've seen it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Scott says before I drove them to their homes and driving Derek and myself to my home. Dad welcomed Derek inside with haste. I lead him up the stairs and pressed my longing lips upon his. He carefully laid me upon the bed.

" I missed you too much." I whimpered as Derek pressed his nose in my hair. I felt his hands removing my clothes with no effort, but he stops.

" I want to hold you tonight." Derek whispered before licking at the bite mark he left on my shoulder. I nuzzled up to him. Derek couldn't help but scent me as I felt my eyes drop.

_The Alpha raged out as I saw Derek fighting it. I was being held back by someone. I watched as the Alpha was set ablaze. It falls as Derek swiped its throat open, it turns into a human. Derek looked at me with those gorgeous red eyes. But I see Kate smirk before she had Allison firing an arrow for my abdomen. I cried out._

I woke up sweating as I had a sheet surrounding me. It was still nightfall. I felt my eyes were in their Fuchsbau way. I closed my eyes to turn them back.

" Lexi?" Derek asked as I turned to him, he was shirtless, only wearing pants. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

" Yeah? What is it?" I asked as he sat up and placed a hand upon my shoulder.

" You shifted in your sleep. I tried pulling you out of it, but you woke up." Derek says as I just laid back down, Derek pulled me into him. I relaxed into his touch. I let myself fall into a slumber.

_Derek walked over to me and caressed my cheek, those glowing red eyes were comforting. I saw behind him the burnt body of the Alpha. Yet I also see another body on the ground. I couldn't see it clearly, but I could smell blood._

_**I tried to stop it. **Derek whispered, I felt tears going down my cheeks, but why?_

I woke up to sunlight coming into my room. I looked to my left to see a note, I picked it up.

_Your father has called you away from school, claiming you to be ill. Rest up, I will retrieve you later. D._

I smiled at it and placed it upon my desk.

" Glad you are keeping your word Derek." I whispered before I just let the day slip past me. Soon night fell. I felt a small pain in my head form.

" Ow." I say as I felt my head hurt. I gripped it tightly as I fall to the ground. I feel myself shift, I cried out. I see my father come into the room.

" Lexi! What's wrong?" Dad asked as I cried out, I felt like I was being torn apart. I feel something expand out of me, surrounding me, protecting me.

" I can't believe it." Dad whispered as I see myself surrounded by this red aura. I felt safe yet in a word, protected.

" How do I make it go away?" I asked as I feel scared. Dad smiled and took my hands in his.

" Think of the one you love." Dad says as I thought of Derek. His smile, his voice, his smell. I feel the aura vanish.

" What happened?" I asked as Dad sat me in bed and got my family's bestiary. He opened it to a page where I see a fox surrounded by the same aura I had projected.

**_The WahrGreistFuchs_**

**_Legends of Fuchsbau have been passed down from generation to generation. However, one is said to be the most powerful of Vulpine Like Supernatural. It is known as The WahrGreistFuchs. The Spirit Fuchsbau._**

**_It is said the WahrGreistFuchs comes from a Powerful Fuchsbau Coupling. Hunters determine the coming of the WahrGreistFuchs, so they hunt the Fuchsbau's species to prevent its coming._**

**_WahrGreistFuchs have the ability to produce a cloak of immense power. The cloak resembles the Kyubi, a nine-tailed fox. The cloak acts as a shield, protecting the WahrGreistFuchs from any harm. The cloak increases their power and speed. WahrGreistFuchs are fast and not easily seen._**

**_The WahrGreistFuchscan deal great damage with extreme focus _**

**_Hunters believe to run into one is an immediate death sentence._**

**_Hunters consider the WahrGreistFuchs to be the unholy offspring of Hell's Fire & Lucifer itself._**

**_The only chance to survive is to hide and pray you never crossed its path._**

" Talk about being a powerhouse." I say as I looked at my father.

" I had a feeling that you weren't a normal Fuchsbau like me or your mother." Dad says as I smiled.

" Do I need to train to control it?" I asked as I got up. Dad got up and embraced me.

" You have all the control you need." Dad says as we parted. I smiled as he walked away. I sat down on my bed.

" All the control I need." I repeated my dad's words. I made my claws come out. I closed my eyes and felt the aura surround my hands, I opened my eyes to see the aura was red.

" So this is the projection of my soul." I said as I smiled. I let the aura vanish as I hear my phone buzz. I picked it up.

_Come outside, I'm here. D_

I smiled and went outside to see Derek in Stiles' Jeep. I walked up to it.

" So Shaggy and Scooby need me?" I asked as I see Derek glower.

" You love me too much to be upset with me." I say as I got in the back. Derek sighed as Stiles drove off.

" So what did you find out?" I asked as we soon were at the hospital.

" The text that got sent to Allison's phone was sent from Melissa's computer." Stiles says as I huffed.

" Great." I say as I felt scared. Stiles' phone rang, as he answered it, I could hear cheering.

_Did you get the picture? _Scott asked as I huffed.

" Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles proclaimed before I watched Derek grab his hand.

" Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek asked as I chuckled at Stiles' whimper of pain.

_No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing._ Scott replied to Derek's question._  
_

_And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line._ Scott asked Stiles. This can't be good.

_Where the hell is Bilinski?_ Coach's voice rang out.

_Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start._ Scott tells him, I see the solemn look on Stiles' face.

" I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles says before hanging up.

" You're not gonna make it." Derek said as I placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, in a silent way of saying ' we'll be alright'.

" I know." The boy replied as I looked forward at what could give way of who the Alpha is.

" And you didn't tell him about his mom, either." I say as Stiles lets the wheel of the Jeep go to rub his hair.

" Not till we find out the truth." He replied as I laid in the back of the Jeep.

" By the way, one more thing." Derek says as I see Stiles look at him. Derek then proceeds to slam Stiles' head on the steering wheel. He cries out in pain as he lifts his head off of it.

" Oh, God! What the hell was.." Stiles pleaded as I see Derek had a stone-cold look on his face.

" You know what that was for." Derek yelled at him.

" Go. Go!" Derek said as I watched Stiles leave the jeep and go into the hospital. I get in the driver's seat.

" So, did anything happen?" I asked as Derek looked at me.

" He basically had me strip tease this boy named Danny to figure out who sent the text." Derek says as I laughed. I smiled before pressing a kiss upon Derek's cheek.

" My big bad werewolf." I whispered as he smirked, he took his hand and caressed my cheek. I felt him press a kiss upon my lips. But it was interrupted by Derek's phone ringing.

" Stiles." He told me, I nodded as he answered.

_Yeah, I said I can't find her. _Stiles says as I huffed, just great.

" Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle." Derek asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

_Yeah, well, he's not here either._ Stiles says as I quirked my eyebrows.

" What?" I asked myself. Wait!

_He's not here. He's gone, Derek._ Stiles announced as I fit the pieces together.

" Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" Derek called it. I felt my eyes change.

" We have to fight." I say as we got out of the car and rushed inside. I see Peter and growled. I can feel the aura inside me bubbling. I heard the person Derek elbowed fall.

" That's not nice. She's my nurse." Peter says as I growled.

" She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." Derek says as I see Stiles go down and get out of our way.

" You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter asked before I growled and attacked him. He grabbed my neck and smirked.

" Seems you and Derek were busy. He's claimed you." Peter said as I coughed.

**_Better that than dead by the hands of a psychotic asshat who calls himself an Alpha!_** I growled before he threw me to the floor. I see Derek go to attack him, but Peter flung him like he was a rag doll. Picking him up by his throat.

" My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter said in a way I felt scared, but I felt the aura protecting me from below my skin.

" You want forgiveness?" Derek growled as Peter looked at him sorrowfully.

" I want understanding." Peter says before slamming Derek. I got up and growled.

"Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness." Peter says as I gathered strength.

" Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter said in a monologue way. I went to tackle him, but Peter threw Derek at me. We fell through a glass panel.

" Come on." I whimpered as we dragged ourselves to the morgue. We were at a dead end. Derek pulled me into him. We watched as Peter blocked our way out.

" I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but." He says before looking at a mirror, he spun it quickly. His face and his scars healed. He stopped it and saw his now healed face, then turned to us.

" When you look this good, why wait?" He says smugly. He walked over to Derek and me.

" Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family. Now that Alexandra is your mate. She is too." Peter says as Derek held me tight.

" I'll protect her from the hunters and any other person that wishes to hurt her." Peter says as he stares at me.

" All I ask is for some cooperation. Nothing too big." Peter says as I could feel Derek's worry for me and the swell of protectiveness forming through the bond.

" I'll help you. Keep her out of danger. But the moment she's in danger, it's over." Derek said as he helped me up. I looked at Derek with worry.

_Lexi trust me. _Derek's thoughts entered my mind. I was surprised. The bond made it possible, who knew?

_I hope you know what you are doing._ I thought back. Derek then placed a kiss upon my forehead.

" Get home Alexandra, from what I can tell. It's going to be a rough night." Peter tells me. I walk away, heading home.

" I trust you, Derek." I whispered before I found myself home. I go to my room and sit down, letting the aura surround me. Keeping me safe, who knew what else the early night had in store. I will survive this.


	10. CoCaptain

_I see myself in the Hale House, blood was shed upon the floor. I feel the aura under my feet. Bullet's littered the floor._

_**You won't win.** I growled as I attacked the figure who was above the body of a familiar way. They shot at me, but my aura blocked them. _

_**You die tonight!** I growled before tearing into their throat, blood splashing upon their collapse. I roared out, letting the sound echo throughout the preserve. I feel someone turning me to them, it's Derek, his eyes are glowing red, he pressed his lips upon mine before going into the crossfire, I scream out._

I gasp out as I shot up. I feel the sweat upon my face as I get out of bed. I see that the aura is surrounding me. I calm my heart rate enough to let it retreat. I pick up my phone and it says its the next day. I was only in a black tank top and shorts.

" God damn." I whispered as I shook my head. Sleep has been peaking more and more in my schedule. I shook it off as I saw a figure with glowing blue eyes.

" Don't do that!" I said before smiling. Derek smirked before pressing a kiss upon my lips.

" Don't worry, I waited till nightfall." Derek whispered before pulling me to him, I couldn't help but feel weak at the knees. I wanted him as I felt him wrap his arms around my lower back. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him.

" God!" I whispered as Derek sucked a mark upon my neck, but it just healed over. But a howl broke out, I jumped as Derek held me to him.

" I have to tend to something." Derek whispered as I sighed.

" Right, your deal with Peter." I say as I felt sad.

" Hey." Derek says as he lifted my chin with his finger.

" It'll be alright." Derek whispered before he placed a small kiss upon my forehead.

" I hope so love." I whispered as I watched Derek jump off my balcony. I went back to my bed and just felt different. I didn't know why, but I just ignored it. I got a notification on my phone. I opened it to see it was a text from Dad.

_I got a late shift tonight, I'll be home as soon as I am able to. I love you. Dad._

I smiled as I placed my phone upon my desk. I soon felt anger and sadness filling the bond. I saw flashes of the Hale House.

" What did you do?" I asked as I jumped out of the balcony. I began running, my eyes changing as I felt panic weld up inside. I see the house and I burst in. I see Jackson at the base of the stairs, Scott at the top of them and Derek blocking the exit. What the hell!

" Excuse me. Co - captain." Scott says before he jumped down, he shifted and so did Derek.

**_Move! _**Derek growled as I came out.

_**No. **_Scott replied, I see Derek look at me. But I also hear the firing of an arrow.

_**Cover your eyes! **_Derek called to us. He grabbed me and pulled me with him to a corner as bullets soon began firing at the house. The Argents found us! I see Scott was down, bleeding black blood! He must have been hit by a wolfsbane laced bullet.

_**Scott! Go! **_Derek growled, Scott looked like he didn't even have the strength to move. Quickly Derek went to Scott and threw him to an exit, I watched as Scott ran out of sight. Derek then turned to me.

_**Lexi! Run! **_He growled at me. I shook my head as tears fell out of my eyes, staining my cheeks

_**I can't lose you! I'll find a way out! **_Derek told me before I felt him press his lips to mine before I saw him go to the door. I let myself phase into my fox form, I ran out of there as I heard him growl out. I ran a pretty good distance. My paws keeping me standing, but I phased back.

" Oh god!" I whispered, I ran a hand on my head. I ran home. I saw dad in the drive.

" Lexi?" Dad asked as tears escaping my eyes. Everything hitting me at once. I cried out, the wind carrying them as I collapsed.

" They took him!" I cried as Dad held me.

" Who?" Dad asked as I let out a suffered filled yowl.

" The hunters. They have Derek." I cry, Dad's eyes changed before he held me tight.

" I swear to you, I will find him." Dad whispered to me. I felt numb to most things right at that moment. I felt Dad picking me up, carrying me into the house and into my room. Laying me carefully on the bed.

" I can't lose him." I whimpered as I felt Dad place the covers over me.

" You won't. I won't let you feel the pain of that." Dad whispered as he got up and shut the balcony doors, closing it off from the woods that surrounded our very home.

" I promise we'll find him." Dad says as his eyes changed. I let my tears pull me into slumber.

_I was in the woods, I could hear Derek's screams echoing throughout the fog._

**_You'll never find him Fox Scum! _**_Kate screamed as I heard some arrows fly, I ran away. I can see Derek chained to a wall._

_**Let him go! **I screamed as I felt myself shift. He was screaming as the electricity flooded his body. I soon felt an arrow go through my chest. I broke it off and attacked the bitch with claws exposed._

_**You die now!** I growled before slicing her throat open. She takes the last breath and goes limp. I heard Derek scream, I turned around and saw the Alpha had ripped him apart. I felt energy explode out of me before I attacked the Alpha._

I woke up in a panic, I walked to the balcony and looked at the moon.

" I promise I'll find you, Derek." I whispered as I felt my fox agree with me.


	11. Formality

I woke up and felt everything hit me from last night. Derek was captured by the hunters and I didn't know what happened to him. I can't feel anything through the bond. They must be using something to prevent him from sending or receiving anything. I just got up and went to school.

" Lexi?" Lydia's voice broke me out of my small funk I was feeling.

" Yeah?" I asked as she smiled.

" So, we are going to the formal. Have you got a dress yet?" She asked as I breathed quickly out of my nose.

" I completely forgot to get one." I said as she linked her arm in mine.

" Well I'm taking Allison so we can go dress shopping. Come with." She exclaimed as I smiled, it would at least something to distract the lone feeling.

" I think I'd like that." I said as she smiled, the bell rang and we went to our classes. After my classes, I swang by the boys locker room. to see Stiles, Scott and Jackson talking.

" You want me to take her to the formal." Jackson asked as I walked to them.

" I don't want you to. I need you to." Scott tells him as I saw Stiles smile at me. I gave a small one back.

" Screw you. You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other." Jackson says before I coughed.

" Well says the girl whose boyfriend saves your life when the hunters opened fire." I said before standing next to Stiles.

" Right, and I think you owe Lexi." Stiles said as Jackson sneered.

" They left me for dead. I don't even know what she is." Jackson says as I growled quietly.

" Scott got shot for you and almost died from the wolfsbane. I don't know how he is ok, but I am glad." I said as I pointed a finger at Scott then at Jackson.

" Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound." Jackson says before turning his attention to Scott.

" It healed dumbass, its one of the perks of most if not all supernatural." I said as I saw him roll his eyes.

" Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance." Scott says as I see Jackson scoff. I felt the urge to shift.

" Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this." Jackson argued back. I made my eyes flash.

" How are we supposed to do that! Think why did I leave!" I growled before Stiles placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Not my problem." He said as he got in my face.

" You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt." Scott says as I smelt Jackson's lack of care hit me.

" What if I get hurt?" He asked as I see Scott's face unfaze.

" Then it's worth it." He replied, however, Jackson scoffed.

" Not to me." He tells us before he walks away. I got to him before he left the room. I slammed him against the door. My fangs bared and eyes changed.

" Listen up Jackson. I have control of my emotions, but I can let that all go right now." I growled as I see him shaking.

" Derek is being tortured by hunters because of your dumbass most likely. He's the love of my life and I don't know if I'll find him alive!" I growled out. Jackson was shaking even more.

_**Take Allison to the dance or find out what it's like to be chased down by the real monsters that lay in the night.**_ I snarled before he nodded quickly. I let myself go back to my normal self. I walked out of there.

" I just admitted that I love Derek." I whispered, I smiled and went on with the rest of my day. Later I found myself with Lydia and Allison in the mall.

" What's wrong Ali?" I asked as she sighed.

" Nothing's wrong, I just - I have a lot on my mind." She replied as I nodded. The three of us finding the escalator to the dress department of the mall.

" You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress." Lydia says as I smiled.

" Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected." Allison says as I quirked up my eyebrows.

" I don't think I want to know." I say as Lydia smiled.

" Excellent." She replied as we went in.

" But not as much as I'm going to ask." Allison says as I see Lydia perk down.

" What? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as we stopped.

" It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else." Allison says as Lydia quirked her head a bit.

" Who?" The strawberry blonde asked as I see Allison lay her eyes on a familiar Stiles.

" Him." Allison says as Lydia let out a small sigh. I see Stiles look our way then smile.

" Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile." Allison told her. Soon we were all looking for a dress. I couldn't seem to find anything, but a voice caught my attention.

" That's not your color. Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter." Peter's voice made me turn to see he was helping Allison. I shouldn't worry, but I still keep my guard up.

" Because I'm pale?" Allison asked as I watched their interaction.

" Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect." Peter replied as I see her nod.

" Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?" Peter asked for her hand. She nods, he takes it and I watched as he compared her skin to the tones of the dresses of the rack. He then picks one and hands it over.

" See? Much better. You're not here alone, are you? Shopping for dresses - with friends. High school dance." Peter compels as Allison looked nervous.

" Formal." She replied before I heard the PA system spark up.

_Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate. _The PA says ax I walked up to the two.

" Did she just say a blue Mazda?" She asked me.

_5768\. Your car is being towed. _It finished as I see Allison's eyes go wide.

" Oh! That's my car." She yells before I watched her run off.

" I'm glad you are keeping your promise." I said as I placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Let me find you a dress the rest of these hormonal girls will be jealous of." Peter says as I went with him.

" I did promise my dear nephew that I would protect you no matter what the case. I plan on keeping it." Peter says as he watched my reaction. I truly felt greatful and nodded. Soon Peter pulled down this one dress that I couldn't help but love. The dress was beautiful, the royal blue material was stunning, at the mid-center was a belt was bedazzled in a sequential pattern. It was strapless, the bottom had the same color but was crystal organza and smooth.

" This will make your eyes pop." He says as I smiled.

" Thank you Peter." I say as I take it in my arms. I looked at him worried.

" What is it fox?" He asked as I had a sad smile upon my face.

" Find him." I whimpered before Peter pulled me into his arms.

" I will." He tells me before he leaves. Soon Allison and Lydia find me and we pay for our dresses. We all went to our homes and got ready for the night.

" It'll be ok." I whispered as I got ready. I showered and did my hair. My hair was down and straightened, all it's long locks laid down to my lower back. My eyes accompanied by a golden smokey eye look. I put on the dress and my ornate filigree leaf blue satin pumps. My bracelet shining by the moonlight.

" You ready Lexi?" Dad asked from downstairs. I smiled as I knew that Derek would have said I look beautiful. I went downstairs as I saw Dad smiling.

" You look beautiful." Dad says as I smiled, blush flushing my very cheeks.

" Thank you." I say as Dad smiles.

" I'm so proud of you. Your mother would have said the same." Dad says in a kind way. I smiled as he embraced me, I got in the car and we drove to the dance. We soon arrived.

" If anything happens you howl, yelp or yowl. I will be there." Dad says as I nodded.

" I love you Dad." I said as I saw him smile. I got out of the car.

" Love you too kit." Dad replied before I nod and shut the door. I go into the school. The gym was covered in decor and people were dancing. Danny comes over to me and smiles.

" You look great." He says as I smiled, he chuckled.

" You went stag didn't you?" Danny asked as I shook my head.

" The one who was meant to take me kinda got..caught up." I said as I rubbed my shoulder.

" That sucks." Danny says as I chuckled.

" Where is your date?" I asked as he smiled.

" He is getting us some punch." Danny says as I smiled.

" That's good." I say as Danny nodded as I see Scott run up to us.

" Danny, Danny, dance with me." Scott practically demanded of him.

" What?" Danny asked him. Danny looked at me with pleading eyes.

" Can't help you there Danny boy." I said as Coach tried to drag Scott, but walked away. Scott then went dancing with Allison. I saw Peter in the crowd.

" Is everything alright?" I asked as he took my hand and we went over to a corner.

" I need you to be careful. I've spotted a few hunters around the school." He says as I felt my heart rising.

" What are they planning?" I asked as I see his eyes focused on me, but what was he focusing on?

" I don't know, but you need to be careful. I will find Derek." He says before he walked away.

" Great." I say as I sit upon the bleachers. I feel an unease feeling waver through the air and I felt uneasy as I walked outside. I take a few deep breaths as I went back inside. Everyone was dancing and I could see Stiles walking out of the gym. It was none of my business.

" Derek, where ever you are. I hope Peter finds you or Scott. I don't care who does. As long as it's not before me." I say as I felt my eyes glow. Thats when I hear screaming. I darted outside, people were running. Fear washed over me as chaos rained. I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I fell to the ground.

" Too easy." A female voice says before I saw with blur vision that someone slammed my attacker and growled. I saw the person lifting me up bridal style then everything went black.


	12. Code Breaker

I woke up to the sound of beeping.

" Turn it off." I said as I opened my eyes. I was in the hospital. I was still in my formal dress and shoes.

" Thank god you are awake." Dad says as I see him, he embraces me. I was confused.

" What happened? The dance? The screaming?" I asked as Dad calms me, I felt content.

" A hunter hit you in the back of the head. I scared them off, but you weren't waking up. The screaming was caused by Lydia, your friend, being found on the lacrosse field, she was attacked by the Alpha." Dad says as I felt afraid, Peter attacked Lydia!

" But why?" I asked as I see him shake his head. I see a nurse come in, Melissa McCall.

" Am I ok?" I asked as she looks at my chart.

" Well other than the bump on your head, you are alright to go home, but I do want to give you some prenatal vitamins." She says as I was confused, I see Dad expression unchanged.

" What?" I asked as she looked at me.

" We did some bloodwork and saw you had HCG levels." She explains as I sat up.

" What are you saying?" I asked as she looked confused.

" It means you're pregnant." She says ax I went wide-eyed. I was pregnant? I was carrying Derek's baby!

" Are you positive?" I asked as Melissa nodded.

" Blood tests don't lie." She told me. I just unconsciously place a hand on my stomach.

" How far along am I?" I asked as Melissa looked at my charts.

" You appear to be three weeks along." She explained to me, so I got pregnant when my heat arrived.

" Can I be released?" I asked as she nodded. Soon I was released, I got the vitamins and Dad got the car. I got in and the drive home was something.

" Dad I'm sorry." I said as he sighed.

" I kind of expected this, the Imprint bond is a strong one with you and Derek." Dad says as I smiled.

" I'm not getting rid of it, I can't bring myself to that." I said as Dad pulled into our garage.

" We need to find Derek." I said as I go inside. I change out of my formal clothes and get into a tank top and pair of black jeans. I go to the mirror, placing a hand on my flat stomach. I was carrying life within me. I soon heard a howl, Scott's. Why was he howling? But another replied.

" Derek!" I say before jumping from the balcony and running towards the source. I scan the area to see Scott and Derek coming out of an underground gate. I run to my Imprint.

" Thank god!" I cried, Derek held me to him. I inhaled his smell. I could feel the love flowing through me. The bond holding us in the moment.

" Never do that to me again!" I exclaimed before he smiled. Derek pressed a longing kiss upon my lips. I couldn't help but kiss back. We parted.

" I love you." I said as I made my eyes change. Derek's eyes changed.

" I love you too Alexandra." Derek replied before I helped him into the woods, close to the Hale House.

" Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right." Derek says as I quirked my eyebrows. I had yet to tell him what I recently discovered.

" What do you mean?" Scott asked as I felt worry in the bond from my love.

" I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's -" Derek started, but Scott shut that down quickly.

" No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy." Scott said as Derek huffed.

" Fine. You're right." Derek complied, Scott nodded, soon I watched Derek fall. He had an arrow in his shoulder.

" No!" I exclaimed, my eyes changed. The pain flowed in the bond. I see the source. Allison and the bitch Kate. I watched as Allison fired an arrow. It was coming at me, I don't feel the arrow hit me, but I heard a growl. It was my father, his eyes changed and his fangs exposed.

" Dad!" I exclaimed before he pulled me away.

" Dad! We have to help them!" I exclaimed. Dad looked at me as I felt my eyes welding with tears. Something tells me someone was going to die tonight. I see Scott trying to explain things to Allison, it looked like she wanted to believe him, but she shook her head.

" Thank God. Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself." Kate said to her niece, I froze at that.

" You - you said we were just gonna catch them?" Allison says as Kate smiled.

" We did that. Now we're gonna kill them." Kate says as I saw her shot Derek in the chest.

" NO!" I cried out as I felt the pain, Dad breathing heavily.

" See? Not that hard." Kate says as Allison looked like she was hesitating.

" Dad please!" I begged.

" Stay hidden. I'll take care of Kate." Dad says as I see his claws are out.

" Oh, no - I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look." Kate says as she points the gun at Scott.

" Kate, Kate, what are you doing?" Allison exclaimed as I watched Dad go out there, exposing himself to both Allison and Kate. Kate just smiled as she saw my father. I saw her pull out a different type of gun.

" You tried to kill my daughter!" Dad growled, Kate smirked at this. Did she try to kill me at the formal?

" She's a beast like her mother. Like her father! I poisoned her, but your beast of a daughter survived." Kate said as I was in shock, she killed my mother?

" You're going to pay for everything you have done to my family." Dad growled before lunging at her, but Kate was quick and then it rang out. The shot. I watched as Dad fell to the ground with a growl.

" DAD!" I screamed out as I shuffled to him. The smell of something wafted the wound. I watched as Kate turned to Scott. I press my hands on the wound, my dad was bleeding out. The wound doesn't feel like its healing.

" Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." Mr.Argent called out, I saw with tear-filled eyes that he had a gun pointed at his sister.

" I did what I was told to do." Kate says as she tried justifying her actions. I let out a growl. Argent looked over at me then at his sister. I kept the pressure on my father's chest.

" No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 - year - old boy with no proof he spilled human blood." Mr.Argent said as he then looked over at my father and me.

" You shot a man that works with the police. You killed the wife of the man you just shot. We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent." He says as I feel tears in my eyes let loose.

" Put the gun down." Argent told his sister before he shot the tree at her left then had it back at her.

" Before I put you down." He told her, I saw the door to the Hale house open up.

" Allison, get back." Argent says to his daughter. She does so.

" What is it?" Allison asked as I feel my eyes glow.

" It's the Alpha." Scott said before I watched everyone fall to the ground except Kate.

" Come on! Come on!" Kate cried out, soon Peter had her arm, she shot off twice before he broke her arm. He threw her at the porch. He quickly drags her inside, Allison goes after them. I stay with my dad.

" It's going to be ok." I said as Dad groaned in pain. I wanted to take his pain.

" I feel shrapnel in my chest, the bullet was laced with something." Dad says as I felt tears going down my cheeks. I see Derek get up, he was shifted.

**_Stay with your father. _**Derek tells me, I nodded as he went into the house.

" Dad it's going to be ok." I said as Dad let his eyes glow.

" I don't think so kit." Dad said as I saw Scott getting thrown out of the window and the Alpha grabbed him. Roaring in his face. I saw Scott kick him in the chest.

" Dad, stay with me." I say as Dad winces in pain, The Alpha falls into the porch, gets up and growls at Scott. I saw Stiles and Jackson. Stiles beeps a car horn, The Alpha looks. Stiles then throws something at the Alpha. But he catches it.

" Oh damn!" Stiles mutters. Scott tosses Allison her bow and she fires an arrow at the bottle in his hand, it blows up and the Alpha's arm catches fire. The Alpha tries to put his arm out, but I see Jackson throw another bottle at the Alpha, his entire body covered in flame. It tries going for Allison, but Scott kicks him away. The Alpha goes a little way before crawling away. Soon he shifts back into a severely burnt Peter then collapses.

" Dad, don't leave me." I whispered as Dad holds my hand. I see Derek go over to Peter and stand above him. Scott gets up.

" Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." Scott says as I feel Derek already has his mind made up. Peter killed Laura and all those people. Peter was too dangerous to stay alive with that power.

" Derek. If you do this, I'm dead." Scott begs as I see Derek shut his eyes.

" Her father, her family - what am I supposed to do?" Scott yells at him, but I see Derek open his eyes.

" You've - already - decided. I can smell it on you!" Peter growled, I saw his eyes glow. Derek lifted up a claw hand.

" Wait! No, no! Don't!" Scott screams out, but it's too late, Derek slashes Peter's throat open. Soon Peter stopped moving, I saw Derek get up. His eyes glowed no longer a cold steel blue but a blood-red signifying him as Alpha.

**_I'm the Alpha now. _**Derek said as everyone here saw it. Dad began to cough up black blood. Derek came over quickly.

" I don't think I have much time left." Dad says as I feel the tears flowing.

" You can't leave me Dad." I cried as I took his hand in mine.

" Derek will protect you." Dad said as I nodded, tears falling down my cheeks.

" You protect them with your life." Dad whispered to Derek, who looked up at me.

" You protect my grandchild." Dad told my love. Derek looked at me and I nodded.

" I will protect them till the end." Derek says as Dad nodded. Dad began coughing up more black blood. I knew that he didn't have anymore time left.

" You don't have to hurt any more Daddy." I whispered as I began shaking, tears falling down my cheeks.

" It's ok. I'll be ok. Your grandchild will be ok." I whispered as my hands shook. Dad started shivering badly.

" It's ok to let go." I whispered as I saw my Dad slowly stop moving.

" I love you Daddy." I say as I saw him grow still. I began to sob. Blake Vulpe was no longer with us. I let out an earth-shattering cry. Derek then carefully got me into his arms. Everyone around us was either crying or in disbelief. Derek picked me up and he walked all the way to my home. I laid on the couch, hand on my stomach, I was numb.

" I have somethings to take care of." He said before placing a blanket on me, I pressed a sorrowful kiss upon my forehead. About an hour passed before I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Sheriff Stilinski and two other officers.

" Lexi, can I come in?" He asked as I nodded, he comes in as I feel that I'm shaking.

" Your father was shot down in the line of duty." He said as I then proceeded to break down again.

" Why!" I cried out as he then proceeded to hold me, he calms me down to the point I'm sniffling.

" It seems he was gunned down by Kate Argent before she was killed herself by an animal." He tells me as I am shaking even more.

" Anything else?" I asked as he nodded.

" Derek Hale was also exonerated. He is no longer wanted by the state." Sheriff explains as I nodded.

" That's good, my father entrusted him to keep me safe and always will." I say as I see Derek come into my home. Sheriff nods and soon leaves. Derek embraces me as I feel no tears in my eyes anymore. We go up the stairs and into my room. We silently remove our clothes and get into bed. Embracing one another, I feel his hand on the flat of my stomach. We soon fell into a slumber. Nothing would bring me out of this state till I was ready. With Derek, the new Alpha of Beacon Hills, to protect me and our unborn child growing in my womb, nothing would break us apart.


	13. Omega

The weekend was eventful, to say the least. The funeral was Monday and I was searching currently for a dress to wear. Ever since the discovery that I was pregnant, Derek has been nothing but protective over me more than usual.

" You alright?" Derek's voice hit my ears as I jumped, I turned around to see him.

" Please don't scare me." I say as he hummed. I proceeded to sit on my bed.

" Sorry, how shall I ask for forgiveness." Derek says as he sits next to me. I just laid on my bed and rubbed my stomach, life bloomed there and I will love my baby.

" I can see the cogs turning in your mind." Derek said as he sat in front of me.

" I don't know how I am gonna go to school and listen to all the rumors, if there are any about my..." I said as he placed his hand over my stomach.

" I'm here to keep you safe. That's what I promised him." Derek said as a scream, unlike anything I've ever head echo throughout the forest.

" I'm going to attend it." Derek said as I sat up.

" But." I started, but Derek pressed a longing kiss upon my forehead.

" I'll be back before midnight." He tells me as he covers me with the fur blanket. I laid in peace as he jumped off my balcony. I closed my eyes and let sleep pull me into slumber.

_I see myself in the woods, big belly. I am cornered at a tree as a man with a broad sword._

_**Please let us go. **I whimpered, the man smiled at me. I heard a growl, Derek full shift with glowing red eyes go to attack the man. He chuckled before slicing Derek in half. I cried out as the man came for me. I screamed as he raised his sword. I growled before my aura surrounded me._

_**You'll pay! **I growled before attacking him. He screamed out as blood flew in the air and hit the trees around us._

**_NO! _**I cried out as I woke up, my red aura surrounding me. I calmed myself as it vanished. I saw Derek rush into the room, a worried expression on his face. I felt something coming up from my stomach. I roused out of bed and proceeded to throw up after rushing to my bathroom.

" That's it, let it out." Derek whispered as I felt him holding my hair back. As soon as I was finished, I flushed my expulsion down and leaned against my tub.

" Nausea is a symptom of pregnancy, even if the one carrying the baby is supernatural." I said as I got up and began brushing my teeth. As soon as I was done, I got changed into proper clothes. I went in front of my mirror and just placed a hand on my flat stomach. Just feeling the warmth there was all I needed to breathe.

" Let me take you to school." Derek whispered as I saw him holding me to his body. I turned around and held him. I nodded and he took me to the kitchen. I sat down as he cooked me something to eat. After I consumed what I considered to be delicious and believed the baby agreed. We got into my car and he drove me to school. I saw everyone heading into school.

" I don't think I can do this." I said as I felt my hands shaking. I felt Derek take my hand in his.

" It'll be ok, just lay low and get through the year. Hopefully we get through it without everyone questioning." Derek said as I nodded. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, I watched as Derek peeled out of the lot. I quickly got into my first class but felt eyes on me as I sat in the back.

" Just get through the year. How hard can it be?" I asked as the lesson started. I drowned it out, whatever my teacher was talking about I already knew. I was holding back a lot of emotions, hell my own father was killed not only the weekend ago. I can't even be around the Argents.

_It's alright love, I won't let them touch you or our baby. _Derek's voice entered my mind. I would hold him to it. I wanted to put my hand over my stomach, yet I had to act normal. The bell rang and I darted out of there.

" It's ok." I say as I get to my locker. I grabbed a jacket from my locker and couldn't help but hear the voices of my fellow classmates.

" I still can't believe that Allison's aunt killed Alexandra's father!" A girl said as I stopped and gripped my locker door.

" You mean the crazy girl who left unexpectedly last year and came back?" A guy said in a creepy way, I felt afraid, all my emotions were starting to get to me.

" Rumor has it that the Argent's had a vendetta of some kind on them." another girl spoke out. I closed my locker and I felt myself panicking. I went into an empty classroom as I felt tears going down my cheeks. Someone brought me into their arms. By the smell alone, I knew it was Derek.

" I can't" I cried out. Derek took me into a corner where we couldn't be seen. I cried in his arms for what felt like hours.

" I need to get you out of here. Stress isn't good for the baby." Derek whispered as I pulled away. He kissed my tears away.

" Alright, I'll check myself out." I said as he rubbed my back.

" I have a meeting with my father's lawyer about his will at 6, right after the funeral." I say as he nods, taking my hand in his.

" Let's first get you out of here." Derek says as I nodded. I took a deep breath, and went to the office.

" Lexi? Is there something I can help you with?" The secretary asked as I nodded.

" I'd like to check myself out of school. Its too much, hearing about my..." I say as I tried to fight back the tears. She gets up and hugs me.

" Just sign out and do you have a ride?" She asked as I signed out.

" Yes I do." I say in a kind tone. She nods and I leave. I see my car and Derek in the driver's seat. I get there quickly, Derek gets us out of there.

" You're doing the right thing." Derek said as I nodded, he had on hand on my stomach and the other on the wheel. He takes us to this abandoned area.

" What is this?" I asked as Derek got out of the car, he helped me out and we went down some stairs. I see a couple of train carts.

" What's all this Der?" I asked as he took me into his arms.

" This will be where I'll be training the pack to protect us." Derek says as I looked at him confused.

" The pack?" I asked as he nodded.

" I need to protect you and the baby." Derek says as I felt his hands on my belly.

" Do you have anyone in mind?" I asked as I see Derek's eyes glow, his thoughts entering my mind.

_I see a familiar face enter my mind, a black eye displayed on the face. Isaac!_

" My cousin?" I asked as he nodded. Isaac Lahey was my distant cousin on my mother's side, but a cousin none the less. I remember him telling me before I left Beacon last year that since Camden died, that his dad was beating him. This might be the best thing for Isaac.

" I think that is smart, he's my family and he and I were close. It'll help him stand up to his dad, my mother's nonsupernatural brother, who is a total assholic drunk." I said as my eyes glowed. Derek then pulled me in to help me calm my emotions and ease my stress. Soon I knew it would be time for the funeral. I got the dress on.

" I'll be watching from afar. Argent's funeral is starting after your fathers." Derek said as I see him dressed in an all-black tux.

" All I can feel is you and the baby's settling in my womb." I say as he pressed a kiss upon my forehead. I got to the funeral grounds and was soon bombarded by the press.

" Alexandra! Alexandra! Please a word!" They all screamed out. Sheriff Stilinski helped me past the police border. I saw my father's close casket. I felt tears escaping my eyes. The police force is sitting on the right and my distant family is sitting on the left, I see Isaac sitting in one of the rows with his dad. I was soon lead up to the podium.

" My father was many things. A Protector of most, kind and worthy of being a cop. He always told me that I would find love in the eyes of them. He was the best father I could have asked for.' i said before leaving the podium, letting some tears flow as I felt the Sheriff hold me for a long pause then I walked to my father's casket.

" Hi, Daddy." I whispered as I see the Sheriff buzz his radio.

" Radio Vuple 168." Sheriff says as I was at the side of my father's casket.

" No answer Vuple 168." He continued. I felt the urge to breakdown, but by pure will, I stayed strong.

" Vulpe 168 out of service." He spoke the final words as I placed a hand upon the metal casket. This would be the final time I would be close to him before he was placed into the earth.

I felt Derek's presence nearby, I saw him next to a tall gravesite. I watched as my father's casket go into the ground. I grabbed a handful of dirt, letting my energy flow within it. I pierced my hand, letting some of my blood flow into it. My wound healed as I threw the dirt upon my father's resting place.

" Rest in peace Daddy." I said as I saw the Sheriff walk over to me. I felt myself break down as I can see the Argent clan filtering into their part of the funeral of their own.

" I'll walk you to your car." The sheriff said as I nodded. We walked I felt the Argent's gaze fall upon me.

" Your father said that if anything bad happened to him for me to watch over you." Sheriff says as I nodded. I saw Derek get into the driver's side.

" Thank you, Noah." I said as he nodded, he opened up my door and I got inside. Derek then proceeded to drive us after I gave him directions to my father's attorney's office. I soon sat in the office with him.

" Hello, Alexandra. I'm William Bacard, I was your father's attorney." He said as I shook his hand.

" Your father gave clear instructions to play this tape." He said as I felt Derek's hand on my back. I watched as William played the tape. As the tape plays I see my father sitting in a chair.

_" Lex, if you are seeing this, I've passed on. I'm sorry if it was violent, but I know that I will be happy to see your mother again." _Dad says as I felt Derek held my hand.

_" William's services will be transfer onto you, any financial issues or anything law. As my heir and the last of the Vulpes direct line. I leave you everything." _Dad says as I felt a tear going down my cheek.

_" I leave you all my estates including the Preserve Home in Beacon Hills and all of my investment. I love you now and forever kit. Take care of yourself."_ Dad says with a smile. The tape ended.

" Alexandra, your father has left you a large amount of a total one hundred and eleven million." William says as I was a little surprised.

" Where did he get all of it?" I asked as William nods with confidence.

" Your father in the past made very smart investments, is all I have to say." William says as he slides a paper over to my side of the table.

" Are you a public attorney?" I asked as William smiled.

" I am a private attorney of your family, all of my services are covered and confidential." He replied as he gave me a pen. I looked over the parchment then signed my name. William smiled before taking the paper and placing it in a file and locking it up. I got up and shook his hand. He gave me a letter.

" Take this letter to this bank and everything will be transferred over to you." William says as I take it. I shake his hand.

" Be safe Alexandra." He tells me before Derek and I walked out of the office. He and I went to the bank. I gave them the letter and soon everything was transferred in my name. Derek took me home, I got undressed and curled up in bed. I will miss my father, but spiritually I know he is here.

" Lex, I have to take care of something." Derek whispered as he covered me with the fur blanket. I nodded as he placed a calm hand on my belly before he left. I closed my eyes and drifted into slumber.

_The screams were loud as the cry of not werewolves but Fuchsbau's crying out as blood-washed everywhere._

**_You shouldn't have come back! _**_I growled before I began to run, my large belly limiting my movements. I cried out as I felt an arrow go through my stomach. Blood rushing out of me! I see Dad reaching out for me. He was covered in blood!_

**_NO!_** I cried out as I placed a hand on my stomach. Derek rushed into the room.

" Lexi!" Derek cried out as he rushed over to me and embrace me.

" Is it the baby? What's wrong!" Derek asked as I shook my head.

" The nightmares are back! After the Alpha, I thought they would be gone!" I cried as I felt Derek pull me into his arms. He wasn't telling me something.

" What is it?" I asked as Derek made his eyes glow.

" The Argent's have declared war." He says as I just cried out. The Argent's take away my father, now they are after us. I felt my aura come out and envelop me.

" I'm not just a normal Fuchsbau Derek." I said as he sat up.

" I'm what's known as a _W_ahrGreistFuchs or the Spirit Fuchsbau. It's rare and very powerful. Probably something the Argent's are looking to kill." I say as I placed a hand on my stomach.

_They could find out about me and the baby. _I thought to him. Derek laid me down upon the bed.

_They will have to get through me._ Derek thought back as he got out of bed. He stripped naked, getting into bed and holding me. The two of us covered in the furred blanket. The moonlight creeping in the window as if to protect us.


	14. Shape Shifted

The way Derek moved into me was nothing I couldn't get rid of. Something I can't stop craving.

" So good!" I whimpered as I gripped his shoulder, Derek left small bite marks in my shoulder as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Every muscle practically rippled under my touch and I couldn't get enough of it. The sweat that fell from his body made me crave him more to the point I sank my teeth into his neck. A small growl escaped his lips as I held him to me.

" Good god, you are perfect." Derek groaned as I felt him still. He moved off of me and I curled into him.

The start of the morning was the sounds of my upchucking. It could be heard throughout my home. I could feel Derek holding back my hair as I gripped the seat. Soon I was on the floor breathing hard to gain my stability.

" I'm ok." I say as he helped me up. I brush my teeth and get ready for school.

" I have a sonograph at 5." I say as Derek smiled, an actual smile. He placed his head on my stomach and growled in a loving way. I couldn't help but hold him there. He got up and placed a loving kiss upon my lips.

" Have a good day." Derek says as I smiled. I got into my car and I went to school and stayed hidden, rumor has it that Gerard Argent has taken over as principal.

_He won't touch you. _Derek thought to me. I went to the Lacrosse Practice to see how Isaac was coping with being a werewolf. My empathic ability focused on him. I could feel anger stirring like a wild wolf in a cage. I watched as Isaac ran at Scott after Coach blew the whistle. As they collided, I could feel the power of them collide.

" Oh no!" I felt the two basically puffing energy out, but it seized as I saw the Sheriff and two deputies coming up.

_" Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." _Isaac whispered to Scott. I watched from a few feet away as time went slow. Soon Isaac walked to me.

" What's going on?" I asked as he made his eyes glow.

" They are booking me for the night." He says as I brought him into my arms.

" Don't worry cousin. Derek will get you out of this." I say before the bell rang. I went on my day quickly before the final bell rang. I practically darted to my car.

" Be caution, this is cold." Deaton explained as I nodded. I winced at the cold gel and watched the screen. Soon I saw a sea of black.

" And there is your child." Deaton says as I saw a small white bean looking thing.

" Wow." I whispered before looking at Derek, who looked confused.

" It doesn't look like one." Derek says as I smiled.

" Give it nine months and it will." I whispered as I watched Deaton with a confused expression.

" Is something the matter?" I asked as he looked concerned.

" Nothing too concerning but there seems to be a reddish cloak surrounding the embryonic sac." Deaton says as I smiled. Guess there was another form of protection.

" It's nothing bad. I'm not a normal Fuchsbau." I say as Deaton was confused. He took the picture of the baby and I wiped off the gel, letting my shirt fall. I got up and shifted.

" I'm WahrGreistFuchs." I said as I saw Deaton's face change and I saw Derek's worry. I let my cloak out, it surrounds me. The nine tails moving in there own way.

" A Spirit Fuchsbau." I replied as Deaton looked surprised.

" Little is known about them, but I'm the only one and I'm still trying to figure it out. Hell, I'm able to protect myself with this." I said as I rubbed my shoulder as the cloak dispelled into me.

" So beautiful." Derek said as he placed a kiss upon me.

" The WahrGreistFuchs or the Spirit Fuchsbau; it is said to come from a powerful Fuchsbau coupling. Which alone is rare due to the species being hunted down by hunters and others who seem them for profit." I say as I felt a chill.

" Where did you get the info?" Deaton asked as I looked up at him.

" My family's bestiary. My father passed it down to me. It's the only one with info about us. The Argent's want it, however, I'm the only one who can open it." I said as Deaton smiled then handed me the sonogram. I took it and started for my car. Derek followed.

" You didn't drive over here did you?" I asked as he smiled.

" Nope, just ran." He replied as I brought him over and kissed him.

" Isaac." I whispered as Derek's eyes glowed.

" I'll get him out of there, I promise." Derek whispered as I got into my car. Derek then ran off. I then drove home. I went inside, I went to my basement and checked to make sure the Vulpe Beastiary was there. Which it was.

" Good." I whispered before going upstairs and began cooking. About an hour passed, I saw the moon had risen. I felt unnerved, but I finished cooking and ate. I washed my dishes then placed my hand on my stomach. Soon I saw Derek and Isaac come in.

" My cousin, a fugitive of the law." I say as he looks shaken up a bit.

" I have a room upstairs ready for you." I said as Isaac smiled, he came over and hugged me. We parted as I shifted in front of him.

" Welcome to my home Isaac." I said as Derek came over and kissed me. I placed the sonogram on the table and Isaac looked surprised.

" I'm pregnant." I say as he smiles.

" How long?" Isaac asked as I smiled.

" Almost 3 weeks give or take." I replied as Derek kissed my forehead.

" There is some food on the table for you both. Help yourselves." I say as I watched them go for it. I couldn't help but smile.


	15. Ice Pick

I went to school after making sure that Derek and Isaac were accommodated with my home. Thanks to it being on private property, no one was allowed on the premises, not even the police. I see Erica leaning against her locker.

" Hey." I say with a smile, she turns to me and gives me a small one in return.

" Hey, hows everything?" She asked as we began walking, we got to my locker.

" Pretty good." I replied as I opened my locker and pulled out one of my books.

" I mean since your." She asked, I felt the smile turn into a solemn gaze. I knew what she meant.

" You ok?" She asked as I looked at her and nodded.

" Getting there." I replied, she nodded.

" I'm getting better every day with Derek by my side." I say as I pulled my phone out and showed a picture of Derek sleeping next to me.

" I'm glad you have someone and that you are back." She said as she gave me a genuine smile. I smiled and embraced her. The two of us went to gym class, It was rock climbing.

" I'm here for you." I say as Erica smiled. Scott and Allison were climbing, I could tell the two of them were talking, but I didn't care to listen to them, but I saw Scott slip and fall upon the mat. We all got a chuckle out of it.

" McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right?" Coach says as I see Scott huffing.

" All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall." Coach announces. I can feel Erica's nervousness. I watched the two go up the wall. I soon felt Erica's fear kicking up. She was shaking.

" Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked as I felt the urge to go up there and comfort her. It must be my motherly instincts kicking in, I haven't even had my baby yet and I was already feeling protective.

" Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia says as I turned to her.

" Lydia!" I exclaimed before going up the wall.

" Lexi! You don't have a harness on!" Coach exclaimed.

" I'll be ok." I replied before getting to Erica's level.

" Are you ok?" I asked as she shook her head.

" Let's get down, you and me." I said as she nodded. We got down, as I had my feet upon the ground, Erica was by my side.

" What are you all staring at!" I exclaimed. I saw one of my classmates chuckling.

" Why stand up for the freak? Oh wait you are one!" He asked as I felt my anger rise.

" Oh bite me!" I growled before going after Erica. The class ended, but I see Erica going to the gym, she stands in front of the rockwall.

" Erica? Are you sure?" I asked as she nodded her head eagerly. I watched her get up halfway before she began to breathe heavily.

" Erica?" I asked her. That's when she began seizing. She then began to fall.

" Erica!" I screamed before I caught her in my arms. I turn her to her side as I heard tons of footsteps. It was the entire class. Coach called 911 and it wasn't too long before the ambulance came, I watched as Erica was carted away.

" I hate seeing her like that." I say as I see Stiles turn my way.

" Like what?" He asked before I turned to him.

" I know that Erica doesn't deserve this, the judgmental stares, everyone judging." I say as I rubbed my shoulder.

" Well, there isn't anything that can be done." Stiles said before going away, probably to Scott. His words repeated in my head.

" But there is." I said before going to a lone classroom. I pulled out my phone and called up my boyfriend.

" Lexi? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Derek exclaimed as I smiled, my hand on my stomach. He worries about me in a healthy way.

" I think I found someone who is willing for the bite." I said as I felt Derek's curiosity in the bond.

" Who?" Derek asked as I felt my eyes change.

" My friend Erica, she's epileptic. She's shy and insecure around other people, but I know that she will accept the bite." I say as explained everything.

" I meet you soon." Derek explained as I smiled. I hung up and since it was my free period, I went to the car. As I got in, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped a bit as I see it was just Derek.

" I thought we said that as long as Gerard was in town and declared war that you would stay in hiding?" I asked as he then came to me and kissed my lips. I melted into it before we parted.

" I got here without being seen." Derek said as I started the car and drove us to the hospital. After we had parked, we went inside.

" This way." I say as I scented Erica. Derek followed me and I saw Melissa McCall leave the room.

" Meet me in the morgue." I whispered before Derek nodded and I left. Soon Derek had wheeled in Erica. She sat up and looked afraid.

" Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh." Derek said I saw him reading a bottle of medicine.

" Derek?" Erica asked as I walked to her.

" Yup, my lover." I say as she leaned on me.

" He's not going to hurt you. I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things if that's ok?" I asked. Erica nods at me request, which I smiled. I felt a chair behind me, so I sat down.

" Remember when you explained that you told me you got a warning before you got a seizure. That it was an aura." I exclaim, she nods.

" It tastes like blood." She said as she took my hand in hers. I hold it in a very comforting way.

" You know you are beautiful right?" I asked as she let a shy smile out.

" You are just saying that." She said as I shake my head.

" I know you are and I believe that there is a cure for the ailments you have. Make you feel better and improve your life." I say as she perked up. I saw a new light in her eyes.

" Its a bit unconventional, but it works." I tell her. She nods eagerly.

" What is it?" She asked as I got up and took a few steps back.

" But first you need to know one thing, there are people who aren't normal. In fact." I say as I shift fully even letting my cloak engulf me. She jumped a little.

" Supernatural." I explained as she calmed down. I shifted back, letting my cloak, which I call the Fuchsumhang, dispel into me again.

" I've never been sick. I've been strong. But what I am, Spirit Fuchsbau, I can't turn you into what I am." I told her, she had a small smile on her face.

" However, you can become a werewolf. Completely different from what I am. But you'll never be sick, you'll be cured and strong." I said as Derek shifted in front of her.

" I want to be strong. I want to be cured." Erica said as I nodded. Derek shifted back as I took her hand.

" You should know there are hunters that will hunt you down and kill you. We can teach you control. We can train you." Derek says as Erica nods. I give Derek her arm and without a beat of hesitation, he bites her wrist. Erica holds onto me as I watched Derek back away slowly. He wipes away the blood.

" I know it hurts." I said as Derek handed me a large bandage. I carefully place it on her wrist.

" Now, after this visit, text me and I'll pick you up. The bite will heal and I'll help with the rest." I tell her. Erica nods and with the help of Derek, we got her back into her room. It was about a half-hour before Erica and I went back to my place.

" I'll be watching over." Derek said as I nodded. Erica and I went inside. The whole night I watched as the bite healed. Her complexion looked more lively, soon I even saw her eyes flash gold.

" Congrats, you are a werewolf." I say as I see the morning sunrise. I got her some clothes and gave her a stunning makeover.

" Thank you so much Lexi." Erica said as she hugged me. I hugged back.

" So, Derek?" Erica asked as we began to walk out of my house after I locked up.

" He's my Imprint." I say as I saw her face turn to confusion.

" It's another word for a soulmate. He won't turn to another for love. He's mine. We can even hear each other's thoughts." I told her before she smiled.

" I'm glad that you found someone to keep you on your feet." Erica said as I see Derek. I walked over to him and placed a kiss upon his lips, which he happily returned. I parted from him.

" Let's go back to school and show you off." I said as Erica eagerly nodded. Derek got in the back and Erica got in the passenger seat. I drove us to school and left it parked in front of the school. Erica and I get out.

" I'll be right back babe." I say as Derek nodded. Erica and I walked inside, we went to the cafeteria. I saw Scott and Stiles staring. I didn't even care what they thought. After Erica took an apple from a kid's tray.

" What - The holy hell - Is that?" Lydia's voice was quite concerned.

" It's Erica and Lexi." Scott said in a slight panic. Erica and I left and went back to my car. Erica got in the back as Derek got in the passenger seat. I saw Scott and Stiles looking at me as I started my car. I gave them a cheeky smile before peeling out of the parking lot.

" Let's get some food." Derek says as I smiled.

" I'm in the mood for pizza." I said as I heard Erica agree with me. The three of us went to a local pizza joint. After we got our pizza, I smiled as I felt full. Derek kissed my forehead.

" So, I'm pregnant." I told Erica, who perked up and smiled.

" That's great. Congrats." She exclaimed as we all continued eating.

" So is there anyone else you believe that would be good for the pack?" Derek asked before eating another slice. I thought long and hard.

" Vernon Boyd." Erica says as I perked up.

" Boyd is strong and would be willing." I say as Erica smiled. Derek nodded as Erica pulled my phone out and showed him a picture of Boyd. After we all finished, we headed back to my place. I set Erica up in one of the guest bedrooms. Derek and I fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The screams were loud as I saw the man lift the sword. Derek then was impaled and began bleeding black blood._

_**I'll kill you all! **I screamed before my Fuchsumhang covered me. I began a rampage. Bullets repelling off my fox aura as I inhaled and let out a roar that let out waves upon waves of power. The hunters all fall to the ground or hit trees and pass out. All but one remains and I run at him. I jumped to pounce._

_**Die old man! **I growled as he smirked and readies his sword._

I wake up in a bit of a cold sweat. Derek helped me sit up.

" Another?" He asked as I nodded. He got me some clothes and I dressed.

" You got hurt. I lost control and he was there. Broad sword in hand." I said as he gave me my jacket.

" He won't get to you, me or the baby. They won't find your family's bestiary." Derek whispered as he had his hand on my belly. I nodded. Placing a kiss upon his forehead before Erica came in.

" Ready to go?" She asked as I smiled.

" Most definitely." I replied with a smile. She and I go to my car and I drive us to school. We parted ways, as the day went on, I felt Scott's gaze on me, but I ignored it. I soon saw Scott follow Erica, so I followed him. I watched from a corner.

" Two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least three. So who's next?" Scott asked my friend, I saw her smirk.

" Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?" She asked coldly.

" Who's next?" Scott asked more sternly.

" You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?" She asked as I saw Scott unfazed.

" I don't care." Scott told her as she smirked.

" The only one who had the audacity to punch the jerkoff who posted it. It was Lexi, then she and her father left." Erica explained as I remember that. I took a long punch to the asshat's face.

" We've kept in contact since. Last year she was distant, but still talked to me." Erica says as Scott's irritation grew.

" Look at me now, Scott. " Erica says before slamming him into the locker and cornering him. I saw Allison staring at the two. Good, she deserves this. Her bitch of a crazy aunt killed my uncle.

" That's right. You only have eyes for Allison." Erica says before Scott pushed her off of him, but she just chuckled at this.

" Why are you with Derek?" Scott asked firmly as if to say ' I'm no longer playing games.'.

" Because I don't want to be weak. I'm beautiful. I'm protecting Lexi." Erica says as I felt worried.

" Why does she need protection?" Scott asked as I began walking towards them.

" It's none of your concern now is it?" Erica asked as I saw Scott quickly glance my way.

" It is when she is with Derek of all things. She'll be corrupted." Scott said as I felt my eyes change. My emotions felt a little higher than normal, probably because of the pregnancy.

" You don't know do you?" Erica asked as I got close, soon standing by her.

" Know what?" He asked as Erica looked over to me and smiled, then turned to Scott.

" And you won't." She replied before she embraced me.

" You alright Erica?" I asked before we parted. Scott's gaze was locked on me.

" Perfectly ok." She replied as I turned to Scott.

" Lexi, what is she talking about?" He asked as I crossed my arms.

" It's none of your concern Scott." I tell him, I tried to leave, but Scott grabbed my arm.

" It is when I feel like it's going to put everyone in danger." He exclaimed. I felt my anger rise.

" You don't know anything. You don't even know what I am." I say as my eyes changed.

" Lexi." Scott says as I pulled out of his grip. I was about to go off on him, but I coughed and started to feel my breakfast come up.

" Lexi come with me." Erica explained as the two of us ran to the bathroom. We made it in time and I threw up everything in my stomach. As soon as I felt weak, I see Erica hand me a water bottle, which I take. I take a couple of mouthfuls before I feel like I can stand. Erica helps me flush everything and I get up.

" Thank you." I say as I nodded.

" You alright?" She asked as I smiled.

" One of the perks of being.. you know." I ay as she smiled, it then falls.

" Scott doesn't know what you are?" Erica asked as I nod.

" I think I want to keep it that way." I tell her. She quirked her head a bit. I close my eyes.

" Argents already killed my father for what he was. If they find out I'm a unique species of what my dad was, I'm as good as dead." I tell her as I opened my eyes. She looked concerned.

" If I died, that will cause Derek to become a _loup fou furieux_." I say as she looked a bit confused.

" What does it mean?" She asked as I gained my composure.

" It means berserker wolf." I tell her as I grabbed my bag.

" What happens when a werewolf goes through that?" She asked as I huffed before looking into her eyes.

" They lose all their humanity like the snap of fingers. Their pure werewolf soul becomes corrupted, the whites of their eyes become black and they go full primal to kill any and all who are in their way. Nothing brings them out of it. Unless they are killed." I explained as she looked afraid, but took my hand in hers.

" What causes a...um?" Erica asked as we got to the door of the bathroom.

" _Loup fou furieux."_ I said as she nodded.

" Three things. Their mate leaves them for good. Their Mate is left for dead. and the worse one; Their Mate is killed, and they can feel that. It feels like they lost their soul." I say as she nods.

" Well that sounds dark." Erica says as I nodded.

" You wanna get something to eat? Remember that Derek wants you to eat." Erica says as I nodded

" Sure. I have free period and then I'm out for the rest of the day." I said as the bell rang. Letting me know that my free period starting, we go to my car and we went to the pizza place from yesterday. We get out food. Soon Derek showed up.

" I kinda told him that we were getting food." Erica said as Derek nuzzled and practically scented my neck. We all eat. I let out a large yawn.

" Lets get you home." Derek whispered as I nodded. Derek took my keys and the three of us piled into my car. It wasn't long before Derek picked me up and carried me into my room. He began to undress me. I let him and soon he placed the fur blanket over me.

" Get some rest for our babe." Derek whispered as he placed his hand on my stomach. I nodded and let myself drift into slumber.

_I see myself in a room, water on the floor, but I am walking on it. I see a rather large creature. I see tails moving about._

_**Who are you? **I asked as the creature opened its eyes. It looked like a red fox and had black paws. The tips of its tails turned into what seemed to be my red cloak.  
_

_**I am Half of Spirit Fuchsbau. **__**Licht , I'm the Half that produces the joy and grace of you.** She says as it smiles. I also see another one come from behind her and sit. It seemed rugged and bashful. It's fur white and red._

_**I am the Other Half of Spirit Fuchsbau. **__**Nacht, I'm the Half that produces anger and destruction.**__He says as I saw Licht rub against him. Nacht blushed._

_**We are equal to help you survive. We will protect the growing child within you. We will watch over you.** They said as I nodded_

_I watched as the two halves of my inner fox went back into hiding._

I awoke peacefully, I got dressed and proceeded to go downstairs. I cook myself some leftover pizza and some tea. I soon saw Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd came in.

" I know that Isaac needs a place to stay. You know where your room is. I have food in the fridge. Help yourselves. But stay out of the room that is next to mine. That room is to be untouched." I said as they nodded. I watched as they got some food and went off into the living room and turn the tv on. Derek joined me as I ate.

" Did you sleep?" Derek ask as I finished my food.

" Yeah, but not as good." I said as I put the dishes away. Derek then lifted me up and carried my to our room. He got the two of us naked. We got under the covers and fell asleep into each other's arms.


	16. Abomination

I drove over to the substation. I saw Derek training Isaac. Erica was by the stairs with Boyd. I gave her a peace sign and she smiled. I see that Isaac can't get past Derek. I let my claws out and I climbed a pillar.

" Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek called out. I let myself shift. I moved fast, letting my body collide with Derek's. He has his back to the floor as I had my barefoot on his chest. I roared at him. He smirks as I let myself shift back.

" How's that for unpredictable?" I asked as I got off. He got up and kissed my lips.

" Are we done?" Isaac asked as Derek and I parted. I turned to my cousin who was cradling a slightly bent arm as it healed.

" I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." He asked as I walked over to him and helped him up. I let some of the Fuchsumhang out, covering my hands as my claws come out.

" We aren't teaching you to fight. We are teaching you to survive." I said before letting the aura shaped fist stretch to a wall and punch a rather large dent into it. I pull it back as I see everyone's shocked expression.

" I don't want to find any of you cut in half by some twisted bastard." I say as I let the aura dispel.

" If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asked as I made my eyes changed, but Derek pulled me away from my cousin.

" I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know." Derek says as I felt my stomach twist. Not good.

" As fast as I can teach you." Derek tells them before I run off and throw up what I had in my stomach. I stopped as I saw Derek with a water bottle. I take it and mouthful by mouthful until I was stable to move.

" We have to talk to Stiles." Derek says as I quirked my head.

" I need to know what he saw at the mechanic's garage." He says as I nodded.

" I have something to take care of before." I say as he nods. He places a kiss upon my forehead. I head out and get into my car. I then drive letting myself get lost before reaching my destination. I get out and walk across the path before finding the marker.

" Hey mom. Hey dad." I said as I saw their gravestone. I sat down upon the grass.

" It's been a slice of hell since you both left. I have a baby on the way. Hunters are infecting Beacon Hills." I say as I touch the ground.

" I'm not afraid to cry to show how much I miss you guys." I whisper as my tears blinding my eyes.

" I have so much to say." I say as I feel my tears going down my cheeks. The sun soon set as I just felt silence waft around me.

" What am I gonna do?" I asked before I saw flashes of the school pool. Coughing filled my ears. I see a reptilian creature screeching. I felt fear in the bond. I shot up and ran to my car.

" I'm coming baby." I whispered as I peeled out. I got there quickly, as soon as I parked. I just left my car after shutting the door. I felt my eyes change as I heard Derek's voice ring in my ears.

" Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek asked as I felt a fire burning inside me. I could feel in my mind the two halves of my Spirit Fuchsbau moving about.

" Okay. I don't see it." Stiles' voice hit me as hard! I can hear the two halves trying to talk to me. I went into my mind as I ran.

**_We will help you. Will you let us take over?_**_ Nacht asked as I looked at Licht_

**_We will get them out safely. This will allow us to combine and merge with your soul. Our full power will be yours. After we save them, you won't need us anymore. You'll be who you are. The WahrGreistFuchs._**_ Licht says as I nodded. I watched them merge into one another. They became this large blue nine-tailed fox. I felt them and their power engulfed me._

I felt myself fully shift, my Red Fuchsumhang came out. I roared out as it felt like I was watching through someone else's eyes. I roared out as I jumped up on a rail. I see the scaled creature. It screeches out at me and I roared at it. I jumped at it. I see Derek and Stiles

_**Must. Save. Them.**_ I growled before two of my Fuchsumhang tails quickly got them out of the water. The creature growled at me and I go to attack it. It tries to slice me with white claws, but my aura keeps it at bay.

_**Nice Try!**_ I growled before I slam into it, but it moves to the side. I turned my head and sent out an aura fist. It hits and sends it flying to the other side. It gets up and hisses. But a roar lets out, I see it was Scott. The creature goes after him. I saw Scott get slammed into the mirror. The creature growls out as it goes towards Scott. It stops as it stares at its reflection. It then climbs the wall.

**_I'll Find You! _**I growled as it jumps out through the skylight. Glass proceeds to fall. I feel the spirits silence. They weren't with me anymore. Only their power remains. I feel my Fuchsumhang dispel and I shift back. I collapse on the ground. I soon feel Derek pick me up.

" That was amazing." Derek says as I smiled. I get my feet to the ground as Erica and Derek help me to my car. I get inside as I saw Derek talking to Scott and Stiles. Soon I let the window go down.

" Derek? We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott asked as I heard Derek huff.

" You trust them?" Derek asked as I felt a bit tired from all my power settling within me.

" Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott yelled as I felt my eyes change.

" I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!" Derek says as he walks towards my car.

" I have a ride home." Erica said as she nodded at me. I nod back as Derek gets into my car and he peels out of the parking lot.

" Where did all that power come from? I felt it through the bond." Derek says as he takes my hand in his.

" My inner fox and I were not going to let you die. I let the fox take over." I said as he looked worried.

" It will be the last time it happens. I have full control." I say as I made my eyes glow. Derek smiled.

" You impress me at an alarming rate." Derek says as we got back to my home. We go up the stairs as I got undressed. Letting my clothes fall upon the stairs. I could hear Derek picking them up. I get into bed, letting my hand rest upon my stomach.

" I will love you." I whispered to my growing child in my womb. Feeling the life growing was something I don't think I'll ever regret. Soon I felt Derek pulling me into his naked body. I fall asleep in peace with the warmth and love he gives up.


	17. Venomous

I was awoken by Derek. I felt my stomach twist as I got up. Derek held me in place before it settled. He handed me an apple and I partook into it. I just stayed in a black tank top and grey yoga pants.

" So we need to test Jackson." Derek says as we headed downstairs.

" How come?" I asked as he made his eyes glow.

" Because I gave him the bite." Derek said as I went wide-eyed.

" But why? After all the trouble he put us through?" I asked as I see the pack ready to go.

" It was a surge of strength, but he hasn't turned. He's been bleeding black blood." He says as I felt my eyes glow.

" Like?" I asked as he nods. I placed my forehead against his.

" It's ok, just tell me next time you decided to do something without thinking it through." I said as I saw Derek nod.

" Stay home and enter my thoughts." Derek whispered as I smiled. He nuzzled my neck before leaving with the pack. I went back upstairs after eating some food. I grabbed the Vulpe Beastiary. I was soon drawn into Derek's point of view. I could see that Derek was in the substation.

_' What happened to you on the night of the full moon?' Derek asked a restrained Jackson, who was being held by Erica and Isaac. I could see out of the corner of Derek's eyes was a shard of glass. It smelt of Kanima's Venom._

_' What? Nothing. Nothing happened.' Jackson exclaimed as his heart was beating excessively. _

_' You're lying.' Derek says as Jackson's demeanor had changed in that moment._

_' No, wait. No, wait, I can - I can prove it. I taped myself.' Jackson says as I could feel Derek's curiosity peaked._

_**I have to protect Lexi and our child.** Derek's voice echoed in my mind._

_' You taped yourself?' Isaac asked as he looked at Jackson._

_' Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing.' Jackson yelled and tried to get away from the two betas._

_' You want proof? Let me get the video.' Jackson said as he pleaded, looking right at Derek._

_' No. No, I have a better idea.' Derek says before I feel him get up. The glass twirling in his hands._

_' What is that?' Jackson asked as the smell of fear reaked the area._

_' You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake.' Derek says as I could feel pride washing over him._

_' And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom.' He said as Erica and Isaac forced open Jackson's mouth, the single drop of Kanima venom entered Jackson's mouth. Soon Jackson laid upon the ground paralyzed. I feel Derek get to Jackson's level._

_' You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for.' Derek whispered before getting up. I push myself away._

I let myself come back to my reality. Sitting on my bed, hand upon my belly, Vulpe Beastiary opened. It wasn't too long before Derek returned.

" Where's the pack?" I asked as he smirked. He walked over to me before placing a kiss upon my lips. He removed my top.

" I sent them home. Isaac is at the substation. Soon will test the other bitten." Derek whispered before I tore his shirt off. I pushed the Beastiary on the floor. I fell upon the floor and shut itself. Locking away its secrets until I opened it again. Soon Derek and I fell into bed.

As clothes came off of Derek and I. The bonds link increased. Soon we were intertwined. I could feel Derek's lip trail down my neck as he moved.

" Derek." I mewled as I felt him press into my wet pussy. I moaned at every thrust. My eyes changed as he carefully flipped me over. Lifting up my hips as I feel his tongue licking my entrance. I couldn't help as I spread open my entrance and began eating what seemed to be his meal.

" Ahh!" I whimpered as I felt myself cum hard. Derek licks up every last drop. I am shaking as I feel him thrust into my now swollen core. The feeling alone was enough to make me cum again. I yelped in pleasure as Derek cupped my lower stomach and growled in my ear.

**_Mine _**Derek's Wolf growled in my ears. I nuzzled the back of my head against his face. He growled before nipping my shoulder. I whimpered as the jutting of his hips became a bit harder and shorter. He groaned in my ear before I could feel his hot seed enter my already swollen core. Soon Derek carefully laid me in bed.

" That was perfect." I whispered, Derek covered both of us with the sheet.

" Since Jackson failed, we have to test Lydia." Derek say as I sat up. My chest covered by the covers.

" Lydia?" I asked as I felt afraid for her.

" Peter bit her and she hasn't changed." Derek said as I felt my head starting to hurt.

" But her bite didn't heal like Jacksons." I whimpered as I felt my eyes change.

_I see Jackson standing in front of a mirror, his reflection disappears as his skin becomes covered in dark scales. He hisses as he fully transforms into the Kanima. It's tail surrounds a person in a cloak who points at my deceased uncle. The Kanima then tears into him._

" What was that?" Derek asked as I came to.

" It's said I can get visions for being who I am." I say as Derek rubbed his head. I picked up the Vulpe Beastiary and opened it. I opened to the page for the Spirit Fuchsbau and pointed out a new passage.

**_WahrGriestFuchs Power Growth_**

**_The WahrGriestFuchs becomes stronger as they continue to use their powers. The power of visions can lay dormant but can bloom as dreams in the beginning. Visions are influenced by the events taking place at the time of their arrival. They can be clear if there is a possible threat to their Imprint and their offspring._**

" But Jackson wasn't paralyzed by the Kanima's venom. He can't be the Kanima." Derek said as I made my eyes change.

**_When is the Kanima not the Kanima? _**I asked as Derek's eyes glowed in return.

" When it's Jackson." Derek says as I see sunlight enter into my balcony door. I get out of bed and dial the school.

_Hello, This is the secretary for Beacon Hills high. How can I help you? _She asked as I smiled.

" This is Alexandra Vuple calling off of school. I was wondering if all my homework could be sent by email?" I asked as I heard some typing.

" Of course. Thank you for notifying the office." She said before I hung up. I got back in bed and Derek gave my laptop to me. I soon opened my email and received my work.

" I'm going to threaten them. Enough for Jackson to become the Kanima." Derek says as I nodded.

" Stay here and stay safe." Derek whispered before placing a kiss upon my forehead. Soon he got dressed and headed out. I got all my work done before getting the Vuple Beastiary opened to the _WahrGreistFuchs_ Section. I began reading more to learn. I began after the possibility of the visions section.

**_WahrGreistFuchs LifeSpan_**

**_As the WahrGreistFuchs power grows, the lifespan extends and passes to their imprint. WahrGreistFuchs are believed to be immortal and impossible to kill. _**

I saw the spirit surrounded by pure energy and it looked at peace. Next to it was a man holding the spirit's hand. The intertwined hands were wrapped in this white like aura which surrounded the man and he glowed like the spirit. I just smiled, but the other picture showed a picture of someone trying to harm the spirit, but it grips the enemy's throat harshly. I continue to read.

**_The __Amalgamation__ Of __WahrGreistFuchs_**

**_The WahrGreistFuchs is made of three spirits. The WahrGreistFuchs itself. The Light Spirit and The Dark Spirit. The Merging of The Light Spirit and Dark Spirit has never been documented, yet it is said to make the soul of the WahrGreistFuchs pure and powerful._**

I see a picture of a woman with the Fuchsumhang taking a paw of two spirits in each hand and the hands glowed with power. I continued to read.

**_The Curse Of The WahrGreistFuchs Tails_**

**_Those who are foolish enough to grab one of their Fuchsumhand tails can have a thousand years curse upon them. There was once a foolish spirit who grabbed one of their tails and turned dark. The WahrGreistFuchs are able to destroy those who grab their tails at their choice._**

I saw a picture of a different spirit grabbing upon one of the tails. The WahrGreistFuchs was turned around and looked to be snarling at it. I just continued to read.

**_WahrGreistFuchs Rage_**

**_If angered, the WahrGreistFuchs will fall into a destructive rage. Letting the inner fox take control until their bloodlust is quenched. The spirit is encased in their cloak and in an enraged behavior destroy everything in their path. Many villages have been destroyed by a single rampage. Very few have been able to escape their wrath._**

I then stopped reading as I see the pictures of a nine-tailed fox rampaging in a village. This poor spirit was tormented. I close the book as I heard a howl. Derek's to be precise.

_Don't worry, we have them cornered. I'll be home soon._ Derek's thoughts entered my mind. I smiled before closing the book and putting it back into hiding. I then slip into bed and let sleep take over.

_**One of the earliest weapons used by man was the spiked mace. I've made one of my own. I'd love to get your opinion on it.** Gerard's voice rang out as he began to hit people, hunters, and wolves alike. They all screamed._

_**Don't do this!** A man cried out, he sounded like my father._

_**Run Blake! ** Another man came up and tossed my father out of what looked to be a distillery. My father ran out as he phased into a fox. Running away as I could hear the screaming of the man who saved my father's life._

I woke in a sweat.

" Who saved my father's life?" I asked myself before feeling Derek's adrenaline pumping. I see Derek running through alleyways. I get dressed in jean shorts and a tank top and run into the night after my Imprint.


	18. Frenemy

I ran on all fours in the forest, fully transformed as the Fuchsumhang coating me as I felt worried. I soon was on top of the building that I felt Derek was at.

**_Derek? Where are you? _**I asked before scaling down the building. Transforming back and the Fuchsumhang dispels into me. I watched as Derek, who was fully transformed slice into the Kanima's throat.

" Derek!" I cried out as I saw everyone freaking out. Derek turned to me and ran to me. Picking me up quickly bridal style into a corner.

" What are you doing here?" Derek asked as he shifted back, but eyes remained aglow.

" I had to. Was my vision right?" I asked as he nodded. We heard some gunshots, I felt my eyes change.

**_We have to get out of here_** Derek growled as I felt him push me to another exit. We ran to the Preserve as I felt myself shift.

" You could have gotten yourself killed or lost the baby." Derek says as I let my Fuchsumhang coat me.

" I wasn't going to let you, my Imprint, get killed." I said as tears came down my eyes. Derek's face lit up as I felt the Fuchsumhang dispel. He crawled to me and lifted my face.

" It's going to be ok. We'll figure this out." He whispered as I got into his arms. He held me there for what felt like a few before a twig snapping. Derek and I looked up and growled. It was just Boyd. Derek and I got up.

" What happened?" Derek asked as Boyd's eyes glowed.

" Jackson's alive." He says as I can feel Derek's anger rise.

" But I sliced the Kanima's throat, black blood everywhere." Derek said as I curled up.

" Well, I saw Stiles and Scott carting away a very much alive Jackson." Boyd says as I growled.

" Kanima's are tricky to deal with. Their healing is almost perfect to superhuman." I say as Boyd nodded.

" Someone will have to watch Jackson." Derek says as the three of us walked.

" I had to get out of there. I saw the hunters appear. So I had to get away, but I did overhear them talk about looking for the Alpha's mate. That she was dangerous and needed to be observed. That's what Gerard said." Boyd said as he made me stop in my tracks.

" Chris said that they aren't aware of who it is. But I'm pretty sure I heard his heart rate go up." Boyd replied as I sighed.

" Of course Chris knows it's me. He saw Derek and me together in a loving way more than once." I said as Derek had a hand over my belly.

" Even if Gerard says that he wants to quote on quote observe me. He will find out what I am and that I'm pregnant with the next of the Hale Line. He will kill me with no hesitation." I say as I shift, my emotions out of control.

" Hell he sent his own daughter after my family and was successful with the death of my mother. She shot my father." I say as I feel my anger fueling the fire in my belly. I feel my Fuchsumhang come out.

_**Do you believe that he would let me live?**_ I asked as I was a full shift WahrGreistFuchs. I could see the fear in their eyes. I looked at my Fuchsumhang covered clawed hands. I calmed down enough to let myself shift back.

" I'm sorry." I whispered as the aura dispels quickly as Derek picks me up bridal style. I felt woozy from the anger-filled power surge.

" You did nothing wrong." Derek whispered as he carried me through the preserve.

" With Gerard looking for you, we can't be seen together." Derek says as I whimpered. Tears going down my cheeks.

" It'll be like you being a fugitive all over again." I whispered. Derek just got both of us at my house.

" I'm glad that this property cannot be trespassed on. It's our only safe space." Derek says as we go inside. I begin to cook for myself as the smell of good food makes me hungry.

" Your child is finally coming around to food." I say as I begin frying some chicken in on skillet and frying some beignets in another. Derek hovers over me as I add in some spices. Derek kisses my back after everything is done and set upon the table. We begin to eat and I can't help wolf down my food.

" You look good." Derek says as I smirked. I bite deep into a thigh.

" I'm glad our baby is coming to terms with food. It loves fried chicken and sweet desserts." I say as I rub my stomach. I wolf down some more food before the oven goes off. I get up and grab the ham. I slice some up and we just continue to eat.

" You seem hungry." Derek says as I smirk.

" You would too after all the baby is finally letting me chow down and agreeing with my choices." I said as I took some water and drank it down. He smiled as I finished my food, but I watched Derek continue to wolf down his meal.

" Seems like you forgot to eat yesterday." I say as he nods. I rolled my eyes at this and watched him finish.

" Glad you're enjoying your meal." I say as he picks up dishes and I proceed to watch him wash them. After Derek finished up, he kissed my forehead.

" I'll draw you a warm bath." Derek whispered as I smiled. It wasn't long before I was in a nice bath, relaxing in the warm water.

" You won't do this often are you?" I asked as he shook his head. I was soon out and Derek covered me with a soft towel. He soon got me in a freshly made bed with fresh sheets.

" This is nice." I whispered as I removed the towel and crawled into bed. I placed a hand on my stomach and let sleep take over as Derek proceeded to get undressed and get into bed.


	19. Restraint

I was with Derek. I was sitting down and watching as he talked to Isaac and Erica about the whole Jackson/Kanima situation.

" So why do we need their help?" Isaac asked as I pulled out my phone and just looked at my schedule.

" Because it's harder to kill than I thought." Derek replied before coming over to me and putting me in his lap. He's been doing this more and more lately.

" And they know how to kill him?" My cousin asked as I laid my head on Derek's chest.

" They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek says before he scents my neck. Werewolves tend to do that when nervous.

" I think Isaac should try them." I say as Derek looked at me.

" I trust Erica to watch over me." I say as I see the girl smile out of the corner of my eyes.

" I knew you were going to assign one of them to watch me and the baby." I say as Derek just grumbled.

" He's going to lock us up on the full moon, you know that." Erica says as I wriggled out of Derek's arms.

" But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means - that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac said as I nodded.

" They haven't found us. Lexi is the thing that they are looking for. It might drag us out to find her if she's captured." Derek explained as he took my hand in his.

" So how about we forget the kanima?" Isaac asked as I got up, my eyes changed.

_**You think it's easy! We can't forget about it! **_I growled before turning away and going up the stairs, I went to my car. Soon I saw Derek at the window.

" Great." I whispered before pulling the window down.

" Hey. It's going to be ok." Derek whispered before taking my hand in his. I nodded as I heard Erica get into the passenger seat. I pulled away and drove the two of us to school. Soon I heard a small whooshing sound. I was confused but ignored it as I parked my car in the school lot.

" I'll be watching you from afar." Erica says as we entered the school. We went our own ways. I saw that the school now had security cameras. Probably per Gerard's request. It wasn't long before I heard heavy breathing. I went close to the boy's locker room before seeing a raged out Scott and Jackson fighting.

" Someone stop them!" I screamed as Stiles pulled Scott away and Erica held Jackson back, she looked at me worried as I had a hand on my belly.

" What the hell's going on?" Harris called out. He stood between the two boys.

" Jackson! Calm down!" Harris says as Jackson was breathing heavily.

" Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!" He asked as I saw Matt, from the Lacrosse team picking up a tablet.

" You dropped this." He said before Harris snatch it from him. Erica came over to me.

" You and you - actually - all of you - Detention. Three o'clock." Harris said as I glared at Scott. Great now I have detention. The rest of the day went smoothly, but I headed to the library. I sat in a chair far away from Scott and Stiles.

" Oh, uh - we can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson says as I lifted up my eyebrows.

" All of these tools?" Harris asked as he pointed at all of us.

" No, just us tools." Stiles said as Harris nodded. Erica sat with me as I got my homework done.

" Can I use the bathroom?" I asked as Harris waved me up with two fingers. I go up.

" Are you feeling sick?" He asked as I nodded. Harris was a close confidant of my father. He possibly knew about my pregnancy.

" Go ahead, but be back." He told me. I went to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up my lunch.

" Good grief." I whispered before going back to the library. Harris nods at me before I sit back with Erica. I put on some relaxing music. It wasn't long before I saw Harris get up. I just stayed seated.

" Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Harris told us. I went with Erica.

" So how long are you?" Erica asked as I smiled.

" About five." I replied as heard hissing behind me. I turned to see a half shifted Jackson. Erica quickly put me behind her and growled out.

" Erica!" I cried out as Jackson jumped up on the shelves. She was shaking heavily, she was having a seizure! Stiles came over to us.

" Hey, we need to get her to a hospital." Stiles said as I made my eyes change.

_**Not in hell's chance. To Derek. **_I growled as I deep stared into Stiles' eyes. I picked her up and with the help of Scott, we got to the substation. Derek takes her from us.

" Hold her up." Derek said as Erica was becoming a bit still.

" Is she dying?" Stiles asked as I held up Erica's head.

" She might, I - which is why this is gonna hurt." Derek says as he then proceeds to break her arm.

" You broke her arm!" Stiles yelled, I took Erica's arm and pierced them with my claws.

" Its helping get the venom out." I say as I feel my eyes change. Erica whimpered as I see her getting better.

" Stiles - you make a good Batman." Erica says before she passed out. I picked her up and laid her on the couch he had here.

" Is she going to be ok?" Stiles asked as I looked at a peaceful Erica.

" She'll be alright." I said as I sat down from her. Derek and I soon went home with Erica in tow after discussing with Scott a few things. We kept the pregnancy secret. As I got in bed and just let sleep take over.


	20. Raving

It wasn't long before Derek came up to my room. I sat up as I grabbed the clothes upon my bed.

" We need to go to the vet." He says as I put a beanie on.

" Why? What does he have that we need?" I asked as I felt Derek place a hand over my belly.

" He might have something we can use against the Kanima." Derek says as I nodded. He sat me in the Camaro after handing me an apple. I bite into it after Derek begins to drive.

" How has your nausea been?" Derek asked as I threw the apple core out the window.

" Gone down a lot." I whispered as I felt his hand on my belly again.

" That's good." Derek whispered before we were at the front of the vet clinic. We saw Isaac by the door. Derek and I got out of the car. Isaac nods his head as I go inside. I see Scott looking surprised.

" What's he doing here?" Scott asked as I made my eyes change.

" I need him." Derek says as Scott was pointient as I went passed the gate.

" I don't trust him." Scott says as I point at Derek.

" Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac replied as I chuckled.

" You know what? And Derek really doesn't care or need this going on." Derek said in third person.

" Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" I asked before Deaton was at my side.

" That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked as I watched Derek say' Kill him' and Scott say 'Save him.'.

" Save him. We don't want a bunch of blood shed." I say as Deaton let us in the back. I sit next to standing yet slightly irritated Derek. Isaac goes for a bottle of what looked like mistletoe. I quickly stood and grabbed his hand as my eyes changed for a brief moment.

" Watch what you touch." I say as my eyes go back to normal. Isaac nodded and I looked at Deaton.

" So, what are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asked as I chuckled.

" No, I'm a veterinarian." He replied as he looked at his herbs.

" Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." Deaton explained as I felt Derek pull me into his side. I just rested there.

" We're open to suggestions. Any suggestions." Derek says as Deaton nodded.

" What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggests as I see Derek shake his head.

" We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Derek says as I turned to him.

" You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked as I took his face in my hands.

" No, I got out of there before I was spotted." He said before placing his head against mine.

" Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked as I nodded.

" Well, one - it can't swim." I say as Deaton nods solemnly.

" Does that go for Jackson as well?" He asked as I pointed at Scott.

" No. He's the captain of the swim team." Scott says as I see Deaton going for something.

" Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." He says as he grabbed a medallion.

" A puppet - and a puppeteer." He explains before putting it down.

" One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" Deaton asked as I felt Derek wrap his arms around my waist. Right over the baby's placement inside me.

" I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else." Scott explained as I felt my fear level go up. Derek just scents me as kisses the mark he placed so long ago. This effectively calms me.

" How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." Isaac says as I turned to Derek who rubs my back.

" Does that mean your father, my uncle, was a murderer?" I asked as I see Isaac shrugged.

" Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac replied as I just felt Derek's lips upon my forehead.

" Hold on. The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?" Deaton asked before I saw him reach for a bottle filled with a form of black ash. Mountain Ash?

" What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton asked as he surrounded the pendant with it in a circle.

" Meaning what?" Isaac asked as I smiled.

" Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." I said before Derek pulled me into his arms.

" I don't need Lex to stress." Derek said as I leaned towards him. Scott looked confused at this.

" He doesn't know." I said as I stepped forward.

" Scott, tune your hearing only to me."I say as he nods. I saw his eyes flash. I watched his eyes trail to my stomach.

" I hear a second heartbeat." He said as I nodded.

" Its one of the reason's that Derek built a pack." I say as he brought me in for a hug.

" We are trying to tell little people as possible. Especially keep it out of hunter's ears." I say as Scott nods.

" You're my friend Lexi. I promise to keep you safe." Scott said as I smiled.

" Derek?" Scott asked as Derek came from behind me and placed a kiss upon my cheek.

" Who do you think?" I asked before Scott looked at Derek.

" Congrats to the both of you." Scott says before I felt Derek nudge the small of my back.

" Alright, I'm going to the car." I say as I heard him chuckle.

" I have to keep you comfortable." Derek says before opening the car door and I get in. He drives me back to my house. As soon as I get inside, Derek picks me up bridal style.

" What are you doing?" I asked as he presses a bunch of kisses upon my cheeks.

" Being a proper Imprint." He says before setting me down.

" I'll make you some food." Derek whispered as I nipped his neck. He growled before scenting my neck. I went to my room and grumbled. as I laid in bed. Night fell before Derek brought me my food. I sat up and began to dive in. As soon as I finished. I laid down after removing my clothes.

" Get some sleep Lexi." Derek whispered as I fell into unconsciousness.

_I see myself in a cage._

_**You have to let me go!** I growled as Gerard chuckled._

_' I need you for the trade. Scott will have Allison after I get what I want' He said as I crawled to see Erica and Boyd chained up and being electrocuted._

I woke up and sat up. I check my phone and it was about 5pm. Missed school again, great!

" What are you doing up?" Derek asked as I looked over.

" And where you going?" I asked as I saw that he was dressed. He sits down.

" The rave is tonight and we are going use it aginst the Kanima. We already have confirmation Jackson is going to be there." Derek said as I got up.

" Then I'm going with you." I said as his eyes glowed.

" I can't risk fighting the hunters. Finding the Kanima and your safety." Derek says as I smiled.

" I'll stay in hiding. Hell I'll stick to the shadows." I said as he huffed. The two of us went to the rave area. Erica, Isaac and Boyd met up with us.

" Isaac, Erica. find Jackson. Boyd, you are with me. Lex." Derek says as I pressed a kiss upon his cheek. I ran off and climbed pillers. I saw Gerard looking at the mountain ash that was currently being placed down by Stiles. I half shifted.

**_Old man you are mine._**I growled as I saw the barrier fulfilled. I was on the inside of the barrier.

**_But not today._** I growled before shifting back and going down a pillar. I got up to Stiles and Derek.

" Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's." Stiles says as I looked at the line of ash.

" oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is - I did something." Stiles said in a happy way.

" I heard everything. The bullets. The growls. I even saw Gerard. They however, didn't see me." I say as Derek nodded. Yet a howl brought us out.

" Scott?" Derek asked as I felt my eyes change.

**_Break the seal!_** I growled at Stiles.

" What? No way." Stiles says as I bared my fangs.

**_Scott's being killed. Do IT _**I snarled, Stiles quickly then broke the barrier. I followed Derek to the source. I stayed in the shadows. I saw run out of the room. I smelt blood before Derek had Scott in his arms.

" Deaton." I say as Derek and I quickly went to the vet clinic.

" What happened?" Deaton asked as I got the metal table. Derek set Scott down.

" Argent tried poisoning him with vapor wolfsbane." Derek says as I sat down.

" Which one?" Deaton asked as I looked up.

" The Wife ." I replied as Derek sat down with me. We watched Deaton work on Scott.

" Thank you." I say as Deaton looked at me. He then walked away. It wasn't long before Scott got up and the three of us headed to the substation.


	21. Party Guessed

Derek was walking with Scott and I as we were in the substation.

" I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek says as I see Scott nod. I just sat down.

" Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson." Scott says in a sad way.

" We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger." Derek says in a way I feel sorry for him. It has to do with Jackson's past, not with what happened how.

" But how do we stop him?" Scott asked as I shrugged.

" Maybe we have to find something to bring Jackson out of this state. Maybe we need something to remind him of his identity." I say as they looked confused.

" How so?" Scott asked as I made my eyes roll.

" Everytime Jackson becomes the Kanima, he loses his identity. Soon he will be a lizard forever." I say as Derek got up and pressed a kiss upon my cheek.

" Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott asked as I rubbed my stomach.

" That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple." Derek says as I feel his hands on my stomach.

" What do you mean? What are you not telling me?" Scott asked as I turned to him.

" Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" I asked as he smiled.

" Because you always are keeping something from me." Scott replied as Derek huffed. I just rubbed his forehead before sighing.

" Well, maybe I do it to protect you." Derek says as Scott rubbed the back of his head.

" Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked as I shrugged.

" Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one." Derek says as Scott nods. Derek and I went to my place, losing all our clothes as we got into bed with one another.

" It'll be alright." Derek says as I curled up and fell asleep.

_I see myself in the Sheriff Station, bodies everywhere. Jackson half Kanima form smirking before coming at me._

I woke up slightly off as I see the clock read 4pm.

" We need to go to the substation." Derek says as he gives me some clothes. I got dressed and we went to the substation where Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were waiting. I helped Derek get the trunk. We opened it up to see the pack control chains. Isaac feels the medal triskele.

" What is that?" Isaac asked as I smiled.

" It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd says pointing out.

" You know what it means to me?" Derek asked as Boyd smiled.

" Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd asked as I smiled.

" That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas." I say as I see Isaac look confused.

" Like Scott?" He asked as I nodded.

" Really? Then where is he now?" Isaac then asked me again.

" He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find." Derek says before pulling out some restraints.

" Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica says with a smile. I chuckled at her.

" Well, this one's for you." Derek says as I get a text on my phone from Lydia saying there's a party at her place for her birthday.

" Lydia's throwing a party tonight." I say as Derek turned me to him.

" Scott and Stiles will be there?" Derek asked as I nod.

" Then go, enjoy it. I will have enough on my plate taking care of the newbie wolves." Derek says as I pouted.

" Oh ok." I whispered before he took my cheeks in his hands and pressed a kiss upon my lips, it was perfect before we parted and he brought me into his arms.

" Text me if anything happens." Derek whispered before I felt him placed his hand on my stomach and I felt my keys in my back pocket. Derek then lead me to my car. I got in and drove to the party. I see people dancing and I see Stiles talking to Scott. Jackson shows up by my side.

" Hey." I say as he smiles.

" Hey." He says as Lydia came up to us.

" You should have water instead of the punch." Lydia says as she smiled. I was confused.

" Punch is spiked." She says as I nodded.

" Thank you." I say before she goes somewhere else. I see her giving Scott some, but my attention is on a spastic Stiles. I go over there to see Stiles with some tears in his eyes.

" What's wrong?" I asked as he then came into my arms and was breathing heavily.

" Hey it's ok." I whispered before I set him down.

" Stiles?" I asked as he looked to be passed out. Scott soon came over with a water bottle.

" Stiles, look at me. Drink the water. Stiles, drink it." Scott pleaded with an unconscious Stiles.

" Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles." Scott begged before a girl came over.

" What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it." She says as Scott looked at her confused.

" You can do better?" Scott asked as she took Stiles by the shoulders.

" I can do best, boy." She says as she dunks his head in the water for three seconds before pulling him out.

" Whoo! How do you feel?" She asked him.

" Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." Stiles says as he tried breathing. I helped him up.

" He's sober." She says as I smiled.

" We have to find Lydia." I say as they nod, we looked through the house, but nothing. I regroup with them.

" Hey, I can't find her. And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out." Stiles says as I see people jumping in the pool.

" I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim! I can't swim! I can't - I can't -" A boy cried out. I see Jackson pull him out. It was Matt from the Lacrosse Team.

" What are you looking at?" He asked before he looked towards Scott, Stiles and I.

" The cops are here. Party's over!" A kid cried out. Scott, Stiles and I go to the front. There we see a drenched Matt with the Kanima at his side. It's tail wrapped around his legs. People run passed him and he vanishes.

" Matt's the Kanima's master." I said as they turned to me.


	22. Fury

We all rush in the Stilinski house and I grabbed the yearbook. We get Noah in the room and show him.

" So this kid's the real killer?" He asked as I nodded.

" Yeah." Stiles says as I see the disbelief on Noah's face.

" No." Noah replied to his son. I just felt afraid of what is going on, but most importantly, how this night is going to go.

" Yes!" Stiles pointed out to his dad.

" No." Noah says as he was pointing his belief.

" Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay?" Stiles says as Noah crossed his arms.

" So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common." Stiles exclaims as Noah sighed.

" Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." Noah says as Stiles huffed

" All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked as I felt a little dizzy. Scott must have sensed it because he helps me stand.

" No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." Noah replied as Stiles stammered. The adult looked at Scott and I.

" Alexandra, Scott, do you believe this?" Noah asked as I scented worry on him.

" It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt." Scott explains as I then stood.

" The kid aways lurked me, the looks I would get from him in school just gave me the feeling he was up to something." I say as I rubbed my shoulder. I never said it but Matt gave off an obsessive way and behavior, not towards me per se, but towards Allison.

" Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him." Stiles says as

" We need to look at the evidence." Scott says as I see Noah cross his arms.

" Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." Noah states to his son.

" Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles says as Noah raised an eyebrow.

" Trust you?" He asked before pointing at Scott and I.

" Trust - trust Scott? Lexi?" Stiles asked as Noah nodded. We four went to the Sheriff station. As we head inside I get a bad feeling.

" Scott I trust. Lexi I trust her more." Noah explains before all four of us went to the station. We go in to see the Deputy working the front desk.

" It's 2:00 in the morning." She says as I watched Noah convince the Deputy to let us in. We go to the back and I went to the bathroom.

" It'll be alright Lexi." I said I finished up. I went out to see Noah working on the papers.

" We know it's Matt." Noah says as I nodded.

" I never got the chance to say I'm pregnant." I say as Noah's attention went to me.

" Rather surprising, but congratulations." Noah says as I smiled.

" It's Derek's." I said as he nods.

" Is Derek was the right kind of guy?" He asked as I chuckled.

" My father approved of Derek, even with his last dying breath." I say as I had my hand on my stomach.

" She's on her way here." Scott says as he comes back in the room, but so did Stiles, with Matt pointing a gun behind his head.

" Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Noah says with his hands up. I carefully got behind Noah as he nudge me over.

" You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt says with a grin that scared even me.

" I know you don't wanna hurt people." Noah says in a calming way, but it rivaled Matt's anger and psychotic behavior.

" Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You four weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing." Matt says as I see Scott pull his hand out of his pocket.

" That - that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" Matt demanded. We put all our phones on the table. Soon I watched Stiles handcuff his dad.

" Tighter." Matt says as Noah looked at Stiles.

" Do what he says, Stiles." Noah says before Stiles tightened the cuff. Matt lead the three of us out of the cell room. I see the blood and dead bodies.

" What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" I asked as Matt snickered.

" No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it." Matt says before leading us to the records room.

" Sit!" Matt demand as I nodded I sat in the chair.

" It must suck having to obey." Matt says before my eyes changed. I watched Scott and Stiles destroying evidence.

" Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first - whatever that means - I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles says after 20 mins after destroying everything. I was getting stir crazy.

" Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt said after I heard someone come into the station. I got up, but Matt pointed his gun at me.

**_You don't scare me! _**I growled as the door was open, it revealed Derek.

" Oh, thank God." I say before he falls on his back. Jackson was in half Kanima state.

" Derek!" I exclaimed before Matt pointed his gun at me. I made my eyes change.

_**You're going to regret this**. _I growled at him. Matt just smirked.

" This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek asked as Matt got down to his level.

" Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's - that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. Fuchsbaus!" Matt says as he looked up at me.

" It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt says as he stands up.

" Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles says sarcastically. Matt tilts his head quickly before Jackson slices the back of Stiles' neck, which causes him to fall upon Derek.

" Get him off of me." Derek growled, he went soft looking at me.

" Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair, don't worry though. I'll take care of Lexi." Matt said causing Derek to growl out.

" It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt says in a serious manner.

" Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek said as he made his eyes change. A car could be heard coming up. Matt just smiled.

" Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt says as Scott nodded.

" Come with us." Matt said as he pointed the gun at me. I nodded and followed.

" Mom?" Scott asked as she came in.

" You scared me, where is every -" Melissa asked before looking up to see Scott and I being held, hostage.

" Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott said in a pleading way.

" He's right." Matt says before Scott turned to Matt, but he shot him. Melissa cried out and I fight the urge to shift and tear into Matt. Noah cried out as Matt smiled.

" But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt says as Melissa tried to comfort Scott, but Matt points the gun at her.

" I said get back!" Matt screamed out, Melissa whimpered.

" Mom, do it. Please, mom." Scott begged her, she does as such.

" Get up, McCall." Matt sternly says before Noah cries out.

" Shut - shut - shut up! Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!" Matt yells before pointing the gun at me. I glared at him.

" Please, he needs to see a doctor. You can't shoot her!" Melissa cried out. Matt smirked at her.

" You think so?" Matt says as I heard him laugh, Noah cried out for my safety, but Matt won't let up.

" It's all right. I'm okay." Scott said as Melissa looked at the point of crying. Matt put me in a cell, rather rough before slamming the door shut. Melissa pleading with Matt to let her see Scott's wound.

" Shut - shut - shut - shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head." Matt growled at her, Melissa stopped talking then.

" Back to the front, McCall." Matt says as Scott nodded, hand over his wound.

" After you." Scott says as Matt is followed by Scott. I then sit down on the bench.

" Not that I need the stress to go to me, but this isn't healthy for me." I say as Melissa turns to me, I smiled at her.

" The baby feeds off of it." I say as she sits next to the bars.

" How far along are you?" Melissa asked as I looked up at her.

" About six weeks." I say as she takes my hand in hers.

" Derek's been protective." I say as Melissa nods.

" My dad would have saved us from this complete psychopath." I say as I felt tears beginning to go down my eyes.

" He would have done everything to keep you safe." Noah explains as I smiled.

" He always came in the station with a smile on his face." He says as I placed a hand on my stomach.

" Saying that his daughter was his pride and joy." He continues as I chuckled.

" That's my dad for you." I say before the alarm goes off. I could hear bullets, I grip the sides of my ears as the superhearing made it all worse.

" We have to get her out of here." Noah says as I see him pulling at the handcuff.

" Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on!" I whimpered as he kept pulling. Soon he was free.

" Look out!" I screamed before Matt pistol-whipped him. My eyes changed as I gripped the handlebars.

**_Matt you son of a bitch! _** I growled as my fangs bared themselves. He smirked as he got up to my cell.

" You have it all. I have nothing! Now so will you." He says before he pulls the trigger. My Fuchsumhang coated me as the bullet came at my stomach. It bounced off and fell to the floor. He looked up at me afraid, I was at full shift. I could see Melissa in my peripherals scared. I kick the cell door down.

**_You shouldn't have done that! _**I growled, but I see the Kanima coming at me. I growled before tossing him to the other side of the room as Matt escaped. I ran into Derek. He pulled me into his grasp as I let myself shift back. The Fuchsumhang dispels.

" The baby?" He asked as he placed his hands there.

" It's ok." I say as he turned his head to the corner.

" What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Scott asked as I saw him talking the Gerard. That son of a bitch!

" Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard says as I hear his heartbeat steady.

" I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson." Scott continued. I felt my fangs baring themselves as Derek held me close.

" Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!" Gerard tells him, Derek and I get out of there.

" He betrayed us." Derek says as I shift fully. I roared out before letting myself fall to the forest floor.

" All is lost." I whimpered as Derek then pulls me into his arms.

" It'll be ok Lexi." Derek says as I felt something was different.

" How did it take you so long to get to the station?" I asked as he helped me get up.

" Lydia used the power of this full moon to bring Peter back." Derek says as I felt anger bubbling in my mind.

" What cause for it!" I say as I punched a tree full strength, leaving a large hole in it.

" I don't know, but we'll have to see what he has to offer. If nothing." Derek says as he takes my hand in his.

" I'll kill him." Derek says as I felt my eyes change.

" We better get out of here before Gerard gets wind of you." Derek says as he takes my hand and we run off. Leaving behind everything that took place tonight.


	23. Battlefield

Derek and I have done nothing but search in books for most of the night. But it's been 10 hours since we started the research, but I got a nap in with Derek's persistence.

" There has to be something in here." I say as I bite into a sandwich. I was more than irritated about not finding anything about the Kanima. I yawned as I soon saw both Boyd and Erica come into the Hale Manor.

" You decided. When?" Derek said before turning to them. I got up and crossed my arms.

" Tonight." She replied as she stood next to Boyd.

" Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time." Boyd says as I can see they stand strong with the decision they have made for themselves.

" It's not like we want to." Erica says as I huffed.

" Why? What do you want out of it!" I say as I feel Derek's hand on my stomach.

" Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know." She says as I see Derek stepping in front of me. He was practically asserting himself as the Alpha.

" Well, I told you there was a price." Derek says as I see them stand firm.

" Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like this." Boyd practically barked back at us.

" Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack." I say as I let myself shift, letting the Fuchsumhang out. The power flowing through my veins.

" And you're not a pack without an Alpha." Derek says as I take my hand in his. I can feel his power flow.

" We know." Boyd explained as Derek growled a little.

" You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one?" I say as the Fuchsumhang dispels.

" We think we already did." Boyd explains as I quirked my head. I shift back as they looked surprised.

" Like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable." Erica says as a smile lay placed upon her face. Howling? It has to be a trick.

" There must have been a dozen of them." Boyd says as I can feel the exhilarating feeling coming off of him.

" Maybe more." Erica jumped onto Boyd's explanation.

" Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the Beau Geste effect is?" I asked as they looked confused.

" If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, 2 wolves can sound like 20." Derek explained fully. They didn't look to be persuaded.

" Look that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds." Erica says as they looked ready to leave. We can't lose them.

" Yeah, we lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving." Boyd said as he had Erica by his side.

" No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running." I said as I let my eyes change.

**_My father and I ran from Kate. Thought we could escape her. We came home to Beacon Hills! But bitch came back! Killed my father, she poisoned my mother while I was in the womb! But I came out fine! But now!_** I growled as my Fuchsumhang came out.

**_Now I wish I could have done what Peter had done and tore her throat out with my claws! _**I snarled at them, they looked afraid.

**_When you run, you lose people. They die!_** I growled as I felt my blood boiling. However, I let myself cool down enough for my Fuchsumhang to dispel. I turned away and just heard them leave. Derek came over and pulled me into his arms.

" We won't lose to them." Derek whispered. I huffed before grabbing a piece of glass in my hands. I smelt a familiar smell. I quickly got out of Derek's arms and threw the shard. Yet the guest caught it, but it was against his neck. Peter fucking Hale!

" I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken." Peter says as he lets the glass shard fall.

" It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek." Peter says as he remains standing where he was.

" I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self - esteem - deprived adolescent in town." Peter says as he then looks at me.

" Also with keeping low about the pregnancy. Congratulations by the way." He says as he smiled.

" What do you want?" Derek asked as I could feel his anger rising.

" Well, I want to help. You're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. Along with the unborn baby residing in Alexandra's womb." Peter explains as I was curious, why was he mentioning the baby so much?

" You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you." Peter says before walking towards us.

" Can we just talk?" Peter asked as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder.

" Sure. Let's talk." Derek says before he tosses Peter at the stairs. I watched for the next ten minutes as Derek beat on Peter.

" You don't actu - actually think that I want to be the Alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death. I mean, I'm usually more." Peter started before I watched Derek go for another punch.

" Okay, go ahead! Come on, do it. Hit me, hit me. I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self - loathing, and hatred that comes with total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been beaten. So, go ahead. Hit me if it will make you feel better." Peter says as Derek stopped. Almost watching his uncle in a calculating manner.

" After all, I did say that I wanted to help." Peter says before Derek gets off of him.

" You can't help me." Derek says as I feel a rush of worry come over me.

" I have to get home, who knows what is going to happen." I say as Derek came up to me and pressed a kiss upon my forehead.

" I'll get her home." Peter says as Derek growled.

" I'll keep her safe." Peter says as Derek sat down. Peter lead me out of the house quickly.

" Lets move." He said as I nodded, we heard howls.

" It's the Argent's!" I say as Peter made his eyes glow.

" Move!" Peter says as we ran. The howls were loud as if it was trying to control me, but I wouldn't falter.

" You have got to be kidding me." I say as I run from the howls. I feel myself out of breath.

" I'll get you safely out of here." Peter says as I nodded.

" We have to keep you moving." Peter says before he perked up.

" What?" I asked as I saw his eyes glow.

" Run!" He told me. I then began to run. I don't know how far I ran. I was soon against a tree trying to catch my breath. But it didn't end there as I soon felt a cloth go over my face. I feel my body collapse. I see three figures above me.

" Seems we found one of our targets. But be careful. We need her alive and breathing, not harmed." Gerard says as he gets to my level and moves a piece of hair from my face as I see him become cloudy.

" She's our hostage for what I need." Gerard's voice hit my ears as I felt my eyes close and darkness welcomed me.


	24. Masterplan

I opened my eyes, seeing I was in this cell.

" What the fuck?" I asked as I scramble to the corner. I listened to my surroundings. I hear my baby's heartbeat.

" Thank god!" I say before I heard whimpering, I made my eyes change. I can see in the dark clear as day with my eyes. I see Boyd and Erica suspended off the ground with some electric currents flowing through them.

" Don't worry guys. I'll get us out of here somehow." I say as I gripped the handlebars. I heard the door to the basement open up. I see a familiar face being dragged down.

" Stiles?" I asked as he came over to me.

" What the hell?" Stiles asked as he looked at me.

" Get them out of here." I say as I saw the light come on revealing Boyd and Erica to Stiles. I watched him go over to them. I then sat in the corner and just placed my hand on my stomach. It wasn't long before Gerard came down.

" They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." Gerard says with a smile. I walked up to the bars and growled.

_**Why are you torturing my pack?**_ I growl, Gerard turns to me and smirks.

" Keeping them comfortable for now, Fuchsbau." Gerard says as I growled, he doesn't know that I'm the WahrGreistFuchs. Good, let's keep it that way for now.

" They won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong." Gerard says as he then turns to Stiles.

" But now that I have his mate, he might come out and surrender himself to save her." Gerard says as he takes more of those pills.

" Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine." Stiles says as Gerard chuckles. What is wrong with this asshole.

" You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?" Gerard says as he stood in front of Stiles.

" I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape, you know? What - what are you, 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room." Stiles says before I watched Gerard taking swings at him. I growled out as Stiles begged for Gerard to quit. It wasn't long before I watched Gerard have someone take Stiles away. Gerard then turned to me and grabbed a chair.

" What you gonna kill the Sheriff's kid!" I snarled as he went solemn.

" I'm willing to keep you alive. I need you for the exchange." Gerard says as I was confused, I got a waft of his smell.

" You're dying of cancer." I said as he nodded.

" Your family, I didn't give Kate the order to kill them." Gerard says as I felt my teeth bare themselves.

" I received them, I was ordered to have the main branch killed." He said as my claws came out.

**_I'll kill you old man! _** I growled as he threw something in my cage. I felt sleepy as I collapsed on the ground.

" I need that fire in you." Gerard says before I crash.

_I was in the forest, fog shrouding a clearing as I see a hooded figure come through, it stares at me. I see its face is scarred and its eyes are glowing white. It gave off pure evil._

**_They have to die!_**_ It says as I see a pack of five wolves. All Alpha's. _

_**The Alpha Pack! **I growled as the two wolves on the left looked like a pair, One wolf has long claws that are black as obsidian. It's next to, a tall and muscular wolf. The two wolves on the right merged into one really large wolf. The one in the middle was blind and they all howled before they ran at the hooded figure._

I was awoken, but in the worse way. I was gagged and I couldn't move my arms. I was in the back of a car. Gerard and Allison staring at me. I made my eyes change. My baby's heartbeat loud in my ears.

" It's starting." Gerard says as he smiled. He shut the back before the car moved. It felt like hours before we stopped. I was dragged out by Allison.

" Stay put." She said harshly before hitting my face. I fall to the ground beside Gerard. I looked up to see Derek looking at me. Scott, Isaac, and Chris were there as well.

" Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control - Is better off dead." Gerard said as I felt a little weak for the knockout.

" Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard said as I fell to my side. I saw Derek get thrown by Jackson and Isaac get shot. They all began to fight.

_**Come on! **_I felt my power bubbling in me. I saw the Kanima slash Derek.

" No, Allison!" Scott yelled as she was going for the killing blow, but The Kanima then gripped on her neck.

" Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard said with a smile.

" What are you doing?" Allsion pleaded to him. I saw Scott with a straight face.

" He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said as I felt my eyes change.

" Then you know." Gerard states with a simple way.

" What's he talking about?" Allsion asked as Gerard was smiling at Scott.

" It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?" Gerard explained as I felt my claws come out.

" He's dying." Isaac says as I saw that he was injured.

" I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard said as I saw that he was staring at my shifted imprint. I felt my power flooding my body, removing the knock out from before.

" You monster." Chris says as my strength began breathing through my restraints. I watched as Scott grabbed Derek by the back of his neck! No!

" Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha. He'll kill Lex and the baby!" Derek growls as I felt my Fuchsumhang boiling under my skin.

" That's true. But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek." Gerard spat venom at him, then he turned his attention to me.

" As for Alexandra, she is a threat to me." Gerard says as my fangs begin to bite through my gag.

" And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard says as I began applying pressure and my strength to the bindings. I saw Derek bite into Gerard's arm. I growled as I broke through. My Fuchsumhang coming out and I shift. I quickly get Derek away from Gerard.

**_Shh _**I say as I placed my hands on him. I let my Fuchsumhang coat him. Letting it heal him of the Kanima Venom. I see Gerard holding up his bitten arm like a trophy, my Fuchsumhang coming back to me and I get up. I see Gerard is bleeding black.

" What?" Gerard asked before seeing his wound.

" What is this?" Gerard asked again before looking at Scott.

" What did you do?" Gerard asked as I looked at Scott.

" Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott says as I helped Derek up. Gerard began to open up his pill case and crushed the blue and white pills in his hand. A black powder came out.

" Mountain ash!" He screamed. We all watched as Gerard soon expelled a bunch of black blood.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Derek says as he leans on me.

" Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine." Scott says as we saw Gerard on the ground. He was spitting up black blood.

" Kill them! Kill them all!" He yelled before collapsing. The Kanima let Allison go, she elbows him in the face and he hisses. I soon see Stiles' jeep hit him. I smiled.

" Did I get him?" Stiles asked as he looked towards us. The Kanima jumped up and hissed, it caused Stiles to scream and for him and Lydia to get out of the car. Stiles runs over to Scott while I see Lydia stand in front of the Kanima.

" Jackson! Jackson." She begs him. Stiles was about to go to here, but Scott stopped her as Lydia showed Jackson a key. Jackson half shifted back as he walked away from here. Derek pulled away from me and I watched as Derek and Peter sunk their claws into Jackson. After they pulled their claws away. Derek came back over to me and embraced me. I couldn't look.

" It's ok." Derek whispered to me. I saw Jackson get up and roar, he was a werewolf. He soon shifted back and Lydia embraced him. We pretty much all dispelled. It was the next day, Derek, Peter, Isaac, and I were at the Hale House. We saw the symbol of the Alpha Pack.

" You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter asked as I watched Isaac place his hand on the door.

" What do you mean?" Isaac asked as Peter sighed.

" Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." Peter asked as I felt my eyes change.

" People like who? What is this? What does this mean?" Isaac asked as I stood up straight.

" It's their symbol. And it means they're coming." I say as Derek pressed himself against me.

" Who?" Isaac asked as I felt Derek hold me close.

" Alphas." Derek says as I can smell Isaac's fear.

" More than one?" Isaac asked as I felt Derek place his hand on my stomach.

" A pack of them." Derek says as I growled.

" An Alpha pack. And they're not coming. They're already here." Peter says as I lean on Derek for security.


	25. Tattoo

I was reading my family's Beastiary.

**_WahrGreistFuchs Fuchsumhang_**

**_The WahrGreistFuchs Cloak has many abilities besides keeping the WahrGreistFuchs safe, it has the ability to heal those the WahrGreistFuchs deems worthy of healing._**

I closed the book. I got up and placed it back in the safe. I sighed as I rubbed my stomach. I went into bed. Letting my eyes close as sleep fell upon me.

_I see the red-eyed wolves trying to tear into the cloaked scarred figure. She blasts them with energy. Screaming as the wolves growl and try to claw at her._

**_You won't win! _**_It snarls as it sets its eyes on the blind wolf, who snarls more at her. This large black wolf comes to my side. I see its eyes are red._

_**Derek? **I asked as I see its eyes go searing red. It points a finger at me and I fall. I cough up some black substance. with white into it. I see the cloaked figure smiling while holding a large knife pointing at my stomach. The black wolf snarls as it pushes the figure away from me. The wolf's eyes hold a hint of blue then into a bright pure red._

_**You won't win! **The figure snarls as the wolf howls causing the hooded figure to fall to the ground, throat was torn open._

I woke up feeling a small sweat on my brow. I turned to see Derek wasn't in bed. It's late at night, so I got up and walked out to the loft balcony rubbing my now rounded belly. It's been four months since the whole Kanima situation was concluded, but now we have to deal with the Alpha Pack.

" Beacon Hills will never be normal." I say as I rub my belly. I was currently about five and a half months along. Derek had convinced me that it would be smart if we moved into town. So after about a month of hunting for a new place, we found this spacious building. So we bought it, but kept the Preserve house in case of anything bad.

" Life will never be normal for us." Derek's voice entered my ear. I felt him against my back, swaying my hips side to side as his arms were around my large stomach. It was soft and I felt safe.

" I wish this moment could last forever." I whisper as Derek grumbled in my ear.

" SourWolf." I say as I felt hungry. Derek scented right on my neck.

" Come, I have some food for you, but you must lay in bed." He said as I sighed. I did as he asked and got in bed. Derek then brought me some leftover pizza from the other night. I eat it as I feel the baby move. Derek proceeds to remove his clothes as I set the plate to the side.

" They are moving." I say as Derek curls up next to me. His head on my stomach. I rub his hair as I lay back.

" So beautiful." Derek whispers as I let my hand go to his shoulder. Giving him comfort as he lay near me.

" So handsome." I say as I rubbed his skin. I could feel his muscles tense up as he lifted his upper body to me. I placed his cheeks in my hands.

" Let me see them." He asked as I got up and he situated me on his lap. I felt his hands on my stomach. I let my eyes change. He stares into them, almost as if analyzing them. I can see them reflected in his eyes. They had somewhat changed. They still had the Vulpine slits, but instead of molten gold, they were a sunset gold.

" Beautiful." Derek whispered as I had blinked them away. Derek pulled me into him. As he laid me down, I could just feel the babe inside me moving about little by little. It wasn't too long before sleep once again took over.

_I was in the woods. The preserve most like it. I see these glowing red paw prints in the ground. I followed them to this large tree stump. I see a woman shaking the stump, the roots break open a jar. This dark aura is radiating from it. I watched as the aura turned into this large fox but its eyes were white._

**_Who are you? _**_I asked as it's tail shifted. It huffs as it's tails split into nine large ones. It's fur turns dark, blood soaking the fur. It's teeth become silver. I feel myself shifting into my fox. It snarls at me as I feel more power rushing through my veins._

_**You. Won't. Rise. **I growled before I ran at it._

I woke up as I feel Derek holding me to him.

" I felt your heart beat rising in your sleep. Baby was moving quite a storm, yet you didn't wake." Derek says as I got up from bed. I got some clothes on.

" Bit of a nightmare kept me locked in." I say as I felt my eyes change. Derek wrapped his arm around me. I sighed as I felt worried through the bond. I turned to him.

" What's wrong?" I asked as he placed his hands on my stomach.

" We need to keep our guard up. The Alpha Pack might go for you if they know what you are." Derek whispers before he got on his knees and lifted up my shirt, kissing my lightly rounded stomach.

" Or find out that you are carrying our baby." He says as I smiled. I got down on my knees and pressed a tender kiss upon his lips. He pulled me in as I wrapped my arms around him. I lightly pulled away from him and let my Fuchsumhang cover my hands, my claws out to prove a point to my love.

" What happened with Gerard, that bastard. Him kidnapping me, won't happen with this Alpha Pack." I say as he made his eyes glow.

" I have to keep you two safe and sound. If something happens to you two, I might become _loup fou furieux._" Derek whispered as I felt him place his hands on my stomach.

" Without Isaac, your beloved cousin and my beta. I think it best if you stay here." Derek whispered as I felt him press a ghosting kiss upon my cheeks.

" With me." He whispered as he rubbed one of my sides.

" Have some nice well deserved me time." Derek grumbles as I felt him stiff a certain part of himself against me. I whimpered a bit, but nipped his neck.

" I can't stay couped up here like we did for four months except that one weekend in the Preserve house." I say as I get up. He gets up.

" Alright, but if you feel off, afraid, or anything. You call me, hell I'll run to you." He says as he brought me into his arms. I inhaled his scent.

" I promise." I say as he smiled. He places a ghosting kiss upon my forehead. I grabbed my bag. Derek and I went to the new hummer. The ride to school was slow, but Derek had one hand on my stomach in a protective way. We were parked in front of the school.

" Thank you." I say as I see the school deadset in front of me. I see Derek pulling a leather jacket from the backseat out. I take it and open the hummer door.

" Lex." Derek calls as I was about to get out.

" Yeah Der?" I asked as he gave me a longing look.

" Promise me you will be careful. I don't know what the Alpha Pack is planning, but I need you to be careful." He says as I feel his hand on the side of my bump. I placed my hand over his.

" I will." I say before leaning over to him and planting a kiss upon his lips, which he held me there for a small moment. I pulled away and got out of the hummer. I put the jacket on and I see Stiles and Scott. I walked inside and they smiled at me.

" Hi." I say as I had my hand on my stomach.

" Hey!" Stiles says as he brings me into a hug. We then parted as Scott rubbed the back of his head.

" Get your puppy dog looking eyed behind over here." I say as he smiled, we hugged as I smiled.

" How is baby Hale spawn doing?" Stiles as I chuckled.

" They are doing great." I say as Stiles' eyes perked.

" Are you having twins?" He asked in a curious tone. I shook my head at his question.

" No, only one baby in my womb. Derek and I don't want to know the gender." I say as I saw Scott looking at his arm.

" Alright, what's with the arm?" I asked as Scott sighed.

" I got a tattoo and healed." Scott replied, I smiled at that.

" I'm want to ask Derek for help." Scott says as the three of us walked together.

" You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?" Stiles exclaimed as the three of us went into the school.

" He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott says as I chuckled.

" There is, but boy is it painful." I answered as they quirked up their eyebrows.

" Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles says as he pointed at the missing signs of Boyd and Erica.

" Derek hasn't let me out of our place since the summer began. Growing a baby in me that the supernatural deems not possible." I say as I see the Principal.

" Look, these are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up." He says before I watched him pick up a sword, Gerard's in fact.

" And what the hell is this?" He says as I chuckled. Scott, Stiles and I booked it away.

" So what do you guys have first?" I asked as Scott smiled.

" English with Ms. Blake." Stiles replied as I sighed.

" Well boys, even if I'm a year above you. I still have the same English class with you." I say as I smiled. I sat in the chair next to Stiles.

" Is someone..." I heard a voice that made my spine chill and memories of what happened in that warehouse came into my mind. I saw her and got up, she looked to give me a stern look. I shake my head as I feel my emotions flux.

" I can't do this." I say as I see Stiles take me out into the hall.

" Is it?" Stiles asked as I felt tears going down my cheeks.

" No I can't be in the same room as her without remembering what happened with Jackson and the pack fighting, but Allison slicing up Isaac. It makes it all worse." I say as I see a woman coming towards me.

" Are you Alexandra Vulpe?" She asked as I nodded.

" Are you ok?" She asked as I shook my head.

" I'm your English teacher, Ms. Blake." She says as I wiped away my tears.

" I have a problem with one student here." I said as she nods.

" Let me take you down to the office. I'll get your schedule changed." She says as I nodded. We went down to the office and switched English with Chemistry.

" Thank you." I say as she nods. I felt a bit queasy.

" You don't look so good." She says as I felt sick.

" I'm probably going to go home." I say as she nods. I sign out and bring my phone out. She leaves as Derek answered my call.

_" Lex, I felt the worry in the bond. Are you ok?"_ Derek asked as I sniffled.

" Can you come pick me up?" I asked as I felt worry enter the bond.

_" I knew you shouldn't have gone."_ He says as I felt shaken.

" I'll be ok." I say as I felt worry in the bond from Derek.

" Come get me and we can lay in bed together." I say as I felt relief in his emotions.

_" Alright. I'm on my way. I love you Fox."_ Derek says as I smiled.

" Love you too wolf." I whispered before getting off the phone. It wasn't long before Derek showed up.

" My wolf felt your fear, your anger." Derek says as he leads me to the Hummer. I get in the back. My back was hurting.

" It'll be alright." Derek says as he gets upfront and drives us back to the Loft. It wasn't too long before we got in the elevator. I walked into our home and saw a friendly, in my opinion, and familiar face.

" Where have you been?" I asked as I walked passed Peter, who just smirked at me.

" Besides trying to regain my abilities, I'm doing great. How is my future great niece or nephew." Peter asked as Derek set me in bed.

" Future Hale/Vulpe baby is healthy as a possible LycanBau should be." I say as Derek gave me a water bottle. Peter looked confused.

" A LycanBau?" Peter asked as Derek sat down next to me.

" Her term for our baby. Half Werewolf also know as a Lycanthrope and what she is, a Fuchsbau." Derek says as I took a few last sips of my water and set them down.

" Feel better Lexi." Derek says as his phone goes off. Derek answered it and after a few minutes he hung up.

" Melissa needs me, Isaac is in the hospital, came in with claw marks." Derek says as I felt my eyes change in slight anger.

" If it was that damn Alpha shit of a pack that laid a hand on my cousin. I'll kill them all myself." I growled as part of my Fuchsumhang came out. Derek placed a hand on my shoulder and I calmed down. My aura returning into me.

" I'll be back. If anything happens, I'll call Peter and have him bring you to me." Derek whispered in my ear. I nodded and watched him leave. I laid down for a nap.

_I see a wolf growling at a brooded fox. I can't see clearly as they were surrounded by something. A hunter tries to shoot at them, but the fox is pushed out of the way of the bullet, the shot hits the wolf and it cries out. It's eyes hit and bleeding._

" Lexi, wake up." Peter says as I wake up. I proceed to sit up.

" What is it?" I asked as he sighed.

" Derek needs me to take you to the Hale House." Peter says as I get out of bed. The ride over there was quiet, but soon, I was at the Hale House. Peter escorted me inside. As soon as Derek laid eyes on me, he darted over to me and held me. I closed my eyes and inhaled his smell. I heard Peter walked back to his car and dart out.

" Is everything ok?" I asked as I see Scott showing off his tattoo.

" Better now." Derek says as I see Scott at the door. Oh no.

" You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asked as I then see Isaac unconscious.

" Isaac!" I cried as I went over to him.

" God what did they do to you?" I asked before letting my Fuchsumhang coat my hands.

" You'll feel better in a moment." I say as I placed my hands on him. I let it coat him. Healing him of all wounds. I see Isaac slowly coming out of his unconscious state.

" A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack." Derek said to Stiles and Scott. My Fuchsumhang came back into me as I felt a little dizzy. I felt fine in a moment. Soon Isaac awoke, I helped him sit up.

" It's ok Cousin. You're safe." I say as I see him looking about.

" Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac called out, all their attention was on us.

" What girl?" I asked as Isaac looked at me.

" The girl that saved my life." He replied. Derek came over to us.

" We have to get him to the loft." I said as Derek nodded. It wasn't long before Isaac was in the back of the Hummer. Derek and I were I the front, now all we have to figure out is what the hell happened to Isaac last night.


	26. Chaos Rising

I was in bed rubbing my 5 and a half month bump as I laid in bed. Poor Isaac was upstairs. I couldn't help but feel he had some conflict, but I won't bother it unless he came to me himself. Derek came over and sat next to me.

" I think that you need to stay in bed for a couple of days." Derek says as he then proceeds to lay on his stomach. I watched as he rubbed the bump and let out a growl that was fueled in a possessive way. I smiled as Derek just lays there. I soon fall asleep to Derek's heartbeat.

_I was in a clearing as the hooded figure is surrounded by wind and leaves. _

_**You can't win against me!** The figure growls as they pointed a finger at me. I growled as I felt my body shift._

_**Try it bitch!** I snarled before letting the Fuchsumhang take over, my eyes going full fox! I jump at the figure and slice a bit of the cloak. I turned to see the face. All sliced up and saliva dripping from the missing lip._

I wake up feeling a bit shaken up. I turned to see Derek was on his side facing away from me. It was 6 am. I get up and give the school a call in the nursery.

" For the remainder of my pregnancy, I'll be out of school. All of my work I would like to have forwarded to me via email." I say as I made some tea.

" We understand and thank you for informing us." The principal says before I hang up. I go to the balcony and inhale the fresh air. I finished my tea and rub my belly. Feeling a small kick before going inside and seeing Derek.

" Sleep well?" I asked as he came to me and inhaled my scent.

" Better when you are at my side in bed." Derek whispered as I placed a kiss upon his cheek. Soon I hear Isaac come down.

" I still can't remember anything from the other night." Isaac says as I walked over to him, I make my eyes glow and I can see spiritual remnants of an Alpha's claws within his skin.

" It was an Alpha's doing. We need to find a way to make him remember." I told Derek as I could feel within the bond a bit of stirring emotions.

" What you thinking?" I asked him.

" We need Peter." Derek says as I felt some mixed emotions about it.

" If you don't think that is the right call due to...you know." Derek says as I looked at him.

" He steps out of line in any way, he's out of our home." I say as I walked to him and he then wraps his arms around me. It wasn't long before I was in bed with a fuzzy blanket covering me, Derek reading a book and Isaac, my nervous cousin just pacing. I laid on the couch rubbing my bump. I could see the small loving glace that Derek gave me. I smiled as I felt some movement within me.

" You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous. You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him." Isaac says as I continued to feel more movement.

" You'll be fine." Derek says as I chuckled.

" If not, Peter won't be standing any longer." I say as I chuckled.

" Does it have to be him?" Isaac whimpered as I got up.

" He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek says as his head was still in his book. I walked over to him and laid my arms on his chest.

" You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott. But I trust Lexi more." Isaac says as I smiled.

" Do you trust me?" Derek asked as he looked at my cousin.

" Yeah. I still don't like him." Isaac says I smelt a scent that made my spine shift within me and a small kick accumulate within my womb.

" Nobody likes him." I say as the door to my loft opens up revealing the older yet still untrustworthy Hale to come in.

" Boys. and expecting she-fox. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face." Peter says as he smirks.

" We don't like you." Derek says as I smirked before making my eyes glow at Peter.

_**Now shut up and help us.**_ I growled as Peter smiled.

" Fair enough." Peter says before he makes his claws appear.

" Relax Isaac, anything happens. He won't be standing." I say as I went to his side and took his hand. Isaac smiles as he quirked an eyebrow.

" You sure in your state?" He asked as I chuckled.

" I could be poisoned and I'd still kick his ass five ways to Sunday." I say before Isaac sits in the chair, I sit on the couch in Derek's lap. He placed his hand on my belly and rubs it.

" Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter calmly tells Isaac, whom nerves I can feel from here. Derek just placing small kisses upon my neck.

" How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac asks as I saw Peter getting behind him. I felt more kicks as Derek placed his hand on my bump. I watches as Peter begin to maneuver his claw on the back of Isaac's neck.

" It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them." Peter says as I felt my nerves begin to go stir crazy.

" You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked as I see Peter smirk.

" Well, I've never paralyzed anyone." Peter says as I can sense Isaac's fear.

" Wait, does that mean that you..." Isaac asked before I saw Peter slam his claws into Isaac's neck. I almost shot up to get Peter out of Isaac's neck, but Derek held me still.

" Wait, I see them." Peter says as his eyes glowed their cold steel blue. I watched with worry as Peter was shifting through Isaac's memories. It wasn't long before Peter pulled away from Isaac, I got up as easy as I could and went to check Isaac.

" It's ok cousin, I'm here." I say as he held upon me. I felt him shaking.

" What'd you see?" I asked as I looked at Peter.

" It was confusing. Um, im... images. Vague shapes." Peter says as if he was feeling what he could within his mind.

" But you saw something." Derek asked as I felt his presence behind me.

" Isaac found them." Peter says I feel everything go a bit of a blur then everything sharpens.

" Erica and Boyd?" I asked as Peter looked at me.

" I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." He explains further, I could sense some fear from him. I didn't care though.

" But you did see them." Derek says as Peter was in a different kind of stance.

" And worse." Peter explained as I felt my heart beat rising.

" Deucalion." I say in a stiffened tone.

" He was talking to them. Something about time running out." Peter says as I felt myself shaking.

" What does it mean?" Isaac asked as I placed my hands on his shoulder.

" He's gonna kill them." Derek says as I felt my inner fox rear her head.

" No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter says as I felt my heart drop and a kick from my baby making me speak.

" The next full moon?" I asked as I felt my inner fox stirring.

" Tomorrow night." Peter says as I sit down. If Erica and Boyd are being tortured by those assholes, I would bring hell and fire upon them.

" Lexi?" Derek's voice brings me out of it. I looked at him and I see in the reflection of his eyes that my own eyes are glowing and full Fuchsbau state. I close my eyes and calm down. I feel my eyes going back to normal.

" I'm afraid for them." I say before just putting my hands together. Soon enough, my phone rings. I see the id read Stiles. I sighed before answering and putting it on speaker.

" What ya need Stilinski?" I asked as I felt Derek rubbing my shoulders.

_" You need to bring Sourwolf to the school."_ Stiles says as I chuckled.

" Whats up?" I asked as I heard Derek grumble as he rubbed my belly in a sensual way. I could tell he loved the face I was full with his baby.

_" Lydia and Allison encountered a woman that was asking for Scott and Lexi."_ Stiles says as I felt my heart stop.

" Why would she ask for me?" I asked as I stood up.

_" Just get over here!"_ Stiles pleaded. I hang up and turned to Derek.

" We might as well." I say as he nods.

" If that Argent even tries to come near you!" Derek says as his eyes glow. I take his cheeks in my hands.

" Then you can set her straight." I say as he stares into my eyes. He smiles then kisses my nose. I pulled away and get my maternity jacket. Derek and I drive to the school. It was fairly quiet, but soon we arrived.

" Let's get this the hell over with before I lose my mind." I say as Derek and I walked over to the library. I see Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Argent. Scott nudges them and they put their arms together and I see the mark, but it means nothing to me.

" I don't see anything." Derek explains as I used my Fuchsbau eyes and I shake my head.

" Look again." Scott demands as I shrugged, I placed my hand on my belly.

" It's not doing anything for me and my fox." I say as Derek placed his hands on my shoulders.

" How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are? Or what it means to my pregnant girlfriend." Derek says as I see Argent stiffen.

" It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott explains as I quirked my eyebrows up as if saying ' no shit Sherlock'.

" It's nothing." I say as I see the strawberry blonde spoke up.

" Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." She say as I smiled.

" They're trying to help." Scott says as I made my pupils constrict and flash before setting them to normal, I saw Stiles eyes light up with concern.

" These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you. And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack and also kidnapped Lexi. I don't want her near Lexi whatsoever." Derek says flat out to their faces. I see Argent get offended.

" Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles explained, basically trying to lighten the mood. My inner fox wanted to bite the Argent's face.

" My mother died." Allison says as I feel my claws coming in, my anger rising. I clench my jaw as I feel my fangs threatening to elongate.

" Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me. Not Derek. Not anyone." I say in a sharp tone. I clench my fists together, digging my claws in my palms. The baby kicking trying to ease my mind. I couldn't help but feel rage.

" That girl was looking for Scott and somehow you. I'm here to help him, not you." She spat to me. I scoffed at this.

" Your grandfather brainwashed you so easily. He kidnapped me!" I growled at her. She smirked at this.

" You were so easy." She smirked.

" He ordered your fucking aunt to kill my mother when she was pregnant with me. I survived! But then he went as far to get orders to kill my father!" I growled as I felt my control beginning to slip.

" You are just a knocked up bitch who needs to be knocked down a peg or two! Think you are so high and mighty!" Allison exclaimed as I bared my fangs at her.

_**Your family deserves to burn in Hell for what they did to my parents!**_ I growled before Derek pulled me away from her and Scott pulled Allison away. I calmed down as Derek looked into my eyes.

" She isn't worth it." Derek coos to me. I lay my head on his chest. His soothing heartbeat calming me.

" Derek... Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now." Scott says as I felt a flair of anger, but my baby kicked me calming me down.

" Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night. Keep her away from Alexandra, I'm stern about it. I can't let my girl stress." Derek says as I felt Derek's worry in the bond.

" Let's get you home." Derek says as I nodded. We go home and I lay in bed. It wasn't long before Scott called Derek to bring Isaac to the Animal Clinic. I stayed home and waited. It wasn't long before Derek and Isaac came home.

" Why do I feel like something was said?" I asked as Derek looked at me.

" Erica might be dead." Derek says as I felt my heartbreaking.

" No, you have to be lying!" I cried out, Derek then holds me. It wasn't long before I cried myself to sleep.

_I see Erica crying out as the long-clawed wolf tears her apart. I feel myself shift into the nine-tailed Fuchsbau and tackle the wolf._

I woke up to see that Derek was sitting on the couch.

" What's the plan?" I asked as Derek looked up at me.

" Scott and Stiles are going to come over and discuss the rescue." Derek says as I nodded. It was nightfall when the two showed up. Peter also came along, but sat on the spiral staircase. I laid in bed, letting my mind wander before my name was brought up.

" Don't look at me.I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, and Lexi, your girlfriend/baby mama getting close to popping out the baby. you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter says as I rolled my eyes.

" Keep talking Peter and you won't see another full moon." I growled as I got up out of bed. I went out to the balcony for a couple of minutes to clear my mind. What if Erica is really dead? Was my dream showing me that her killer was Kali? I couldn't tell but something tells me that what my dream was showing me.

" Lexi?" Derek's voice brought me out of my thought. I felt a blanket on my shoulders and Derek brings me inside.

" We are going to save them." Derek says as I nodded.

" Come back alive or I will go to Hell myself and bring you back." I say as I felt tears welding up in my eyes. Derek then gave me a blissful kiss, I held onto him as I felt the love and warmth filling me up. We parted and he placed me in bed.

" I promise to have Boyd come back alive." Derek whispered to me. I soon watched as he and Scott left. Hours went by and Stiles was pacing the front of the loft's giant window.

" I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked." Stiles complained as I got out of bed, the full moons light upon my body fueling my inner fox. It was one source of spare power that I as the WahrGreistFuchs can rely on no matter what phase or event.

" I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over." Peter says as I see his eyes were closed. I let out an irritated growl.

" You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked. I let my heart twinge.

" You think I really care?" Peter replied to him. I flashed my eyes.

" I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles began to rant, I let my mind wander, but soon Peter's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

" Get 'em on the phone. Call them. Now!" Peter yelled at Stiles. What was going on?

" Okay, why?" Stiles asked as he got his phone out.

" 'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott." Peter said, in that moment my heart dropped and my world slowed down.

_Stiles, now is not the best time._ Scott's voice came through the phone. I felt myself shaking.

" Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." Stiles told him. I felt my hearing go in and out. Barely catching anything as I felt Peter's eyes on me.

" Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months." Stiles told Scott through the phone.

" Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it.

" Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." Stiles yelled to his best friend.

" More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter solemnly told them. Soon all that could be heard through Stiles' speaker was growls and screams.

" Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!" Stiles cried out. I began to feel my world collapse as I heard the growling and all the commotion. The worst thing I felt at that moment was Derek's pain in the bond.


	27. Fireflies

Everything was spinning. I could feel my tears falling from me as I collapsed to my knees. I felt someone pulling me into their arms. It was Stiles. It wasn't long before Peter got a call from Derek. He hangs up.

" Is he ok?" I asked as Peter nodded. I got up with the help of Stiles.

" He is, Boyd and Cora are on the loose, under the influence of the Full Moon." Peter told me. I perked up at hearing that one name.

" Cora is alive?" I asked as Peter nodded.

" Take me with you." I say as Peter shakes his head.

" Derek would tear me apart." Peter replied as I growled.

" If you had a mate and learned they were alive, you would go find them." I growled as the Fuchsumhang came out in full.

**_I can protect myself. _**I growled as Peter looked shocked. Peter gave in and we went to his car s Stiles went to his jeep. The ride to the preserve was quiet and short. It wasn't too long before Peter and I parked the car and began walking.

" How's the baby?" Peter asked as I sighed.

" Doing fine. Got a pretty good surviver in my womb." I say as I felt a kick. Soon I see Derek putting up one of Argent's wolf corralers in the ground.

" And the hunted becomes the hunter. You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are gonna help?" Peter asked as Derek looked up. His eyes wide before I ran to him and embraced him. I felt a few tears exit my eyes as he pressed a kiss upon my forehead.

" What are you doing here?" Derek asked as I huffed.

" I couldn't just stand in our home while I thought you were torn apart." I exclaimed to him. He sighed but held me to him.

" Cora's alive." Derek says as I nodded.

" And Erica?" I asked him, his face fell and I knew that Erica was dead.

" I heard. Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine." Peter pitched in as I felt my annoyance come up.

" I can stop her." Derek says as I turned to Peter.

" Sure you can. By killing her..." Peter confesses.

" Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage, making it easier for you to join his pack." Peter says as I shake my head.

" Peter, no. Derek would never." I said as I felt my fists shaking.

" And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying?" Derek barked back. Peter just stood there as if what Derek said was something he would have normally said, not phased by it at all.

" Unless you're okay killing your own." Peter replied as I feel my head hurt a little. My mind showing me a vision of Boyd and Cora slashing at something and a roar breaking out. But then the two wolves collapse. Alive and breathing, their eyes still glowing gold. Still innocent.

" I can catch them." Derek says as I smiled.

" He can." I speak up to it.

" Oh, come on. How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late. So what? Let Scott deal with it. Let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of gray. Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha. You can always make more werewolves." Peter ranted on and I growled at him.

" I know we will save them. I've seen it." I told him. I felt both Hale's eyes on me.

" Your abilities I've heard can see future possibilities _if _the Imprint and offspring are in possible danger." Peter says as I nodded, I turned to Derek.

" What do you see?" Derek asked as I made my eyes change.

**_Boyd and Cora slashing at something and a roar breaking out. Then they collapse, they are breathing. Eyes of Gold tells of innocence. Then that's it._** I said as Derek nodded. I turned my eyes normal as Derek sighed.

" I want you to stay with Peter." He tells me, I go to speak, but Derek puts his hands on my belly.

" Please. I need to know that you are going to be safe. Both of you. I'd damn Peter to Hell if something happened to you." Derek explained as I sighed.

" Surprisingly he is right. Not only for the continuation of the Vulpe and Hale Line, but you are the most tolerable of these teenagers." Peter explained. Derek then placed a kiss upon my forehead. I watched him disappear. Peter and I went back to the car and waited for a text from Derek. It felt like hours before we got one.

" He wants us to go to the school." Peter says as I nodded. He drives us to the school. I feel my baby kicking. We park and I get out of the car. I heard growls and darted into the school, ignoring Peter's calls to come back.

" Where are you?" I called out. I heard in my mind something.

**_I'm sorry!_** Derek's voice entered my mind. I felt my heart sink as I ran to find Scott at the boiler room door. Derek must have gone in there with Boyd and Cora! I got down there quickly.

" Are you out of your god damn mind!" I screamed at him. It wasn't long before I heard Isaac crying out that the sun was coming up. I yanked the boiler room door open and darted inside.

" Oh Derek!" I cried as I saw him covered in blood, he was alive! Boyd and Cora were unconscious on the floor. I let my Fuchsumhang coat my hands and placed them on Derek. Letting my power flow and heal my lover. My Imprint and my boyfriend. My cloak came back to me and he stood strong. I felt slightly winded, but was helped up.

" There's a teacher." Derek says as I shook my head.

" I'll take care of her. Get them out of here." I say as he doesn't argue with me. Scott carries Cora and Boyd is picked up by Derek. I walked to see a shaking Ms. Blake.

" It's ok, you can't be harmed anymore." I tell her, extending my hand to her. She is shaken but takes it. I help her up and we go to her car. She smiles and nods.

" I'm here for you." I said as she then gets in her car and drives off. Soon Derek pulled up and I get in the car. He takes my hand in his. We drive home. We go upstairs. As I opened the loft door, Derek pressed his nose into my neck.

" Let me love you." Derek whispered into my ear.

" A shower would be nice." I whispered as I could feel him smile. I go to the large shower and let my clothes fall off my body.I turned the shower on, the water running down my body and every drop that hit my belly was bliss. Soon I felt Derek come into the shower. His body pressing against mine.

" Your so beautiful and strong." Derek whispered in my ear. I let out a gasp of euphoria as he let his strong hand run over my protruding belly. The love that we felt for one another flooded my body. I turned to him and began kissing his cheek.

" I want to feel you." I whimpered as I grasped him. He chuckled as I growled in a sensual way. The shower water turned off as Derek lead me back to our bad. I laid him down upon the bed. Letting my lips press and devour him. His hand maneuvered my body, knowing every bit that would give me pleasure. I soon let my core upon his member. Feeling as if it was too long since we were this intimate.

" I love you." I whispered before moving my body. His hands holding my hips and guiding them. The moonlight hitting the droplets on our bodies us as it made us glow.

" As I love you." Derek whispered before sitting up. I wrapped my legs around him as he guided me. The hot breath from us heating the moments. Our lips pressing against one another. It wasn't long before we climaxed together. Derek and I then laid down. As Derek and I laid in the aftermath of our lovemaking, I smiled as he came close to me as he could. He could do only so much as my pregnant belly was a little in the way, but he somehow managed.

" Beautiful." He whispered before he placed a hand on my cheek and caressed it. I smiled as he covered us with the blanket. I let myself queltch to sleep.


	28. Unleashed

The next morning I woke up bright and early. Derek was still asleep. I got out of bed and wrote him a note saying ' I'll be home before noon.'. I went to the school to check on Ms. Blake. As I walked into her class, she screamed.

" What do you want? You gonna tear me apart?" She asked as she got a wooden pointer.

" I was going to see if you were okay. You seemed pretty shaken up last time I saw you." I say as she let a nervous smile upon her face.

" Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I.. it's been debatable for a long time." She replied as I sighed, but let my worry subside.

" I think you will survive. Some in Beacon Hills don't think they can make it through one class." I said as she let a nervous chuckle out.

" Obviously, you've never taught high school. I see that you are taking home classes." She perked up as I nodded.

" Yeah, better to not be stressed than deal with being somewhat of a teenager." I replied as she seemed to calm in my presence.

" In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say." She says as she looked at my belly then back at my face.

" Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for mccarthyism?" I told her, English was one of my best subjects in school.

" Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't." She says as I nodded.

" I'm Alexandra." I tell her before going to leave.

" Jennifer." She spoke out. I turned to her and smiled.

" I heard you were expecting." She says as I nodded.

" You would be right." I say as she nods with a smile.

" Congrats." She says before I feel something off about her, but I shake it off. I leave the school and go home. As I opened the loft door, I see that Derek wasn't in bed.

" Derek? You home?" I called out.

" Up here." His voice was at the second floor of the loft. I smiled and went up the stairs with little trouble. I made it to see that Derek was sitting on a bench.

" Where's Cora?" I asked as he sighed.

" Not sure, but she's around." He says with a bit of uncertainty in his tone.

" How did she take the news about the baby?" I asked as I sat down next to him, Derek placed his hand on my bump.

" She hasn't spoken to me yet." Derek said as I hummed.

" It'll be alright babe, you know this." I say as he looked at me.

" I hope so." Derek whispered before I placed a kiss upon his lips. We stopped as we heard Cora's grunting. She must be up and about!

" Shouldn't she be resting?" I asked him as I got up with him.

" She should be." Derek said as we go downstairs. We see Cora working out. Hales, stubborn even when injured.

" Stop. You're not done healing." Derek said as Cora didn't stop.

" Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around." She barked at him, but Cora didn't let up as if defying her older brother.

" Then sit." I say as she grunt, basically disapproving of Derek and I's relationship. She gets up.

" Are you gonna help me go after them?" Cora asked as I shrugged.

" Wish I could, but I think with my condition I would fall." I said before sitting on the couch with my hand on my bump. I watched as Cora began doing push ups. Derek then trips her and she falls. She gets up and tries to fight Derek, but he just stops her futile attempt.

" Come on, fight back! Did I come back for this?" Cora spat out before scoffing at this.

" I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you. All those rumors I heard. A powerful new Alpha, one of the hales, was building a pack. Rumors of a powerful imprint?" She ranted with pure emotion that were mixed with one another.

" Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" Cora asked as I got up.

" Cora!" I barked to her, she turned to me.

" You have to realize that Derek thought everyone was gone. Hell, the Argents practically forced the both Laura and Derek away. My father and I were hunted down by the bitch who killed my mother, then years later I watched as she killed my father. I'm sorry that we didn't know you were alive." I say as I see that she was taking it all in.

" Through the bond, I can tell Derek is glad you are alive." I tell her before I felt Derek's hand on my bump.

" And I'm glad you are alive as well." I say with a smile. Cora smiles, but the moment was interrupted by the alarm going off.

" What's that?" Cora asked as I felt my eyes change.

" Trouble." Derek says before Eniis came in half shifted and eyes full aglow. Cora goes and attacks.

" Cora No!" I screamed before Ennis had Cora on the ground.

" Ready for a rematch?" Ennis growled through his fangs. I soon see Kali come in half shifted and all claws out. I snarled at her. She tries to come at me, but Derek tackles her to the ground. The fighting felt as if time slowed down. I watched as Kali got a pole and when Derek was down, she slammed it through him. I felt my anger rise. I almost went for him, but Derek shook his head. I nodded and stayed put. I soon saw the man of the hour come in.

" Everybody done? 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting. So... Let's chat." Deucalion said in a calm tone. I was furious and my baby was kicking up a storm.

" Let him go!" I yelled at the blind Alpha, whom smirked my way.

" In due time, all we need is to chat, Alexandra." He said as I was shocked, how did he know my name? Deucalion grabbed a chair and sat in front of my lover.

" Sorry about this, Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but..." Deucalion says as I growled. I felt my baby kicking.

" This is me being gentle." She said as she twisted the pole deeper. Derek groaned and I saw the pool of blood getting bigger slowly.

" Don't...touch her.. Let Cora go." Derek growled. Deucalion nod and Ennis lets Cora go. Cora then scrambles over to me.

" See? We're not unreasonable." Deucalion says with a smirk.

" What do you want? You want to kill me?" Derek growls as I feel his pain within the bond, my eyes changed and the fury running through me.

" You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your Uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact... I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have." Deucalion says as he takes his sunglasses off showing his eyes that are blinded by battle of some sort. It's the same eyes of the blind wolf who saved my father. Derek's blood was starting to turn dark.

" You're killing him!" Cora yelps, Kali turns to her and smirks.

" Not yet, little sister. But I could." Kali chuckles at this. Turning the pole deeper.

" Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out?" Kali says in the most sadistic way.

He dies, I'll kill you in the most painful way! I growled as my eyes remained in the WahrGreistFuchs way. I feel her shift a bit as if scared of me.

" But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point." She explains as Deucalion smirks.

" Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack. Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you. And of course Alexandra. All that power in one vessel." Deucalion says as if so power-hungry. I felt my baby kicking as if telling me to calm down.

" Not interested. Neither is my girl!" Derek groaned at this, but whimpered in slight pain.

" But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion says as if this was the only way to work everything out.

" You want me to... Kill my own pack. For you to take my girl away!" Derek slurred as blood was coming out of his mouth.

" No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did." Deucalion said camly.

Derek would never kill his pack! Not for any reason! I growled as I wanted to shift.

" Tell her what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own." Deucalion says as I see Kali smiling.

" Mm... Liberating." She said as if proud, but I could tell there was regret behind it, but what did she regret?

" Alexandra would be a great asset." Deucalion says as I growled.

" Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Deucalion says as I can hear my cousins screams in my mind.

" Isaac." I whispered as I felt her teeth sharpening, but managed to stay calm. Feeling the babe in me moving to remind me to stay calm for both if not all of our safety.

" See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Deucalion says as if convincing Derek of his cause. I watched as Derek's head was lifted up.

" You're right, Kali." Deucalion says with a smile.

" He looks like his mother. You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did." Deucalion said as he let Derek's head fall.

" I know you.I know what you are. You're a fanatic." Derek said as Deucalion got up. The weather becoming affected.

" Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas." Deucalion growls as thunder roared outside.

" I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon-wolf!" He screamed as I saw Cora cowering from the power. Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek. I stood my ground. Deucalion's glasses broke and he took them off.

" Hate it when that happens." He says before looking my way.

" The rumors are true then. A werewolf imprinted on by the Fushsbau." He said with a smirk.

" Like its any of your business demon wolf." I spat back.

" Defensive are we?" He asked as if confused by my attitude.

" I don't think you get the term!" I growled as he smirked.

" The rumors are true. A hot flame does burn inside you. I wonder what that power could do?" He said before licking his lips. The nerve of him!

" Good luck getting it from me, cause as long as I stand, you won't get it." I snarled as my eyes changed.

" I'm not a vessel for my power." I say as I let my power fill my voice.

" I use the power my mother and father gave to me the moment I was born, I use it for good and peace. To keep the balance my father sought out for. You don't have the right to claim my power and never will. That is my truth." I said as I saw the three Alpha's a bit taken aback.

" We shall see." He told me before leaving with the other two. I quickly got to Derek's side and let my Fuchsumhang cover him. I felt slightly winded, but I healed him fully. I felt the baby kick as I placed Derek's hand there. Cora helped him up.

" I know that Isaac was forced to transform."I said as I laid Derek on the couch. He gave me a questioning look.

" I heard his scream in my mind. We have to send him somewhere else." I said as he nodded.

" It's the only way to keep him safe." I said as Isaac came into the loft.

" We were attacked." I said as Isaac saw the blood pool on the floor.

" The Alpha Pack had you in danger?" Isaac asked us. I nodded.

" More like threatening Derek and me by putting a pole into Derek and forcing him to listen to Deucalion's ranting. Also trying to recruit me." I said as Isaac's eyes glowed.

" It would be best if you kept an eye on Lexi, but from a distance. Go to Scott, he should give you shelter." Derek said as Isaac came over and hugged me.

" Stay safe, I'll be watching over you." Isaac said before he left. I helped Derek to bed and removed his clothes along with mine. I feel the baby moving and kicking up a storm.

" They are active." I said as he smiled.

" She is active." Derek whispered.

" She?" I asked as Derek smiled.

" All first born Hale's are girls." Derek says before smiling. I rolled my eyes and just surrounded him. Letting my worries fall as I fell asleep.


	29. Frayed

It's been twenty four hours since the horror that took place at that bank. I wasn't there, but boy did I feel it. I sat Indian style in my emotional turmoil. My hands on my head as my child that rest in my womb let small kicks telling me they were alive and not leaving me.

" Lexi you can't just stay here and hope he comes back." Isaac said as both he and Boyd were standing in front of the bed. My mind rushing as I felt myself shaking.

" We saw it happen. We believe it's best for you to come with us to the cross country meet." Boyd said in a failed compelling way. I lifted my head to them with tear stricken cheeks and glowing eyes.

**_I can protect myself. I'm not a porcelain doll that can easily break. _**I told them, I can see the worried expression on their faces.

" Are you sure you'll be alright?" Isaac asked as I nodded.

**_If the Alpha Pack tries anything, I'll kill them with every bit of power I have. It is best for me to be left alone._** I tell them as power reverberates from my tone. Isaac and Boyd then leave. I stayed where I was till the sun came up. Yet it's cloud cover hid the sun. I feel my baby kick. I let a sad smile leave my face.

" Derek isn't dead. Your daddy isn't dead." I whispered. I walked over to the window. Letting my eyes change as I let myself fully shift for the first time in months. My Fuchsumhang coating me. My soft yet harsh breathing echoed in the quiet Loft. I looked up at my clawed hand.

**_You can't let fear run you._** I growled as I felt the Fuchsumhang tails wisp around.

**_Nothing's changed. The Alpha Pack is at war with the Darack._** I reminded myself as I turned around, the Fuchsumhang cloak pulsing with my heartbeat and my baby's heartbeat.

**_Beacon Hills is in the middle of it._** I growled as I felt the power within me fuel my body.

**_But why do I feel apart of it and the one to stop it._** I said as I changed back. I felt gazes in my mind, but I shake it off as I heard a pulsing beat in my mind, through the bond.

**_I knew it._** I said before grabbing my car keys and heading down the elevator. My mind wandering to last night.

"_ We will be alright love." Derek whispered as I whimpered in his arms._

_" Something tells me otherwise Derek." I say as he presses kisses upon my shoulder._

_" How so?" Derek asked as he placed his hand on my belly._

_" I don't know, I feel the air thickening." I said as my inner fox was snarling at the thought._

_" Maybe pregnancy brain." Derek whispered as he held me._

_" Or a warning." I retorted._

_" We will survive, all of us. Deucalion, however, won't I promise you." Derek said before he laid with me._

I came back as I went to my car. I drove to the bank. I felt my baby kicking with power, but I felt calm. I had soon arrived and went inside. All the emotions hitting me at once. I went to the escalator and smelt Derek's scent, but his body wasn't here. I know the Alpha pack wouldn't have taken Derek's body. They would have left it here to rot, which proved that he was still alive.

" So this is where you fell love?" I asked as I smelt another scent. I knew it all too well.

**_Ennis?_** The word slipped from my mouth with such dread. If he's dead, then they will come for him or me. Who ever they found first. I would find my love first. No matter what, I got out of there and back to my car.

" I won't let you disappear." I said as I got in my car. I gripped the wheel. Taking deep breaths as I tried to get my heart to calm down. The last conversation between Derek and I filled my mind.

" _I'll be back. After this is all over, you and I are going to take a necessary vacation." Derek whispered as he held me._

" _We better." I whispered before he kissed me. I watched as he left. I opened up my family's beastiary._

**_WahrGreistFuchs Influence._**

**_WahrGreistFuchs is not influenced by the moon, however, like the wolf, their emotions can increase their power. The stronger the emotion, the stronger their power. _**

_A picture of a Fuschsbau's aura flowing with love and power. I continued._

**_WahrGreistFuchs Offspring_**

**_WahrGreistFuchs Offspring can inherit its own Fuchsumhang along with their parental's abilities. While in utero, if the mother of the offspring falls to poison, the Fuchsumhang will protect the growing offspring. _**

I came out of my thoughts and drove to the school to collect my thoughts. I was rubbing my belly as I felt kicks. I laid my head back on the headrest. Derek's smiling face in my mind as I felt my eyes change.

" Derek please. Come home." I whispered as my eyes closed. I heard a loud thump on my window. I see Derek, placing a bloodied hand on my window.

" Derek!" I cried out as he fell by my car. I got out and put him in the back of my car.

" You're safe now." I whispered as his eyes opened.

" You found me." He said as I shut the door.

" Let's get you out of the open love." I said before driving him out of there, but I couldn't help but felt like I was watched as I left the lot. Thoughts running through my head as I drove. I could hear Derek's heart loud in my ears. I just smiled and drove.


	30. Motel California

I got home quick enough without breaking any laws. I parked in the garage and with no hassle got Derek into the elevator.

" You're gonna be all safe babe." I said as I heard Derek chuckling a little.

" I knew you would find me." Derek whispered as we got to our floor.

" Go to the ends of the earth to find you and drag you home." I said as sat him upon the floor before opening the loft door. I then once again with some of Derek's help getting him to the couch. I went back and shut the door and locked it. Making the system armed. I went to Derek and tore his shirt and pants off.

" Rest, please." I say as Derek tried to get up.

" I have to keep you safe." He said to me. I smiled before placing a hand on his uninjured skin and laid him back down.

" I can watch myself, but right now you need some rest." I said as he smiled.

" But." He tried to protest with me, but I made my eyes glow.

" Please don't argue with me." I told him. He nodded as his eyes closed.

" When some of your wounds are closed, I'll move you to the bed." I said with a smile. Derek nods as he placed a hand on my belly. Feeling our baby kick.

" Rest now my love." I whispered. I coated my hands with Fuchsumhang and proceeds to slowly heal Derek. Letting it flow between two of the major wounds.

" Rest now, my imprint." I whispered as the Fuchsumhang came back within me. I get up and drink some water before texting both Scott and Stiles that Derek was alive and well. The messages were delivered but not read.

" Weird." I whispered to myself before finishing my water.

" I will forever protect you." I said as I rubbed my belly. I felt a respectful kick from my stomach. I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't long before I went back over and saw that Derek's smaller slashes were closed. I wiped off the black blood. Derek eyes opened.

" Hey there sleepy head." I said as he smirked, he sits up and I see most of his wounds are closing, but some of the wounds were being stubborn.

" By the way you are sitting up tells me that the healing is stalling." I said as he nodded.

" Not too far. But I'm alright." Derek said before he tries to get up.

" Woah love, let me help you." I whispered, he nods and we go to the bed. I knelt in front of him.

" You ok?" I asked as he takes my hand in his.

" As much as I can be. We have to warn them. Tell them I'm alive." He said as I took my phone and showed him the messages.

" Already sent them the text you were alive love. It's delivered but they haven't read or responded." I say before setting my phone on my nightstand. Derek took my hand in his.

" Lexi, I never want to lose you." He spoke as he pulls me to him. Pressing a desperate kiss upon me. I pulled away and I gave him a concerned look

" What puts this on love?" I asked as he tried pawing off my tanktop and shorts. I took his hands in mine. I wouldn't give in till he explained.

" When Ennis pulled me with him, all I thought was you. I thought that if I died then when my body hit the escalator. That you would lose yourself." He said with softened eyes. One that I've seen upon myself.

" But I'm here for you." I whispered as I took my top off revealing my bra cladded chest to him.

" You will never lose me." He whispered before kissing removed the rest of my clothes and I removed his boxers with ease. I could feel desperation upon Derek.

" Relax Derek." I whispered before laying down. Derek noticed what I meant and carefully wrapped my legs around his waist, careful not to crush my pregnant belly as he entered me. I whimpered as to how big he was. The way he filled me was more than I felt in a long time. Maybe all of it was longing for him. He then had me on top.

" So beautiful." He whispered as he groped my breast, I cried out as I felt full, every bit of my pussy open up to him.

" Perfection." I whispered as he moved me with those muscles. His warmth flowed into me as such a rate I didn't know existed. We climaxed together. I laid next to him.I felt myself falling asleep as Derek was looking up at the ceiling, his smile lulled me to sleep.

_I saw in a clearing a black wolf with red compassionate eyes comforting and laying next to a nine tailed fox with a rounded belly. The wolf's head laid upon the fox's shoulder. I couldn't help but smile._

I wake to moonlight shining upon the bed. I cover myself with the sheet that surrounded my pregnant body. I see Derek was at the beds end. I got to him and placed my hands on him, turning his head to mine before kissing him. I could feel the security through it. My Fuchsumhang covering my hand as it heals the remainder of his wounds.

" Better to hide and heal than anything else." I said a little tired from healing his wounds. He turned to me and smiled.

" You need rest my busty fox." He said as I saw him staring at my chest. We then proceeded to laid in each other's arm. His hand on my belly and my arm supporting his head. We fell in peace like that. Sleep welcoming us. There was nothing that could ruin it for us. Just Derek and I.


	31. Currents

It was the next morning and I saw Derek was up. Doing a lot better mind you, but as I sat up, Derek handed me one of my maternity tank tops and jeans. I put them on, but felt unerved as I saw the Alpha Pack symbol.

" What does it mean?" Cora asked as I felt the urge to throw up, but I stomached it.

" It means they're coming... Tonight." Derek said as I felt nervous. What could they do? But Derek came over and pressed a kiss upon my forehead.

" We have a sonogram to go to." Derek said before taking my hand. I nodded and we went. I was in the waiting room, I saw several parents glaring at me as Derek was rubbing my stomach. They stared at me like I was some pariah. Their whispers fill my ears.

" She's that murdered police officers daughter." Great!

" How can she be with a man that is clearly older than her." I'm almost 19 for gods sakes! Derek's only 24! It's not much of an age differnce.

" She's making a mistake." Oh ok that's just drown them all out.

" Ignore their blatant stares love." Derek whispered as my name was called. Derek and I went into a room and I saw it was Melissa McCall. I get on the table.

" It's gonna be cold." She says as she puts the gel on my stomach. I wince as Derek takes my hand in his. Soon the wand wandered my protruding bump. She moved it to where we could see the baby. The sound of the heartbeating was loud and proud.

" You appear to be twenty six weeks along. I suggest you have some protein in your eating." Melissa said as Derek chuckled.

" I'll make sure of it." Derek said as I chuckled.

" Says the man that barely eat unless I hound him." I said as Derek scowled playful.

" Do you want to know the gender?" She asked as I shook my head. I want it to be a surprise. Melissa nodded and took some pictures. After wiping my stomach off, Derek took me home.

" I need a nap." I said as I felt tired. Derek smiled as I felt myself nodding off.

" What are you doing?" I asked as Derek picked me up.

" Taking my queen into her pleasent home." He whispered. He got the loft door opened, after it closed I felt myself drifting off. It didn't last before I was awaken by Boyd and Isaac talking to Derek.

" Go back to school." Derek said as I yawned and shook my head to wake up, I was feeling hungry. My child kicking me as if telling me, ' feed me already'

" Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick." Isaac said as I got out of bed.

" With what, brain damage?" Derek asked as I smirked at that.

" I know you didn't use the " My cousin's heavily pregnant and she needs someone watching over her while her man is out of town." routine." I say in a sarcastic tone. I see Derek give me a small smirk.

" Has anyone ever used it?" Derek asked me as I smiled back.

" I wouldn't be surprised if he did." I replied before turning my attention to Isaac and Boyd.

" We're here to protect you. Both of you." Boyd says as I noticed that he had a bag in hand.

" You're here to protect me? Well, we're in trouble then. " Derek said before getting up and walking to me.

" Early funeral, I'm speechless." I say as Isasc let's a chuckle out. I get up and grabbed my jacket.

" Lexi?" Derek asked as I just smiled.

" While you brainstorm trying to protect yourselves from Kali, let me know. I'm going out for food." I said with a grin.

" Please take someone with you." Derek says as I nodded, pulling my phone out and showing that I was about to hit Peter up of all people.

" I'll hit up Peter." I replied as I see him quirk his eyebrow.

" I'll be alright." I told him before he sighed, giving in. Derek placed a kiss upon my forehead before I went to the elevator. I texted Peter to meet me at Pizza Joint. I made it half way before I was pulled by two people.

" You have got to be kidding me! Twice!" I growled as I saw it was Ethan and Aiden. They grinned as i saw them staring at my stomach.

" No wonder everyone is set on you." Aiden said as I rolled my eyes.

" Oh bite me!" I growled as they restrained me.

" Think she might be into that." Ethan says as I made my eyes glow. I saw Kali in front of me.

" Be a good girl." Kali growled as she lifts my head.

" Or we will kill you." She said with venom dripping from her tone. It wasnt long before night fell. Kali was in the elevator as Ethan and Aiden held me tight. I felt my baby kicking up a storm. I watched as Kali went into the Loft which smelt of water.

" Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?"" Kali said before the twins dragged me into view. Oh no.

" You and me Derek, or they tear her apart. What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Kali growled as I saw Derek move his head. Notifying the betas that this was his fight.

" I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek growled before they tackled one another. Blow was exchange for blow. I couldn't help but feel all of this was my fault. I cried out, I saw Isaac was about to save me, but Derek yelled in defiance.

" Stop!" I screamed out. It was at the moment that I cried out that electricity flowed into the water. Boyd, Derek and Kali trapped in it's current. Kali got up with ease.

" Take him!" Kali screamed, the twins let me go and Isaac rushed to my side. I watched as the twins held Derek down with claws exposed. Kali with Boyd in her hands.

" Kali Don't!" I screamed, in that moment Kali dropped Boyd on Derek's claws. I screamed out as I broke out of Isaac's grip. My Fuchsumhang coated me as I tackled Kali. I threw her across the room. I stood there and she didn't faulter.

" I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... Or next time I'm killing all of you." Kali said before leaving with the twins.

" It's okay." Boyd sid as I can tell he was trying to speak.

" No, no. No, it's not. It's not. Lexi!" Derek cried out, I got to them and tried using my Fuchsumhang to heal him, but it wouldn't flow through. No!

" It's not...I can't..." I said as tears flowed out of my eyes.

" It's all okay, Derek. Lex." Boyd said in a quiet yet at peace tone.

" I'm... l'm sorry." Derek said in a shaking tone.

" The full moon. That feeling... That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... What that felt like for one of us. For one of us..." Boyd said before his final breath let out. Boyd's body fell off of Derek's claws, which were covered in Boyd's blood. Cora runs to Boyd who laid still. I let out a yowl that reverberated in Beacon Hills. One of sorrow and vengence.


	32. Visionary

It's been 48 hours since Boyd was killed. I remember what Derek said before he left 2 days ago.

_" I can feel it." I whispered as I could feel Derek wanting to leave._

_" I need some time." He said as I brought him in my arms._

_" I know my love. You don't need to explain yourself." I said as he nodded. He pressed a loving kiss upon my lips before pulling away, yet leaving his hand on my belly._

_" I don't think it would be safe to be left on my own. Not after what they did to get all of last night to occur." I said as a few tears leaving my eyes._

_" I've already got Cora and Peter arriving shortly." He said as I nodded. Soon I watched my love leave. _

I was on the bed with Cora. Stiles was pacing.

" How's the baby's growth?" Cora asked as I smiled.

" Baby's healthy and at twenty six weeks." I said as we heard the rain falling outside. Stiles began to talk and I decided to go into the nursery. Smiling as I picked up a wolf plush from my childhood. I held it to me as I looked out the window. I remembered when I first met Derek.

_I had turned twelve years old, my father and I had been invited over to the Hale's home for one of their gatherings. It was just me sitting down on a bench outside._

_" This bites." I said as I felt someone sit next to me. I knew the smell._

_" How so?" Derek Hale asked as I chuckled. I didn't look him in the eyes. After I shifted for the first time on my birthday, my father told me about Imprinting. I didn't want to risk it._

_" It just is. My father tells me that since I shifted for the first time that the ability to find my soulmate. An Imprint." I said as I chuckled at my own fate._

_" Seems weird." Derek said as I saw from the corner of my eyes Derek had a small box in his hands._

_" I just feel when I find him that everything will be an adventure, fun, or what we make it." I said as Derek huffed. I knew what had happened to his girlfriend Paige. How his eyes were now cold steel blue._

_" I hope you get it. I made this for you." Derek said before he gave me the box. I opened it up and saw a bracelet with his family's symbol on it._

_" Thank yo..." I started but I looked into Derek's eyes. I felt myself Imprinting on him. A bond cementing between us. I was in slight awe as I felt the spark._

_" Did you just?" He asked as I shot up._

_" Yeah, I think I did." I said as I turned my back to him._

_' Hey." Derek said as I went to a large tree._

_" Its just..You're 16 about to be 17, I'm twelve and I just found out you were my soulmate. My imprint." I said as I felt myself shaking._

_" five years apart isn't all bad." He replied as if having hope in his tone._

_" I think we should start out as we are, friends." I said as he nodded._

_" I can work with that after." He told me as he took my hand in his._

_" I know, trust me." I said as he nodded._

_" I hope that this bond that has now been cemented between us can stay in such a way we can be true to one another." Derek told me as I had smiled._

I came back and smiled as I felt a kick from my baby.

" Your father is a great man and the love of my life." I said to my child. I went to the crib and placed the plush in the crib.

" Reminiscing about the past?" Peter's voice made me turn around as my eyes changed.

" You could say that. How did you know?" I asked as my eyes became normal.

" The bracelet, the one my dearest nephew gave to you. You were touching it as you were humming to yourself." Peter said as I saw my hand on my bracelet.

" Seems that my life was set in stone as the moment I looked into his eyes." I said as I just let my mind wander.

" Werewolves have mates. Fuchsbau have Imprints. But what would you call it when the WahrGreistFuchs has one." Peter said as I chuckled.

" I guess I would call it a True Imprint." I concluded.

" Seems like a good name for the situation." Peter said with a nod.

" I guess, I mean I'm having a baby at 19. I have the rest of this year or school and then I am becoming a senior. Yet I feel like all of this is coming so fast upon me." I said as I concluded it.

" You are the WahrGreistFuchs, I believe you have the ability to do anything you set your mind to." Peter said as I smiled. I watched as he walked out. The rain had stopped as I received a text from my love.

_Be home when all has been sorted out. I love you and keep safe. I can't lose you. I love you my busty Vixen. D._

I smiled before sending one back.

_Stay safe my sexy wolf, you know I love you. Stay safe, my love. L._

I saw that he sent me a photo message: The moon that is shining over Beacon Hills. He was telling me that he was still in the vicinity of town. I go to the system and armed it. I go to the bed and lays on Derek's side. Letting his scent cradle me as sleep welcomed me.

_I saw a blind wolf in front of a muscular fox. A small kit between the foxes legs. The blind wolf snapped at the fox_, _which stands strong and snarls, power flowing at blind wolf, the wolf huffs before peacefully walking away as darkness followed it, letting the light upon the fox glow bright and with honor._

I woke up with a slight sweat.I looked at the window as moonlight came in.

" What happened between you and Deucalion. I know something happened, but what Dad?" I asked as I just placed a hand on my belly.


	33. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

It's been three days since I was reminiscing about Derek's first meeting with me. Cora comes over to me and hands me over clothes. I put on a dark tank top and grey yoga pants.

" We need to see that Stilinski kid." She said as I nodded.

" Better than me in bed all day waiting to become a target of some bitches agenda." I said as she smiled.

" I'm glad you and Derek are together." She said as we got to the elevator. We got down to my car. The drive was quiet, but I feel like something was about to happen. We got to the school and I get out of the car.

" You know where Stilinski is?" Cora asked as we go through the door. I inhaled something, but sneezed. I see Cora looked carefully at me.

" I'm ok, just something in my nose." I said as she nodded.

" Pretty sure he is in science." I said as she nodded. I feel my Fuchsumhang shift inside me as if moving around my womb that had my baby growing. I shook my head as I see one of the Alpha twins taking Lydia someone. I followed them and they vanished.

" Where did the wailing girl go?" I asked as I inhaled and smelt her scent. It was in the boy's locker room. I felt my eyes change. I opened the door and Cora went past me. Wait what? I watched as Cora clawed a vendetta spiral.

" What the hell is that?" Lydia's voice carried.

" Derek." Aiden said as I felt my anger boiling within me. I watched as Aiden's gaze hit me, but Cora attacked Aiden. I watched this as Cora fought Aiden, Lydia tried calling Aiden off. I watched as Cora was losing, so I tried pulling Aiden off only to get claws to my forehead. I fall to the floor, protecting my bump. Aiden tries going for Cora again.

" Bitch back off!" I snarled as Ethan stops him. Scott and Stiles hold back Cora. My head hurts as Lydia helps me up. I felt the baby kicking up a storm.

" You can't do this!" Ethan yelled at his twin.

" She came at me!" Aiden slurred through his fangs.

" It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan scolded him. I scoffed as my head hurt.

" But..." Aiden stammered at this.

" You got Derek's pregnant girlfriend! You don't think Aiden!" Ethan told him, pointing at me. Ethan and Aiden leave.

" I'm ok." I said as I go to the sink and try cleaning my wound.

" You sure." Cora says as I don't feel the wound closing. I wash the blood off.

" You okay?" Stiles asked as I felt a bit tired, but I shook my head.

" She doesn't look okay." Lydia says as I nodded.

" I'm ok. Just a scratch from an Alpha." I said as Scott looked at me over and carefully.

" Did the baby get hit?" Scott asked as I could tell it was genuine.

" No, they are ok." I said as Stiles looked a bit concerned.

" Lexi said she's fine." Cora says as I worry about the wound, I feel it close finally.

" Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles stammered to Cora.

" I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora says as I feel her anger stirring.

" We're trying." Scott said as I felt Cora's anger.

" And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies. Lexi got hurt!" Cora snapped at them, her eyes glowing.

" Cora." I snapped at her. She looked at me apologetic before looking back at them.

" I wouldn't be surprised if Derek doesn't ring your guys necks." Cora says as I felt myself falter a bit, Cora helps me stand.

" Probably the baby. I think I should go home." I said as I felt a little dizzy.

" She's definitely made for no one but sour wolf Derek Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home." Stiles said as I nodded. I was about to leave with Cora, but I saw Stiles taking to Allison, soon he came over to us.

" What are you gonna do?" Cora asked as I saw Stiles huff.

" I'm gonna tell my dad the truth. And I'm gonna need your help. Both of your help." Stiles said as I nodded. Cora lead me to the car. I get in the passenger seat and we head over to Stilinski's home. It wasn't long before I was sitting on the computer chair and Cora was sitting on the bed. Sheriff was across from Stiles. They had a chess board out.

" Scott and Derek are werewolves?" Noah asked as Stiles nodded.

" And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" He asked as Stiles shook his head.

" Hunter. That's... purple's hunter." Stiles says as Cora perked up.

" Along with Allison and her father." Stiles explained as I could feel Noah's frustration stirring.

" Yeah, and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" Noah asked sternly.

" Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well, we think." Stiles said as I can tell he was being as straight forward as he could.

" So who's the Kanima?" Noah asked as I chuckled.

" Jackson." I said as he turned to me.

" No, Jackson's a werewolf." Noah said as I shook my head.

" His mother died with him in her womb. He was pulled out of her dead body, believing it was a murder. When Jackson received the bite, his body changed into the Kanima. After Peter and Derek killed him, he resurrected as a werewolf and he resides in London." I explained as he looked at me straight.

" Lexi is this...I'm sorry what?" Noah asked Stiles, who pointed at me.

" The WahrGreistFuchs . Or Spiritual Fuchsbau. Also, know as Spirit Fox." I said as he nodded.

" Who's the Darack?" Noah asked as I sighed, my headache was getting worse. My Fuchsumhang hasn't moved since the school. Remaining around my womb.

" We don't know yet." I said as he turned to me.

" But he was killed by werewolves?" He asked as I nodded.

" Slashed up and left for dead." Stiles explained thoroughly.

" Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima?" Noah asked as Stiles sighed.

" 'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles explains it thoroughly.

" And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" Noah asked as I began to feel worse. I felt my hearing going out a bit. It came back as Stiles looked at me.

" Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready?" Stiles asked me.

" Yeah, I am." I said as Stiles nodded.

" All right, dad, just watch this, okay?" Stiles says as Noah looked at me. I went to get up, but my body fell. I felt my head bleeding. What was happening.

" Call an ambulance." Noah said before I passed out. It was dark in my mind before I woke up. I saw I was in the hospital bed. A wrap about my belly.

" Derek?" I asked as he woke up and he came to my side and took my hand.

" Hey. Hey, I'm here." Derek said as I smiled.

" Something's happened." I said as he had some tears in his eyes.

" I don't know. But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again." Derek said as I nodded.

" Something's poisoned me, my love." I said as he took my hand in his.

" The baby?" I asked as he smiled.

" They are ok,I can sense through the bond that your Fuchsumhang is protecting it." He said as I smiled. My mind showed me a vision.

_The Darach taking the sheriff. The Darach's face turns into Jennifer's face. _

" The Darach is Jennifer." I said as someone entered my hospital room.

" Dean?" I asked as I coughed. Derek turned to my cousin. Dean was my cousin, who was a Fuchsbau, a regular one. His face was bridged with freckles, his short-cropped hair was how I remembered it, dark blonde.

" Hey." He said before I passed out.


	34. The Overlooked

Time was in and out as my body was doing it's best to fight the poison. My Fuchsumhang protecting my baby. I was awake.

" Don't worry cousin. You will get through this." Dean said as I chuckled. I knew I have some blood coating my lips and my cousin taking his time to keep me going as he took my pain little by little.

" How is she?" Peter asked as he was sitting across the room.

" Same as before, but the baby is protected and not affected." Dean said as I nodded.

" It hurts." I said as I felt my body shake.

" You are a Fuchsbau correct?" Peter asked as I had Dean lift my hospital bed up a bit.

" Yes, but a normal Fuchsbau, I don't possess what my dear cousin has." Dean said before I was back into unconsciousness.

_I was in a clearing where this large bitch of a tree stump was. I felt the power within it. This was the nemeton! I saw a Fox's spirit trying to escape, but it was rooted to the stump_.

I woke again to Dean wiping away my sweat. I turned to see Peter calling out to anyone. It felt like chaos.

" Hey, anyone want to tell me when they're getting my nephew's pregnant girlfriend out of here?" Peter cried out. I felt like I was going to be sick.

" Sorry, but she wasn't, uh... You're supposed to be dead." Mama McCall said as I saw her turn to Peter.

" I get that a lot actually." Peter said as I felt something about to come up.

" Right, Lexi has told me that you came back to life after your nephew slashed you throat clean the fuck open." Dean said as I turned to the side and vomited up some bile and white orbs. I felt my eyes close as the land of unconsciousness welcome me again.

_I saw a red eyed wolf tending to a heavily pregnant fox. It looked under the weather._

I woke up to see Peter was on the phone and Dean was taking my pain.

" It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance." Peter told someone on the other line. I heard my love's voice on the other end.

" How did you know that?" Peter asked before I felt a kick.

_" The baby?"_ Derek's voice was clear.

" Her Fuchsumhang is protecting the child. I can feel it from where I am." Peter confirmed with him.

" Derek." I whispered, it was one word I managed to get out before fading into black.

_I saw a slashed up Jennifer, young and fresh as she crawled her way to the Nemeton._

I woke up to see I was in another room. I lift my head to see Peter, Stiles, Scott, Derek and Dean in the room with me. What happened as I was unconscious?

" Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When a psychotic, mass murdering bitch has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles' voice was clear as I felt something dripping on my nose. Most likely blood.

" Stiles, they're still out there." Scott said as I opened my eyes.

" And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Lexi are both dead! Along with her unborn baby!" Stiles called out.

" Not yet. Is she really dying?" Scott asked as I groaned, everyone's eyes on me.

" I'm not dead I'm sure as shit not letting my baby die." I groaned as Dean helped me up. Derek darted to me. I felt his hand on my stomach.

" But you can't protect yourself anymore." Scott asked as Dean got me in his arms. I laid my head down as I fell back to unconsciousness.

_I see the blind wolf walking to a fox with a small fox kit under it's belly. The blind wolf smiling at the small kit and nodding solemnly to the broad fox before leaving into the fogged forest._

I open my eyes and felt myself sit up. I see Stiles is next to me.

" Dad." It was the only word I managed to get out before I fell back into the world of unconsciousness.


	35. Alpha Pact

I woke up to Derek picking me up.

" Derek." I whispered as I see him look down at me with a smile. I felt movement from my baby.

" I'm here." He said as I smiled. I saw Cora keeping an eye out as she opened the back of the hummer. Derek carefully had me placed in the back. Cora made sure my head was propped up.

_**Jennifer has to die.**_ I growled before I passed out.

_I was at Lookout Point. I saw a storm starting, Jennifer's eyes glowing white as she let the power flow. I could hear the screams of her slain victims loud and clear, they fueled the storm._

I was awoke to see I was back in the loft. I saw Dean was on the couch. He looked up, he got up and sat next to me.

" You came." I said as Dean smiled. He took my hand in his.

" After getting word that your father died and the hunter problem that resided in your location, I had to get over here from where I was." My cousin said as I chuckled.

" Germany." I coughed as the poison was flowing through me. But I knew damn well that my baby was fully protected my my Fuchsumhang.

" A wolf as your Imprint. I never would have guessed." Dean said with a smirk.

" A heavily pregnant fox at that. One who got poisoned by a fucking Darach. No worries, the baby is fine." I said as I see Derek come over. Dean got up and sat at the window sill. Derek sat next to me.

" I don't know how you are conscious my love. You are sweating pretty badly." Derek said as I soon felt a cool washcloth on my forehead.

" How is my belly looking?" I asked as Derek nodded. He lifted my tank top and watched it.

" The skin looks healthy and then the rest of you is a bit pale." He confirmed with me.

" My Fuchsumhang is protecting the baby." I said as I smiled. I felt Derek place a hand on my cheek. I let my eyes close to rest.

_I saw Beacon Hills from a high point. I saw all the__ telluric currents glowing and lighting up and center at one point, the distillery._

I awoke to Derek taking my pain.

" Careful." Peter said as I let my breathing ease up. I saw Derek breathing heavily.

" Don't worry. I know going too far could kill me." Derek told him. I felt myself being pulled into the land of unconsciousness.

" That's not exactly what I meant." Peter said before everything went black.

_I saw the black wolf curling around the fox. The wolf glows and it's eyes glow red as the fox gets well._

I woke to Derek trying to give up his Alpha spark, but it was returning to him. I turned to my side, puking up every bit of poison in my body. A bucket filling up with it. It all lit up on fire. I felt healthy and better, my baby kicking up a storm. I turned to see Derek was on the bed.

" Derek!" I cried out. I saw him staring at me, his eyes glowed red.

" Oh it's true then, the legend." I said as he smiled. He passed out.


	36. Lunar Ellipse

I was in bed next to an unconscious Derek. Cora was checking on me.

" I'm alright." I said as Cora smiled.

" I'm just glad you are ok." She said as I had my beastiary in my lap on a certain page. I felt my baby kicking.

" We are ok." I said as I saw Dean drinking a cup of coffee.

" You know my ass ain't leaving Beacon Hills right?" Dean said as I smirked. I looked at the pages I had open.

**_Der Wolf Und Der Fuchs Legende. The Legend Of The Wolf And The Fox has lingered throughout history. A Wolf and Fox performing Wahre Bindung, True Bond, with one another. But when one fell ill, the other performed Seelenheilung, Soul Healing, it didn't diminish their power. It became stronger._**

I nodded before putting my book in the safe. I went back into the room to see Derek was awake.

" You're okay." Derek said as I smiled, he had his hand on my belly.

" I'm doing much better my love. You are still an Alpha. You saved us." I said as he smiled, placing a kiss upon my lips and pulling away.

" Hopefully not all for nothing. The moon is rising, Derek. You drained your battery all the way to the red, And there is a fully charged alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb." Peter said as Derek huffed.

" I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek said as I could tell he was tired.

" I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have." Peter said as I chuckled.

" If you haven't noticed Peter, he is still an Alpha." I said as Derek made his eyes glow.

" How?" Peter asked as I smirked.

" Legends become true in most parts." I said before turning to my love. I helped Derek get well enough to the point he could stand. Yet who showed up to my loft made me shocked. Ethan and Lydia.

" We know about the lunar eclipse, So don't think kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her." Ethan said as I shifted my stance.

" Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter said as I felt my heading go numb.

_I saw a vision of Kali impaled by shards of glass._ _Ethan along with Aiden getting their necks broken._

" I won't let my cousin get killed if you stay!" Dean said as I snapped at him.

" We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?" Peter said as he looked at the wailing girl.

" Forewarn Kali, your brother, and yourself that if they stay to fight Derek by the time he and I are long gone. That their deaths are going to be sealed." I said as Peter looked at me.

" I'm the WahrGresitFuchs, I can do more than I let on." I said as Peter nodded. Cora, Derek, Dean and I got into the jeep.

" Don't call until you're at least 100 miles away. Go!" Peter said as Derek got us out of here. We were almost out of Beacon Hills. But the scream of a banshee made Derek stop.

" What the hell was that?" Cora asked as I felt my eyes glow.

" Lydia. We have to go back." Derek said as he made a u turn.

" What?" Dean asked as Derek began driving back.

" Lydia, the red head, she's a banshee. If she screams. It's important, dire even." I said as we were back to the loft. We all got in the elevator. As soon as we got to our floor, I saw a sight. Kali impaled by glass. I could hear her heart beating. Low enough. I also saw the twin still.

" You did this for me?" Derek asked her. Jennifer needs to die.

" For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." Jennifer said as if trying to convince my love of her damned cause. Jennifer made me one of her victims and poisoned me.

" Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!" Derek screamed at her. I felt my child turning away from her father's screams. I sent calming thoughts.

" Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father." Jennifer said with a smirk.

" I need a guardian, And that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take or by you." She said as I felt Derek's strength in the bond.

" I won't help you. I'm no Alpha." Derek lied to her, she just smirked. I knew he needed to keep it under wraps. I walked over to Kali's still living body.

_Kali needs to heal._ I thought to Derek. I heard a gasp from him internally.

_Kali will never come back. She will be a beta._ I thought to him. I knew that he agreed but with some defiance. I got on my knees and places my hands upon Kali, letting my power of healing flow into her. Even if Kali did kill Boyd, she deserved better than this. I didn't listen to what they talked about. I felt Derek's strength enter the bond.

_I'll make sure that Kali leaves._ I thought to him.

_I hope you know what you are doing._ He thought back.

_I'm a visionary_ I said as he chuckled.

_You get a lot of visions?_ Derek thought to me.

_It's a gift. But go with her, I trust you._ I thought to him. I watched him leave with her. I let all my power flow within Kali, the shards of glass coming out of her. She soon sat up with her eyes glowing blue.

" Why did you heal me? I was ready to die and be with Ennis." She said as I stood up.

" Even if you killed Boyd and your entire pack, you need to live with what you've done." I said as she stood up.

" Everything I have done has to lead up to the disaster that's known as Jennifer Blake." She replied as I nodded.

" If you help us, it would be a start of your redemption." I said as she nodded. I almost faultered, but Kali helped me stand.

" Seems like healing me took a lot out of you." Kali said as I nodded.

" Being pregnant at almost 6 months can do that to a supernatural being." I told her as she nodded.

" It's been a bit since I was a beta." She confessed. I looked over to Cora and went over to her.

" I'm assuming you heard what I talked to Kali about?" I asked as Cora nodded.

" Very much so, I hope you know what you are doing." Cora says as I nodded.

" We have to get going. Lydia, we can get help." Cora said as I saw Ethan and Aiden split apart. I heard Derek's roar.

_**We have to go help him.**_ I growled as Kali looked taken aback.

" They are where this all started. Where Ennis' beta was hung and cut in half." I said as Kali takes my hand and we get down to my car. The drive was quiet as I drove. We soon made it to the distillery. I saw as soon as we parked that the eclispe started.

" My powers are gone." Kali said as I made my eyes glow.

_**Stay hidden until the eclipse ends.**_I said as she nods. I saw Derek being chocked out by Jennifer. Jennifer threw Derek across the room and stared at me.

" You have been found guilty of your crimes." I said as she smirked. Jennifer throws a ball of light at my stomach, but my Fuchsumhang coats me and I smirked at her.

" What are you? You are just a stupid human." Jennifer growls at me. I smirked before fully shifting.

" I'm no human! I'm WahrGreistFuchs! An all-powerful being that not even the likes of you have seen!" I snarled at her before throwing her across the distillery. The eclipse ended and Kali came out.

" How are you alive?" Jennifer growled as Kali stood strong.

" I was shown mercy." She replied as I saw Derek was up and eyes glowing red.

" Your 15 minutes are up." Derek told her. She throws up a barrier of mountain ash.

" Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." Jennifer said as I watched Scott put up his hands against the barrier.

" You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." She told him. I watched as Scott soon pushed through. Jennifer falls to the ground.

" How did you do that?" She asked him.

" I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes." Scott said as power flooded his voice.

" It won't change the color of mine, so allow me." Deucalion said before slicing Jennifer's throat open. Jennifer falls. Then she vanishes in a cloud of black. I shifted back and almost fell, but Derek catches me and picks me up.

" Are you ok?" Derek asked as I saw him looking over me.

" Huge power surge took a lot out of me." I replied with a grin. Derek then kissed me and kissed my belly.

" She can't have gotten far." I said as Scott got a call from Stiles. It wasn't long before the three of us were in front of Kali and a fully healed Deucalion that had his sight back.

" My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek said as he set me back on my feet.

" We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again. But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, Because you'll never see us coming." Scott said as Deucalion nodded.

" Duke?" I asked as he looked at me.

" Yes?" He asked as I stood strong.

" Did you save my father when you were blinded?" I asked flat out.

" Yes, but I'm glad I did." Deucalion said as I nodded. I watched as the two left. Derek and I went home.

" I think I should take Cora back to South America." Derek said as I nodded. Cora came downstairs and her duffel was packed.

" Try not to give birth while I am gone." Derek said as I chuckled.

" Wouldn't dream of it. How long do you think you will be gone?" I said as I saw Peter with another duffel.

" A week at the most." He replied to me.

" I'll hold you to that." I said with a smile.

" I love you both so much." Derek said as he placed a kiss upon my forehead.

" We love you more." I said before watching Peter, Derek and Cora left.

" If he isn't back, you bet your pregnant ass I'll drag him back." Dean said as I smirked.

" He'll be ok." I said before laying in bed and feeling my belly.

" Lets hope one of my visions doesn't come true." I said before letting myself sleep.


	37. Anchors

" A week my ass!" I grumbled as I sat on the balcony. I was rubbing my round belly. I was 7 month along at this point.

" Maybe he had to catch up on something." Dean said as I made my eyes glow.

**_For almost a month!_** I said as I was on the verge of tears. I just felt my baby kick, I rub my stomach as I felt my Fuchsumhang come out once again. Ever since three weeks ago, my Fuchsmhang has come out and I can hear some screams and feel the sensation of electricity flooding my cloak. I focused as my Fuchsumhang came back.

" You felt it again?" Dean asked as I saw him bringing me a cup of hot cocoa. I took it and gradually sipped it.

" Yes. I feel it's Derek." I replied before setting the hot cocoa down. I picked up my phone with my right hand and called the number that took no time to find.

_Hello Lexi. _The female voice asked as I sighed.

" Derek's is missing, I need you to find him." I said as I felt my eyes glow.

_Where was he the last time you heard from him?_ She asked of me. I saw on my left hand my claws had come out.

" He's said he had to go to Mexico to retrieve an item that relates to his family and my own." I say as I felt my eyes glow. I saw in the glass that my eye's color had slightly changed from the molten gold I was so used to had taken a new form; a sunset gold. The pupils that normally had the slit in them now possessed a more curved slit. I knew it meant good.

_I'll see what I can do. You know you owe me nothing for these requests because of what your father did for me in the past. _The voice replied with the generosity that made me feel comforted. I rubbed my stomach as my claws disappeared.

**_Find him Braeden._** I said before hanging up and sitting on the bed. I got under the covers and let my head rest on Derek's pillow. I let my eyes go back to normal. I let my eyes close and let my mind ease into sleep.

_I find myself holding onto my stomach. I was in this camp, I don't know where, but I felt my Fuchsumhan come out._

**_You think that you can save your friends? Your lover?_** _A familiar voice called out._

_**That all of you will make it out alive?** The voice called out again. I show myself as I see a figure._

_**Not everyone will make it out alive after I'm done with you all.** The voice said as I see its eyes. The eyes were familiar but looked dead inside and full of evil._

I woke up as I felt some pain in my head. I breathed with such fear rolling through my body as I saw the Fuchsumhang coat me. It was protecting me. I calmed as it went back into me. It was light outside, I got up and got dressed in a long sleeve black top and some maternity jeans. I didn't even bother with shoes at this point.

" Hey." Dean said as I saw him come out of the guest bedroom. I waved as I got a bottle of water.

" Hey cousin." I say as he smiled. I got the Vulpe Beastiary and I turned to the next page but it was blank.

" That's a bit unusual." I say before I placed my hand on the page. My Fuchsumhang comes out and the page reveals new text and pictures. I looked at the page and read quietly.

**_WahrGriestFuchs Talisman_**

**_The Talisman of the WahrGriestFuchs is a powerful item. It's said without the Talismen, the fox spirit is not complete, holding nothing but unstable emotions, but can be overcome. Once the talisman is in its right possession, The WahrGriestFuchs gains its final form._**

**_A picture of a beautiful woman surrounded by the Fuchsumhang had ten tails and her cloak was pure of light._**

" Could that be what Derek got word over?" I asked as I shut the book and placed it back in the safe. Derek's tried to get into it, hell even Peter, yet I'm the only one who can. It wasn't long before my phone rang.

" Hello?" I asked not even looking at the caller id.

_Jace, this is Deaton._ The vet's voice spoke through the phone. I put him on speaker as Dean came in, probably hearing me get on the phone.

" How can I help you today?" I asked as I smiled.

_Scott and Stiles are here and I need some assistance._ Deaton says as I quirked my eyebrows. What would he need me there for?

" I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied before hanging up. I grabbed my keys and watched as my cousin's eyes glowed.

" I'll be ok." I said as he nodded. I watched as he got a text.

" I gotta go into town anyways." Dean said as I nodded. I watched as he threw me Derek's leather jacket. I caught it and placed it on, it still has my lovers smell on it. I took the elevator down and felt my baby kicking.

" It's alright little one, mommy sent her friend Braeden to find daddy." I whispered as I got out of the elevator. I got in the car and drove to the Clinic. I got out and walked inside.

" Ah hey Lexi." Scott's presence made me smile as he let me in through to the back.

" Lexi! you look great!" Stiles said before coming to give me a hug.

" I am doing better. At least as I can be being seven months pregnant." I say as I parted from him. I then turned to Deaton.

" What did you require of my assistance doc?" I asked as he smiled.

" Stiles, if you would explain what you told me before I gave Alexandra a call." Deaton said as I looked at Stiles, he appeared a bit shaken.

" My dream, it showed Coach doing sign language, I went to leave. I then saw the entire class doing the same signs." Stiles said as he was watching his hands.

" Sounds to me like you're having an after effect from what you did when you were looking for Mama McCall, your dad and Argent. But if you could show me the signs, I can see what your mind's eye is telling you." I say with a smile.

" Okay, the first one was like this. Then." Stiles said as he made a few signs.

" That's "when."" I said as I watched with intent.

" Then there was this, twice." He continued as my eyes watched with every little movement he made.

" That would be door." I barked out as he then did the next sign.

" And this in between it." Stiles said as he brought his hands to do the last sign.

" That's it? That is all your mind gave you." I asked as he nodded.

" "When is a door not a door?"" I said as I smiled. His own mind gave him a fucking riddle, but what could it mean.

" When it's ajar." Scott said as I nodded.

" You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles exclaimed as I nodded.

" Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds." Deaton explained as I felt my eyes change. My ears ring of screams and roars, but what for?

" What do we do about it?" Scott's voice brought me out of it.

" Well, that's difficult to answer." Deaton said as I felt this pounding in my head.

" Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look." Stiles' voice sounded off in some way, but I don't know at this point.

" One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible." Deaton said in a somewhat dire tone. I turned to them and let my eyes scout them all. I felt myself falter a bit, but Deaton helped me up.

" Lexi? are you ok?" Deaton asked as I looked up. I saw Scott and Stiles look worried.

" I'm ok, I just want to go home." I said as they nodded. I left the clinic and drove home. As I parked in my own garage. I felt another kick from my baby.

" I know you want out hunny bun, but you can wait for another 10 weeks till your cooked right." I said as I placed a hand under my bump. A solid kick came in a responsive way.

" Good to know hun." I replied as I got into the elevator, Derek's smiling face was in my mind. I couldn't help but tear up. As I walked into the loft, I walked to the drawer and got a comfortable white long sleeve and grey yoga pants. I placed my dirty clothes in the bin. I sighed before sitting on the bed. I felt my eyes change.

**_Don't you fail me Braeden, I'm begging at this point._** I whispered as I stared through the window. The moon's light was beautiful, yet hides so many secrets. I get under the covers and close my eyes. Sleep wraps around me tight and doesn't let go.

_I see people crying out as these demonic ninjas slice through the innocent one by one._

**_You can't help them._** _The voice said as I watched the eyes as the body took some form. It was lanky but had some muscle. The face hadn't taken shape, the eyes floated with no effort. Hiding the face and final state it would take. It's fangs coated in a chrome steel-like color. _

_**You've never seen anything like me** I snarled as I felt the Fuchsumhang cover me._

**_I can't wait to face you...Chōwa_**_ It snarled before vanishing as thunder and screams left in its wake. I was left standing in the blood-stained camp where bodies were piling up by the hundreds. These bodies were old, but the new bodies were in pools of new blood that made my spine chill._


	38. More Bad Than Good

I was up and about looking at the Vulpe Beasitary when I had stumbled upon a new passage.

**_WahrGriestfuchs, Fuchsbaus and Kitsunes._**

**_Fuchsbau and Kitsune are distant cousins while the WahrGriestFuchs are considered above both species._**

**_The WahrGriestFuchs is powerful on its own. As it has been told in this book. Considered a legend to Kitsunes as a childhood bedtime story. _**

**_Fuchsbaus have the following abilities; Super Strength. SuperSpeed. Super Reflexes. Accelerated Healing. Longevity. Shapeshifting._**

**_Kitsunes are known as the trickster spirits._**

**_There are thirteen types of Kitsunes that reside in the supernatural, not much is known if there are more. they are the following;_****_Thunder, Celestial, Ocean, Earth, Fire, Wind, Forest, Mountain, Music, River, Time, Spirit, _****_Void. _**

**_A Kitsune Abilities include as followed; Super Strength. SuperSpeed. Super Reflexes. Accelerated Healing. Longevity. Intuitive Combat. Weaponry Skills. FoxFire. Immunity to Electricity. Aura Manipulation. Shapeshifting._**

I shut the book and placed it in the safe. So to a kitsune, I'm an old wives tale? Fun! I would love to prove one wrong so god damn quick! I sighed as I looked at my phone. I haven't received any calls from Braeden let alone Derek. I let out a small growl. I heard the security alarm go off. I pressed the button and opened up the door to see the Twins. I shifted my eyes.

**_What business do you idiots have?_** I asked as they walked towards me in a slightly intimidating way.

" Lydia called me." Aiden spoke with the intent behind in his tone.

_**What does the Banshee want?**_ I asked as I saw Ethan was in a much calmer state rather than his hot-headed twin.

" She told us that Scott is having performance issues." Ethan explained as I chuckled. My eyes going back to normal.

" Didn't need to know that!" I said as I went to grab my jacket to go out for some food with Dean.

" He needs help tapping into his Alpha Primal State." Aiden said as I sighed.

" Not in my home! If I find out that you did, you'll have to put up with me." I said as I shooed them out of my home. It wasn't long before they were gone. I left the Loft, Dean had picked me up and we went to a restaurant. We sat down near the window.

" I see you already ordered for me." I said as I saw a pasta platter in front of me.

" Of course, I know you've been craving Italian." He said as I smiled. I dug in with no hesitation. Dean smiled as he knew he was being the best cousin to me. I wiped away any remains of my dinner.

" Anything from Braeden?" I asked Dean, who just smiled.

" Nothing yet except ' Just entered the Calavera's home town. Tell Alexandra I've got this.' " Dean said as he began eating his meal.

" Why haven't you found a girlfriend yet?" I asked as he smirked.

" Haven't found one fisty enough." He said as he continued to eat.

" Of course, you have to find one with a fire in her belly." I said with a smile. It was becoming night and Dean drove me back home. I got out of the car and went up the elevator, the smell of Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Ethan, and Aiden hit my nose fast. I got to my floor and saw a sight as I entered my home. Aiden over Scott as he hit him repeatedly in the face.

" What!" I growled before I saw Ethan tearing Aiden away from Scott.

" What? I thought we were helping him." Aiden screamed at Ethan. I felt my eyes change.

" You help too much." Ethan said calmly. I roared out to them. I felt my baby kick harshly making me slightly faulter.

**_How did YOU!_** I snarled, I walked over to them.

" We had to help him!" Aiden growl. I snarled at him, I pushed him away with force that knocked him away into the hole of the brick wall. I turned to Ethan and he backed away. I turned to Scott who was beaten bloody. I let my eyes go normal and they go soft.

" Shit Scott!" I whispered before I got up and got a towel. I came back and tended to his wounds.

" Why is it that I always heal everyone?" I asked as I helped him up.

" You're like the pack mom I guess." Scott said making me blush.

" Damn Scott you know I'll take that as a compliment." I said with a grin.

" Get the Twins out of here before I tear them apart. Them being in my home isn't helping my stress and I'd rather not go into early labor." I said before I felt a pain in my stomach. I winced before it got a bit worse. I cried out in discomfort.

" What's wrong?" Ethan asked as I looked up at the group.

" I think I'm going into labor." I said as I saw Scott's eyes widening. I felt him pick me up. It felt like my world was spinning. It felt like time was moving fast and I didn't like it.

" I promised him I promised Derek I wasn't going to give birth without him." I whimpered as Lydia took my hand in hers. I saw placed in Lydia's car and was driven to the hospital.

" What's wrong?" A doctor asked as a couple of attendance came with a gurney.

" Our friend thinks she's going into labor." Scott said as I was picked up and placed on the gurney.

" How far along are you?" the doctor asked.

" Seven months." I said as I tried remaining calm. It wasn't long before I was admitted. Test after test was performed as I tried remaining calm. Focusing on my baby's heartbeat relaxed me.

" Good new, you are not going into labor." Mama McCall said as I smiled.

" Thank god, Derek wouldn't want to miss it." I said as she nodded.

" Your blood pressure did spike a bit, I need you to be on bedrest as much as you can." She said as I nodded.

" With the way this town is, might be a bit of an issue." I said with a sarcastic smile. She gave me a look, but I nodded. Lydia had taken me home. I went into my loft and changed into a long-sleeved blue top with grey sweatpants. I got into bed and laid down.

" I know baby. I know you want to come out, but please stay in your space. I know it's tiny in there, but you can wait. Please." I begged my unborn child. I placed my hand on my belly and felt it shift close to my hand.

" I know you can understand." I said as its movements calmed. I smiled and let the feeling roll through me. I let my eyes close.

_Derek's smiling face as he looked down. In his arms was a blanketed form. Our child. _

_**They are perfect.**_ _He said as I felt myself smiling._


End file.
